24 Hours
by heartsyhawk
Summary: Pietro's only got 24 hours left of his life. Wanna see how he spends 'em? Of course ya do. Official countdown til the end has begun. Read and Review, please, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year
1. The fall

Hi to everybody. Before you panic and attempt to punish me for abandoning "Back in Diapers", I haven't. This is just an idea I had. I promise that my first story is still of very high importance and I won't quit writing it, even if you want me to. Okay, I haven't honestly planned too much of this but be patient. This story is not at all related to "Back in Diapers" so don't confuse it. I still love reviews and will always appreciate getting them. Let me know what you think of this and if you haven't read or reviewed my first story, "Back in Diapers", check that out, too. On another note, this story will be less focused on my whimsical humorous side but I assure you there will be plenty of that.

Disclaimer: Not only do I not own the X-men, or too much else for that matter, but I owe this idea to my sister, EviltwinAlix. She refused to write it because this was a while ago and she didn't have any confidence for it. So thanks sis. I owe ya one.

Pietro Maximoff grumbled and glared at Toad, who had just been thrown through the door of his bedroom, waking him up with the noise.

"Would-you-mind-not-harassing-my-sister-so-early-on-Saturday-mornings?" He asked in irritation.

"Sorry, yo. I wasn't harassing her though. I just asked what kind of cereal she wanted for breakfast. I said we had Cheerios, Lucky Charms, and Frosted Flakes. Then she hexed me here." The disgusting teenage boy shrugged.

Pietro snickered. "The way to her heart through her breakfast cereal is Cocoa Puffs, Toad." He yawned. "Now-get-out-so-I-can-get-changed."

Toad shook his head. "Thanks yo. I'll have Freddy pick some Cocoa Puffs up when he goes grocery shopping later." With that the boy hopped out of the room.

Pietro used his super-speed to get his shower out of the way before carefully styling his perfect white hair. He smirked at the reflection in the mirror. Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect face, perfect body, and perfect carefully chosen and stylish outfit.

He was definitely satisfied with his appearance. Well, he better be after spending two hours perfecting the look each morning. His sister, Wanda, frequently joked that he spent more time in the bathroom than she did, and that was saying something as she took forever applying layer after layer of what he dubbed "Creepy Gothic Junk" on her pale face.

With one last check-over glance, he exited the bathroom. He pondered what to do with his time. He had no plans today at all. The day was his to do whatever he wanted.

He passed his once best friend's bedroom door. It was slightly ajar so he peeked in. He wasn't surprised to see Lance sitting on the edge of his bed gazing at a framed picture of himself and the girl he was helplessly in love with. It was a nice picture, both were cuddly and smiling and it had been taken at the Sadie Hawkins dance that seemed a life-time ago so both the teens were dressed nicely.

Lance seemed sad and confused and wistful. He sighed in misery and Pietro rolled his eyes and took the opportunity to enter the bedroom.

"Get-over-her-Lance. Its-over." Pietro said in an irritated voice. "She's-just-a-girl, and-she-isn't-worth-being-so-depressed. You're-starting-to-scare-me-because-you're- reminding-me-of-Rogue-and-my-sister. You-hardly-leave-your-room-anymore."

Lance glanced over at Pietro with eyes brimmed with sorrow and pain. "Yeah. I know its over. I blew it. I blew my chances with the most perfect, adorable, smart, beautiful, and fun girl I ever met. And there's no chance of repairing it."

"Well, Just-get-over-it. People-like-her-aren't-and-can't-be part-of-our-world."

"Yeah. Cuz she's so much better. And she deserves...she deserves to be treated that way. She deserves somebody perfect. I...I...just want her to be happy." Lance said in a haunting voice.

"Well, while-you're-pining-over-her, may-I-remind-you-she-treated-you-like-garbage?"

"Its not like I'm not." Lance said miserably. "And...I am an idiot and I threw away everything with her because I hate Summers."

"Oh please!" Pietro rolled his eyes. "Like-it-would-have-ever-worked. She's-a- geeky-little-X-man-or-X-girl-or-whatever. Just-forget-about-her! Ok-that's-it-tonight-you-and-me-are-heading-out-and-finding-you-somebody-to-make-you-get-over Pryde."

"Still I can't believe its over. And I just found out she's with Colossus." Lance sighed ignoring Pietro completely.

"Well believe it. She-Wait What? Colossus? My-father's-lackey? When-the-heck-did-that-happen-and-how?"

"After Apocalypse. He left Magneto and became an X-man." Lance sighed. "And Gambit's trying to do it too. But he's having problems with his family."

"How-do-you-know-this-but-I-don't?" Pietro demanded.

"Saw them myself. The other day when I had to take Wanda to the mall to get a new pair of boots." Lance said miserably. "He was carrying her bags. That used to be me..."

"Ok-so-let-me-get-this-straight. Pryde-is-dating-the-giant-Russian-tin-can-man, or-at-least-using-him-as-a-bag-boy. And-Gambit-of-all-people-is-trying-to-become-an-X-Man?" Pietro laughed at the irony. "The-self-proclaimed- "Prince-of-Thieves" wants-to-be-on-Xavier's-goody-two-shoes-team?"

"Yep." Lance nodded. "Rogue was at the mall too. Wanda ran into her at Hot Topic. Apparently Rogue was threatening Gambits life with the spike heel of a pair of boots.

"You-know, I'm-starting-to-think-the-only-reason-the-X-Men-have-any-guys-on-thier-team-at-all-is-for-the-girls." Pietro smirked and gave Lance a knowing glance.

Lance smiled despite himself. "Have you ever thought about joining them?" He asked distantly.

Pietro snorted. "Lance, the house can burn down, after being shaken down by earthquake, after the roof is blown off by a tornado, and then wild, rabid, radioactive dogs can use the remains as a toilet and I still wouldn't go to the x-geeks for help. I'd honestly live in a cardboard box first."

Lance laughed. "The problem is that you are too stubborn."

"No-the-problem-is-that-you-regret-coming-back-home-after-your-brief-stint-as-an-X-Man. And-I'm-beginning-to-wonder-if-you-should-have. If-you-hadn't-left-you-would-still-be-joined-at-the-hip-or-should-I-say-lips-with-Pryde-and-nobody  
-would-be-whining." Pietro said in a tone that would tell Lance he was just joking.

Lance sighed. "I'm never going to be able to get over Kitty, Pietro." He frowned at the picture on his bedside table. "She was the best thing to ever happen to me. Sometimes I wonder...if Xavier had come after me too...maybe things would be different. Or maybe I should have stayed at the institute. But I had my chance and I screwed up because of a stupid grudge with Summers."

Pietro rolled his eyes and turned to leave. "I'm-getting-out-of-here-before-we-can-figure-out-if-this-melancholy-mood-of-yours-is-contagious. Just-remember-that-there-are-plenty-of-fish-in-the-sea."

He quickly left the room feeling wierd. He felt a bit disoriented and then shook his head. Lance's heart belonging so strongly to one girl shook Pietro up badly. He couldn't even really remember one girl he'd ever liked. Sure he flirted with anything female; he could even get twelve year old girls giggling. And he dated and went through girls like he went through sneakers (which was a considerably high number since his speed frequently burned out the rubber on his soles.) but he never really liked a girl, let alone loved one to the point of pain. He had never spent an hour pining over a girl let alone months as Lance had for Kitty.

Pietro never lost sleep over a breakup mostly because he was the one who broke it off. And yet, Lance hadn't gotten a proper sleep in the period of time since Kitty had broken up with him.

Lance was just two years older than Pietro and it scared him to death that he would someday act like a puppy sitting in the pound and hopefully awaiting the return of the loved one who abandoned him. He shook his head. He hoped he would never act so hopeless.

He walked down the hall as he pondered how Lance could have fallen so patheticly for Kitty Pryde.

"Pietro?" Wanda's voice called up the stairs.

"What?" He called back, irritated at his twin for dragging him out of his thoughts.

"What's your problem Pietro? I just wanted to ask if you something!" Wanda called.

"I was thinking!" Pietro hollered back. "And what do you want?"

There was no response for a few seconds. Then Wanda chuckled and called up in an amused voice. "Well, there's a first time for everything I guess. Could you grab my coat from Toad's room while you're up there? He abducted it and I think he's worshipping it or something equally gross and I need to go out."

Pietro rolled his eyes, knowing his sister's scarlet trench coat was probably centered in the shrine to Wanda in the younger boy's closet. "Can't you just go without it?" He asked hopefully. Entering the pigstye that Todd Tolansky slept in was not high in the priority list.

"Please, Pie?" She begged. "You're closer. And its snowing out! Maybe you can go coatless in December but I can't!"

Pietro grumbled. He carefully entered the slime coated door with a look of revulsion. He headed purposefully to the closet and swung the door open. He rolled his eyes at the statue of his sister made from clay and the various things he knew were hers and things dedicated to her. There were pictures of her plastering the walls of the closet and black candles littered the whole floor. He grabbed the trench coat off of the lifesized statue and turned to leave. He felt vaguely guilty but decided it was better to remove the coat before Toad started praying to it and giving burnt offerings. He didn't much care for the obsession the young boy had on his sister, and it was starting to creep him out how far the guy would go to look good for her.

He felt slightly nauseas but attributed it to the stink of the room and the black licorice candles in the closet. He exited the room and shook his head a little to clear it.

"Got it!" He called down to his sister who stood irritably at the foot of the stairs. He slowly started heading down the stairs, as he felt a little bit dizzy. Halfway down, his head started swimming and everything whirled around as he began to black out.

He saw Wanda panic and run up the stairs to catch him as he slipped and fell. Her worried face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Well that's chapter one. At first I was a little hesitant to start it but I think it is flowing okay enough to continue. Review please and tell me what you think.

chapter one of 24hours left completed August 11th, 2004


	2. Waking up at the XGeeks' place

Hi again its me. Heartsyhawk. This is chapter 2. Hope you like it. As a bit of a warning note, this story will soon begin to play with the emotions and if you don't do to well with a little angst this may not be the best story for you. I am writing this as my second story because I have had a few people tell me "Back in Diapers" is way sweet and to avoid being forced to make you guys' dentists wealthy, I am trying my hand at something that will still be in my style but not quite so cute and agreeable. I was somewhat vague about a few things last chapter. Okay there will be a fair amount of happy sqealiness and I am going to add a garnish of romance amongst the main dish of angstyness. Be on the look out for Kiotr (Kitty/Piotr NOT TOO MUCH DON"T WORRY) Lancitty (Lance/Kitty MY PREFERRED KITTY COUPLE BUT IT WON'T HAPPEN FOR A WHILE) Romy (Rogue/Remy MY FAVORITE PAIRING BUT IT MAY TAKE A WHILE FOR SQUABBLING TO TURN INTO ROMANCE) Tabbietro (Tabitha/Pietro NEVER TRIED THIS BEFORE SO BE PATIENT) Tonda (Toad/Wanda MOSTLY ONE SIDED AND PRETTY MINIMAL) Panda (Pyro/Wanda MAY TAKE A BIT OF TIME BUT DON'T WORRY IT WILL COME) and maybe other tidbits slipped in from time to time. I hope you guys like this new approach to writing that I am trying.

Disclaimer- Lets see a show of hands for who thinks I own the X-men. Nobody? Good. We all understand each other. Now I want a round of applause for EviltwinAlix for putting the idea into my head. I'm writing it but she was going to originally. This is my ideas woven from her idea. Thanks sis I owe ya one.

Pietro woke up to the sounds of a steady beeping and hushed whispers. He felt a sharp pricking in his arm. For a moment he was confused and then he remembered that he had fallen and he supposed he must have blacked out. His arm felt like a needle was stuck in it and he wondered what he had landed on. It was a few moments before he realized he was not on the stairs at all, but tucked into a bed.

He could smell a strong smell of cleaning stuff and medicine. It was overpowering, he realized as he wrinkled his nose. And since when had his room, being next to Toad's, smelt so clean and antibacterial? He opened his eyes to discover that his vision was foggy. He panicked slightly as he couldn't see until his vision slowly came back. He blinked and was met with a set of large ocean blue eyes directly above him. Everything else was blindingly white. He yelped in shock until his vision was restored enough to notice the dark scarlet eye-shadow and the rest of the face that was peering in concern at him.

"Hey Wanda." He said weakly. He was amazed at how pathetic he sounded-not to mention how he felt after just falling down the stairs.

She smiled softly. "Hey Pie, how you feeling?"

"Did-you-get-the-licence-plate-of-the-bus-that-hit-me?" Pietro smiled jokingly. "Cuz-if-you-did-we-gotta-take-that-driver-to-the-cleaners."

Wanda shook her head and then turned to look at somebody Pietro couldn't see from the position he lay in but he presumed it was just Lance or somebody. "Sir? He's awake."

Pietro's face clouded in confusion. Wanda did not address any the Brotherhood that way. She didn't even call her own father sir.

Suddenly he put all the pieces together. "You-took-me-to-the-hospital?" He asked groggily and irritated. Wanda looked away in a look that would have definitely been shame if he saw the look.

Suddenly a blue and fuzzy man came into Pietro's line of sight. "I assure you, Mr. Maximoff, your sister was merely concerned for you. Now how are you feeling?"

Pietro assumed his vision hadn't fully restored yet and his brain felt awfully sluggish so he couldn't identify the new speaker.

"To-be-honest-I-feel-klutzy. You-know-for-falling-down-the-stairs. I-feel-aggitated-with-my-sister-for-going-paranoid-and-taking-me-to-the-hospital-and-feel-confused  
-because-I-only-fell-down-the-stairs-but-I-feel-like-somebody-ran-me-over-with-a-tank-and-backed  
-up-only-to-do-it-again-six-times." Pietro said while trying to focus his eyes. "No...I-meant-seven-times."

"Doctor McCoy," a soft Southern voice called into the room gently. "Is he awake yet? Theh's (there is) a few o' us out here who need ta check on 'im."

Pietro smiled, dazed as he realized it was a girl's voice asking about him. And Wanda eyed him curiously.

"Yes my dear. You may invite Toad, Blob, and Avalanche in if they promise not to be disruptive or overly noisy."

Suddenly, Pietro froze. Normal hospitals would address his friends by given name not chosen name. He shook his head gently and recognized the doctor. He turned and recognized the auburn hair and Gothic clothes retreating.

He glare accusingly at his sister. "You brought me to the X-Geeks!" He demanded slowly as if he couldn't fathom the idea.

He frowned fiercely as she looked away. "Did-you-even-consider-me-in-this?" He snapped. "I-can't-believe-you-flipped-out-so-much. Come-on-Wanda-Rose-Maximoff! I-fall-down-the-stairs-and-you-turn-traitor-on-me-and-bring-me-here-of-all-places!"

Wanda sighed and avoided her brother's furious gaze. He glared at her for a few moments until his visitors entered the room. Lance, Toad, and Blob all looked worried out of their skulls.

"Hey Pietro." Lance said softly. "You alright buddy?"

"Lance! How-could-you-of-ALL-people-let-her-bring-me-HERE!" Pietro demanded.

"We were...we were worried Pietro." Lance tried explaining. "You blacked out and stayed unconscious for a long time while we panicked and tried figuring out what to do. You should thank your sister for the idea. When we got you here, you had already had what we guessed to be a seizure and you had woken up for about three seconds to throw up all over the jeep while we were getting you in."

Pietro snorted as if he didn't believe it. "I'll-bet-this-is-just-a-plot-for-you-to-rejoin-the-X-men."

Lance looked highly offended. "Pietro, despite the differences between us I know this is the last place you'd want to be. Trust me I wouldn't bring you here if it wasn't an emergency."

Pietro scowled and surveyed his surroundings carefully. He could not understand that his very best friends and his own twin sister had dragged him off to the X-geek's manor. He frowned at his arm and tried to tug out the cord that was leading into his arm.

"Careful now Pietro," McCoy warned as he put a large blue hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't pull out that IV or it will be more tediously painful than it is now." Pietro frowned in response.

"What-is-the-problem-with-all-of-you? I-take-one-lousy-fall-and-I'm-being-treated-like-a-porcelin-doll-in-the-doctor's-lab-or-whatever  
-the-heck-this-is? I've-got-machinery-all-around-me, a-freaking-IV-in-my-arm-and-my-sister-is-paranoid."

Doctor McCoy sighed softly. "Pietro, it isn't simply the fall. When your sister frantically called us, you were convulsing and shaking and twitching. You threw up in Lance's jeep on the way over and well...falling down the stairs doesn't do that to a person. It just doesn't."

Pietro laughed bitterly. "I-haven't-had-a-seizure-since-I-was-four. And-if-I-did-throw-up-it-was-becuase-I-was-nauseas-from-going-into-Toad's-slimy-discusting  
-room. Come-to-think-of-it-that's-probably-why-I-passed-out-too." He shot his teammate an annoyed look. "Tolansky, first-thing-when-we-get-home-you-are-cleaning-up-that-hazard-zone-you-call-a-bedroom."

"Maybe..." McCoy said thoughtfully. "I'm researching into it as we speak."

"Don't be mad at Wanda, yo." Toad said earnestly to Pietro. "She was really freaking out and worried about you, man." The younger boy seemed to develop confidence as he spoke. "Plus, it was all of us who agreed. Be mad at all of us but not your sister, yo. I never seen her that panicky or upset." Toad glanced quickly at Wanda who frowned slightly.

"Yeah man, she was just scared and worried about you." Blob said gently. "I guess you could...uh...be mad at me. I'm the one who got you in and out of the jeep."

Pietro frowned. "Okay. So-you-guys-worried-and-freaked-out. Okay, lets-go-home-and-this-whole-thing-will-be-over-with-and-we-can-go-back-to-our-normal-lives." He started to rise and was a little stunned when Beast gently but firmly pushed him back down.

"Young man, I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave that bed, let alone this mansion after the ordeal you just went through and until I have discovered the cause." Doctor McCoy smiled in hopes to comfort the boy.

"Ordeal!" Pietro scowled. "Why-am-I-surrounded-by-you-worry-warts? I-fall-down-the-stairs-and-was-out-for-what? Half-an-hour? And-that's-an-ordeal? Man-the-X-geeks-really-are-coddled."

Hank McCoy looked in shock at the scowling seventeen-year-old over his spectacles.

"My dear boy...you were unconscious for more than half an hour...do you have any clue as to what time it currently is?" Pietro shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't care. "Pietro, you were unconscious for aproxamately six hours." He said in an even tone.

The whole room watched as this tidbit of information soaked into Quicksilver's brain. He looked stunned and shocked. He shook his head as if he could not believe it.

"What time is it?" He asked so stunned he spoke as a normal person. Which was VERY slow for him.

"Two thirty four." McCoy said gently. "Your sister and your teammates brought you into the mansion at precisely eight thirty this morning."

Pietro blinked his stormy blue eyes in surprise. Well it did make sense, Toad had burst into his room at about six. And he spent two hours in the bathroom. "Woah." He said softly.

"Yes. Do you now see the cause for concern?" McCoy seemed to be pleading with the boy. "Your friends and most especially your sister were terrified that it was already too late when they got you here. This is more than just merely falling down the stairs due to klutziness or diziness from Toad's bedroom."

Pietro frowned and absently played with the hem of his tee-shirt. Well, it wasn't his really. He presumed one of the X-Geeks had donated it for the cause as it was too clean to have ever been near the Brotherhood Boarding House.

"What-happened-to-my-clothes?" He asked impatiently, trying to ignore the issue at hand.

"You spewed last night's dinner on em yo." Toad replied casually. "Well, you also managed to get Wanda, me, and the interior of Lance's backseat covered too."

Wanda grimaced at Toad's lack of tact or subtely. Pietro focused on her enough to see that she was wearing a familiar black tank top and pair of ripped blue jeans. He turned sharply to Toad and noticed the boy sporting a look Pietro had never seen except on ice-man, Bobby Drake.

"Wow-you're-a...you're-a...prep!" Pietro snickered. Toad didn't look too happy. Pietro turned to Wanda. "And-you-still-look-Gothic-and-creepy-so-I'm-guessing-you-borrowed-from-Rogue."

"Yeah, well, we couldn't exactly leave them looking or smelling that way." McCoy said wisely. "So we found a few team members who were pretty close in sizes and they agreed to let you all borrow an outfit until yours return from the laundry." The blue doctor smiled.

"Okay, so-Ice-Pick-lent-to-Toad. Rogue-shared-with-Wanda, who'd-I-get?"

"Well, don't you worry about that..." McCoy smiled. "The person who lent you your current outfit is no longer residing with us on a permanent basis."

Pietro frowned suspiciously and tried to mentally match the mansion's residents with his general body size to see if he could figure out who it was or could possibly be. Without moving, he couldn't see too much of the pattern, but the shorts were loose fitting and the shirt too. Then he groaned. Two possibilities had just hit him and they weren't too friendly.

"It-would-be-bad-enough-to-have-you-tell-me-I-am-not-wearing-either-Nightcrawler-or Berserker's clothes. But-I-will-pay-any-amount-of-money-or-anything-if-you-just-tell-me-I'm-not-wearing-the-garments  
-worn-by-Evan-Daniels-please! Lie-if-you-have-to!" He begged.

"I cannot tell a lie." McCoy smiled ruefully and Pietro groaned in dismay. "You and Spyke are rather close in size. And surely your little grudge doesn't apply to his clothes as well?"

Pietro scowled. "I-want-to-go-home. Toad-your-room-is-now-second-priority. First-I-am-going-to-peel-off-all-the-skin-that-touched-these-nasty-clothes. Then-I-am-going-to-take-a-long-shower-in-hopes-of-decontaminating-myself."

Beast smiled and shook his head. Quicksilver was acting about nine years old with his stubbornness.

"I assure you, Pietro, the feeling is mutual. When asked permission, young Evan replied that you could borrow an outfit as long as we burned it the second you were done wearing it." Beast smirked. He then returned to his computer analysis reports of Pietro's condition.

The boy fidgeted uncomfortably. "So...did-I-miss-anything-in-six-hours?" He asked his friends and his sister.

Blob shrugged. "They gave us lunch."

Lance and Pietro exchanged an eyeroll. Lance smiled. "Well, Toad got thrown through the wall for attempting to kiss Wanda."

Pietro scowled at Toad. "Will-you-ever-leave-her-alone?"

Toad shook his head. "Just tried to cheer her up. Usually girls like being comforted when their that stressed out." He winced and rubbed his arm. "Well, yo, maybe Wanda's different. She packs quite the punch when she wants to. Threw me through a steel door, yo!"

Wanda shrugged and Pietro chuckled. "Anything-else?" He asked Lance and his sister. "Did-you-see-Pryde?"

Lance frowned bitterly and Wanda sighed.

"Yeah, we saw Kitty. She was on the way out the door for a date with Colossus. Best not to talk about that though."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Okay...so...I-am-bored-out-of-my-skull-and-I-want-to-go-home-now!" He whined.

Beast sighed. "Be patient Pietro." Suddenly he swallowed and his eyes widened. "Oh no...This isn't good...not at all!" He turned to a small intercom mounted on the wall. "Charles I need you. We have a...situation here regarding Mr. Maximoff. Get anybody with any medical experience down to the med-lab ASAP. I can only hope I am wrong with what I just discovered..."

He turned busily away from Pietro and ran the scan again. "Please, for once in my life...let me be wrong." He begged softly.

"What! What-is-it!" Pietro asked franticly. "What'd-you-discover?"

Wanda looked nervously at the doctor's grim expression. "What's wrong sir?" She asked in a pleading tone.

Hank McCoy turned bitterly to the group of hushed teens. "Pietro, unless I am very much mistaken, the cells in your brain and your body are rather rapidly beginning to deteriorate and collapse."

**Okay there is chapter two of this new story. This will all be explained in the next chapter. Review and tell me how I am doing with. This is not going to be as long as "Back in Diapers" so neither will the chapters.**

**Ok now I know I am going to get a lot of people ** **high strung with this so this is a warning to those of you who don't tolerate bad news too well this story is slightly (okay I am not going to lie; a lot) darker and angstier than BID. Those of you who know me well enough should be able to predict the style of ending and EviltwinAlix will keep her mouth shut kindly.**

**chapter 2 completed August 12 2004**


	3. The truth of Wanda's memories

Hi again. We have now entered the third chapter of the story. I know some of you are going to want my head for the ending last chapter. So here is this one as a peace offering.

Disclaimer: If and when I own it, you'll all know it. I promise. Thanks again EviltwinAlix for the idea donation.

Pietro looked at Dr. McCoy as if he had just grown a second head. "What!" He demanded. "I-must-still-be-drowzy. Could-you-say-that-again?"

"Your cells are unstable and they are beginning to appear to collapse." McCoy repeated grimly.

Wanda drew in a sharp gasp. The other Brotherhood Boys inhaled abruptly as well.

"What...what exactly does that mean?" Wanda asked, fearing the answer.

"In short, your brother's body is shutting down and , or at least beginning too."

At that moment, Xavier wheeled through the door followed by Ororo, Jean, and Rogue.

"What is it Hank?" Xavier asked, seeing the horrified expression of Wanda, Pietro, and the rest of the brotherhood.

"Come look at this." McCoy moved from the computer moniter.

Xavier wheeled over and paled instantly. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes. Its a biologic scan. What you are seeing is the cells in his body. What do you make of it, Charles?"

"Well, it appears...it would seem that...they are shutting down...and dying but...but...why?" Xavier turned to Quicksilver who looked positively shocked and paler than usual.

The others all took a look and agreed with the conclusion. Rogue studied the information with her bottom lip stuck out in concentration. She personally had no real medical experience but she had absorbed all of those present and others whose expertise might be useful.

Then one of her psyches revealed a tidbit of knowledge to her and she gasped in surprise and horror. She put her hand to her mouth and shook her head as if in disbelief.

"What is it Rogue?" Xavier asked urgently. He tried scanning her mind, as she seemed unable to speak but stopped the effort as she was always difficult to read.

"One of mah psyches...Ol' Bucket Head Ah'm pretty sure...he...he...knows whah (why) this is happenin'." She said softly.

"Do tell." Dr. McCoy urged her gently.

"He...da y'all remembeh that crazy machine Magneto put Scott an' his li'l brother through? An' Sabretooth an' Mystique too?" They nodded. "Well, first, he...he...put his son through it when he was just a kid. Onleh nahne. " Her voice was quiet, betraying fear and something that may have shame from Magneto's psyche. "He wanted his son's powehs ta be fully evolved when they came in...he didn' know it would...he never dreamed it could...if he'd have known it would..." She broke off shuddering as reality glared at her. Magneto's psyche was overloading her with emotion. She took a reluctant breath. "He never wanted it ta hurt ya, Pietro. He...did it fo' what he thought was ya own good." She said hoarsely. She shook her head, looked remorsefully at Pietro and fled the room.

"Oh dear." Ororo said softly as the door shut behind the distraught teen. "Poor girl. I'll go comfort her Charles."

"Yes, that would be a good idea Ororo. Maybe Magneto's psyche would have some more information." Charles Xavier bowed his head in thought as Storm gracefully exited. "Pietro, Wanda, Toad, Lance, Fred? Do any of you know how to reach Magneto?"

All five teens gave him a blank look accompanied by a mute head shake.

"Y' need Ol' Bucket Head?" A lazy Cajun drawl from the doorway slightly shocked the room's occupants. "Do b'lieve Remy'd be de homme y' need since he de one 'oo still has de contract t' Mags."

"Gambit?" All the brotherhood teens except Wanda scowled and glared. But then, Wanda hadn't had too many dealings with him so she just settled for looking mildly puzzled.

"Dats m' name, don' wear it out." He winked at Jean and Wanda. "Anyway, Remy was lookin' fo' de Got'ic fille." His gaze fell on Wanda. "Di'n' know dere were deux of dem here. Not dis une dough." He smiled appologetically.

"Oh...um...I don't live here. I'm with the brotherhood."

Remy gave her a calculating glance. "Oh, y' Ol' Mags' fille." He nodded in understanding, though she didn't really know what a fille was. "Wanda de Scarlet Witch. Right? Anyway, proffessor, de boss man be out in his big metal dome base. De phone number's listed under Eric Ceaser in de phone book. De address is 627 Silver Lane."

Pietro rolled his eyes at the pseudonym his father used and Gambit's lack of loyalty. "Don't-they-teach-you-anything-down-in-the-bayou? You-aren't-supposed-to-give-away-secret-information-to-the-enemy-Gambit."

"Technically dey ain't de enemy no mo' Quickie." Gambit frowned. "Dey Technically Remy's teammates. Ou at least dey will be when de stupid thin' gits solved." He peered intently at the Brotherhood. "What y' doin' here? Y' joinin' up wit' Xavier too?"

"No Mr. LeBeau, I'm afraid they aren't here for that. Quicksilver blacked out and just came back into consciousness a few moments ago. And he is in grave danger so we must get in touch with his father. Thank you for telling us the information." Xavier smiled. "Oh and if you really need to find Rogue, I am sure you will find her in the rec-room talking with Ororo."

"T'ank y' monsieur." He mock saluted and turned to leave.

"Traitor." Pietro hissed as the older mutant exited.

Gambit turned and his eyes flashed coolly. "Dat's rich fo' a lil daddy's boy slash lap dog like y'self." He left the room with a smirk in place.

"Lousy-no-good-rotten-turn-coat!" Pietro called after him, though it was a fruitless effort, as his opponent was out of the room fully. "I-can't-believe-him! He-just-betrayed-his-team! He-shamelessly-gave-information-that-was-top-secret!"

"You're one to talk." Lance muttered bitterly under his breath.

Pietro turned to Lance. "This-is-insane! You're-against-me-too? Are-you-still-sore-about-that-time? Gee-you-hold-a-grudge-for-way-too-long!" The boy sulked and frowned. "He-was-my-father-I-didn't-have-a-choice!"

"Um...yeah you did, yo." Toad pointed out with a frown. "Fine if you wanted to go work for the creep but you didn't have to betray your friends, sister, and the X-Men in the process."

Wanda gave him a slightly puzzled glance. "What are you talking about Toad? He didn't betray us."

Pietro smirked. "See? Wanda-even-agrees-with-me."

"That's just because your father wiped out her memories yo!" Toad said bitterly. "She doesn't remember any of it that-" He realized what he had just said and clamped a hand over his mouth in horror.

Wanda's ocean blue eyes flashed in a mixture of anger and confusion. "What did you say?" She demanded. Toad looked around terrified as if Magneto was going to come in and attack him at any moment. He rapidly shook his head.

"Nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Liar. Pietro. what did he mean?" Her voice was confused but barely conceiled the threatening tone she took.

Pietro sighed in exasparation. "Thanks-a-lot-Toad! Well uh...Wanda, you-know-how-I-told- you-Father-wasn't-the-guy-you-remember? Well-he-kinda-sorta-in-a-way-had-your-real- memories-played-with..." He looked down at his hands as guilt washed over him at the look on his twin's face.

"Why would he do that?" She asked in a hurt voice.

"You-wanted-him-dead." Pietro said flatly hoping she wouldn't question further.

"What? Why? I wouldn't ever...I can't think of any reason why he would think I..."

Pietro avoided her gaze. Frustrated she turned to Toad. "Why? Do you know? I mean you did mention it but...I am so confused."

Toad looked at her sympathetically. "Well...You really wanna hear the story, Babycakes?" She disregarded the pet name and nodded. "Ok...um first promise me you won't throw me throw any doors, windows, or walls when I tell you."

She nodded again and he took a deep breath. "When you were a kid, maybe nine or ten, I ain't positive, your Dad had you locked into a hospital thing because you got out of his control or something. He left you there and you stayed for about seven years. Mystique broke you out because you had such a strong lust for revenge against Magneto. To the point where you wanted him dead, yo." Toad paused at her horrified expression. "Um, should I continue, Sweetums? You look a little shook up."

She hesitated and nodded mutely.

He continued warily. "Anyway, Magneto didn't want to die...so he found a way to wipe your memories of why you wanted to assassinate him." Toad cringed, seeing a blow up in the future.

Wanda was silent for a few seconds and then her eyebrows lowered dangerously and her eyes narrowed. "You're lying! Both of you! That never happened! It couldn't have! It's not evern possible! You're just being selfish jerks." Her clenched fists glowed blue as she trembled slightly with anger. Or maybe anguish because her eyes had filled with tears.

"But Angelface..." Toad stammered. "I could never lie to you..."

"I don't believe you." She hissed at him. "I have all my memories. My father was a good man and a better father. He would never do what you said he did."

"Wanda..." Xavier said soothingly. "As terrible as it is, it is the truth."

"What do you know? You're just lying! You're the leader of the X-Men! I can't trust you!"

"I can back up their story, Wanda, because I visited you several times in that hospital." Xavier said gently. "He used Mastermind, a powerful mind manipulater to erase your memories. The reason you don't think you are missing anything is that he also placed false memories in your head."

Wanda frowned and shook her head. "No! Its not true! I-I won't believe you!"

Xavier sighed and wheeled over to the computer. He typed for an endless moment until a file came up. "Wanda, I know you feel you have no reason to believe this but...I do unfourtunatly have proof. Even though I would love to be able to tell you that Eric was the loving decent father you remember, I cannot."

Wanda reluctantly looked over. She read the file while occasionally gasping in shock. It was a profile for her. There were various pictures of her at the hospital, all looking angry and enraged and frightened. She began to read the first few paragraphs aloud to hopefully disprove the proffessor, to find something faked.

"Wanda Maximoff, daughter of Eric Magnus Lenshurr, has resided at East Side Mental Institution and Hospital since her ninth birthday when her father abandoned her there as her powers had manifested early and proved unmanageable. Her only living relations are her Father and her twin brother Pietro Maximoff, who currently is residing with the Brotherhood Boys in Mystique's Boarding house.

I, Charles Xavier, have made numerous visits to help her control her temper and also to offer her a place on my team. She has a fierce temper that when coupled with her powers, chaos magic, being tied directly to her emotions, proves an almost unstoppable force. Though there are a few reservations, I find that Wanda will make a fine addition to the X-men."

Wanda looked up. Her eyes were full of malice and hatred. But tears were running down her face. "It...it just can't be true." She pleaded desperately. But as Xavier bowed his head, and did not jump out and say 'just kidding' or anything similar she bit her lip and stared at the floor.. "Excuse me please. I...I need a minute for this to sink in." She swallowed and turned out of the room. She walked as if trying to maintain a sense of dignity but her trembling shoulders gave away her emotional turmoil.

Xavier sighed. "Oh dear. I do suppose the poor girl didn't need that added onto her worry list now with all this about Pietro to keep her worried. Jean? If you would?" Jean nodded and started to follow the girl. But Pietro grabbed her by the arm.

"Um, I-don't-really-think-it-would-be-a-good-idea-to-go-after-her. She-wants-to-be-alone-and-I-don't-think-it-would-be-too-comforting-if-you-go, Grey." Jean gently removed her arm from Quicksilver's grasp.

"Well Pietro, I can't just let her be all alone. She's distraught right now. She needs somebody to comfort her."

"Yeah-but-not-you." Pietro pleaded with his eyes. "Trust-me-sending-somebody-from-Xavier's- team-isn't-too-smart-right-now. Unless-its-Rogue-or-somebody-like-that. She-needs-someone -who understands the situation. But-I-would-rather-one-of-our-team-cheer-her-up."

Jean sighed and forfeited the argument. Pietro grinned in thanks. "Okay-team. Who's-takin-operation-cheer-up-Wanda?"

"I'll go, yo." Toad vollunteered cheerfully.

"Toad, you-just-helped-throw-her-life-in-turmoil-she-might-kill-you." Pietro frowned. "And-its-not-like-we-would-miss-you-that-much-but-we-couldn't-afford-a-funeral. And-you're-too...close-to-the-situation." Pietro finished and Toad sighed.

"I guess you're right..." He said reluctantly. He had desperately wanted to be the hero for Wanda again. Maybe this time she would kiss him for him not because she thought he was a handsome ski instructer with a neat accent. But he understood why he wasn't on her happy list at the second.

"It-has-to-be-either-Lance-or-Blob." Pietro looked expectantly at the two of them.

"Um...I'm neutral." Blob put his hands in the air. "I don't want her mad at me. And I am staying out of this one."

Lance raised his hand. "Fine, I'll go. I can kind of relate to the whole lousy parent thing anyway." He started to head for the exit and then turned sheepishly to the others in the room. "Anybody know where she went exactly?"

Jean smiled. "The gazebo up on the hill. What is it with Goths going there to cry?" She asked partially to herself.

Lance rolled his eyes and headed out.

Jean excused herself to go rejoin the danger room excercize she had been about to do.

Xavier sighed and studied the results relating to Pietro's condition on the monitor. "I will go get in contact with Eric. Hopefully something can be done about this before it is too late."

Pietro shrugged in his normal carefree way. He saw himself as pretty much invincable and he wasn't too worried.

Meanwhile, Rogue was headed up to her gazebo. Granted, it wasn't really her gazebo. But she liked to consider it her spot to think in. She had talked with Ororo for a few minutes and felt better but she did want to be alone. What she didn't expect was to find Wanda curled up on a bench clutching her knees to her chin and staring out onto the water.

"Yah okay?" Rogue asked gently. "Everythin' alright Wanda?"

Wanda looked up and hurriedly wiped her tears away. "Yeah. I'm...terrible." Wanda sighed. "No, nothings alright. Its all wrong." She said quietly.

Rogue took a seat near her and patted her back gently. "What's wrong?"

"Its a long story." Wanda sighed again. "And I don't want to bother you with it. Its my problem."

Rogue smiled. "Well, I doubt you could upset me anymore than I already am so shoot. Lets hear it. What's bothering you?"

"Its my father. He..." Wanda looked at Rogue she had no clue about the situation. "What do you know about Magneto?"

Rogue sighed. "More than probably anyone else here except for the professor. I've absorbed him. I have his memories and power in my head."

Wanda sniffled. "Is he really as bad as everyone is telling me?"

Rogue looked distant. "Well, he isn't mah idea of person of the year. An' he is the enemy so Ah should say he's the root of all evil or somethin' but that man has a twisted history. He ain' exactly a nice guy but he is fighting for what he believes is right." Rogue knew almost precognitively what the next question would be.

"Yeah, but did he really...ditch me in a hospital when I was nine?"

Rogue winced as she had guessed right. "Wanda, Ah ain' gonna lie. He did. It was the next day that he put yah brother through the power inhancer. And that's why Pietro's lyin' in the med lab weakening by the minute."

"Wow. I feel so...silly. I just threw a tantrum in there because I wanted to believe they are lying to me..." Wanda sighed. "Hey Rogue, when you take peoples memories, does it remove them from the person?" She asked half out of joking and half out of hope and curiousity.

Rogue chuckled bitterly. "Nope. Sorry can' help ya there."

Wanda frowned. "The more I hear, the more I remember and wow..."

Rogue looked out onto the horizen. "What are you doing with the brotherhood anyway? You seem different. Like you don't fit there. You're too nice and you actually have emotion."

Wanda looked at her as if Rogue had just sprouted fangs and a tail. "Mystique got me out. I guess I owe her one. And Pietro's my brother. He's family..."

"Mystique's my...my mother." Rogue said softly. 'An' Ah sure as heck ain' plyin' the family loyalty game. But then, mah brother is here...Nightcrawler ya know." She said quickly at the confused look on Wanda's face.

"Wow, so you can't play with loyalty to family." Wanda smiled gently, impressed. "Or else you would be torn between both sides."

"Can Ah ask ya somethin'?" Rogue looked at her fellow Goth unsure. "It may be a li'l personal..."

"Go ahead." Wanda shrugged.

"Do yah...do yah really believe that normal humans, non mutants Ah mean, are evil?"

Wanda sighed and looked into the horizen as Rogue had done earlier. "I am not really sure what I believe, Rogue."

Hi again that was chapter three. What do ya think? Reviewing pays the review monkeys so they appreciate it. In the next chapter worlds will shake even more than if Lance was causing it. Thats all I can say for now. Au revoir! see ya next time.

chapter 3 completed August 15,2004


	4. Magneto arrives and gets some bad news

Hello all my beloved audience. Welcome to the fourth chapter of 24 Hours. I have had a few people state that it is not so overly sweet as my first claim to fame "Back in Diapers" I also understand that you people like this. So I shall keep writing.

Disclaimer-What do you honestly think? raises eyebrow Do any of you really have the naive notion that I, Heartsyhawk a lowly newbie author on FANFICTION, have any ownership claims to the X-Men, any other familiar characters or products used, or the internet? I hope not cuz I don't own any of that.

Rogue and Wanda sat in silence after Rogue's question. Both girls had a lot on their minds and a lot on their hearts. They just sat in the semi-comfortable silence, both staring off into the horizon.

Rogue sighed. "Are ya worried?"

Wanda jumped slightly and turned to face the other girl. "What?"

"Are ya worried...ya know about ya brother? And this whole situation?"

Wanda sighed and looked at her feet. "I'm worried sick. But I'm kinda mad at him but I never wanted him to die. Or maybe I did. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." She shook her head in confusion.

Rogue nodded her head in understanding. "Ah was like that too when Ah was with the brotherhood. Mystique tricked me about the X-Men and Ah didn' know who ta trust. It can be a real pain, can't it?"

Wanda nodded. "Yeah. I want to trust my brother; he's my twin for crying out loud! But now I find out he lied and my father!..."She broke off frowning.

"Hm, must be crazy ta have a whole set of memories sayin' one thing an' then findin' out they ain' true at all." Rogue said sympathetically. "Believe it o' not Ah kin relate. Ah have a billion memories in mah head an' only a few of 'em are actually mahne. Gets a bit difficult sometimes ta keep mah mahnd knowin' that mahne are actually the ones of me an' not Miss. Perfect or Toad or somebody else."

"Really?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Yeah." Rogue nodded gently. "Takes a while ta git used ta. Gets a little noisy with all the past absorbed in mah head all the time."

"Wow. And I was just upset about two sets of memories..."

"Don' worry about it." Rogue smiled warily. "Besides, don' tell anybody or nothin' but Ah'd probably feel weird if it was quiet in mah head. Ah'd probably actually miss 'em or something." She made a face. "Well, Ah could do without some of them..."

"Like Jean or mah mother or or Sabretooth or Apocalypse."

"Aw Chére, Remy be touched. Since y' didn' mention Remy does dat mean dat y' enjoy m' presence?" A drawling Cajun voice purred as a set of heavily muscled arms wound themselves around Rogue's waist.

"Shove off Gambit." She snapped. "And don't talk in third person, it drives me nuts!"

"Oui, Remy has dat effect on lots of filles." He whispered into her ear and she rolled her eyes as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Get off!" She struggled to push him away but he held tight. She looked to Wanda. "As to what I said earlieh, I meant to include especially Gambit."

Wanda smirked as she watched her fellow Goth twist so she was facing her captor. "Gambit, either, yah let meh go, or Ah'll break yah ahm." She glared up him with her eyes blazing.

"Aw Chére, yah wound Remy. He just tryin' t' comfort y'. Ran int' Stormy downstairs an' she said y' were a li'l upset."

"Keep callin' meh that an' Ah'll give ya a real wound, yah creep!" She hissed venomously. "Just let meh go an' leave meh alone!"

Remy tutted and shook his head. "Only on de condition dat Remy gets t' take y' out t' dinner. T'night."

"Ah'd love ta." Rogue said in a saccharine sweet voice with a superficial bat of her eyelashes. The effect seemed to momentarily mesmerize him just long enough for her to pull away. He realized she wasn't in his arms anymore and frowned slightly as he shook his head to clear his mind. "Onleh, Ah don' go out with strangers." She purred and ran a finger under his chin. "Or Magneto's henchmen."

"Hey, Remy not a stranger Chére. Y' got Remy inside y' head." The way he said that with his trade mark infuriating smirk made a faint blush creep to her cheeks. "B'sides, Remy's brought y' home t' his famille (Family in French). Y' met m' pére. Y' met de people Remy sees everyday. An' how could y' fo'get dat nice, relaxin' trip t' N'awlins Remy brought y' on? Remy t'ought it meant somet'in' special t' y'." He pouted and Wanda raised both her eyebrows in interest.

"He took you on vacation?"

"Wanda," Rogue sighed exasperatedly. "Ah'd hardly call it a vacation. He kidnapped me, dragged meh illegally on a train, an' got meh attacked by some creepy assassins called the rippers."

"But Roguey, y' fo'got de dinner, de romantic boat ride t'rough de bayou, de fun at Julian's house, an' de lovely swim we had as well!" He reminded gently making the whole experience sound as if had been rather romantic and fun.

Wanda smiled and Rogue snorted. "That's true an' Ah'm engaged t' that Julian guy."

Remy's demonic eyes widened in mock surprise. "Non! Remy t'ought it meant somet'in' t' y' but y' were jus' two-timin' Remy wit' his arch nemesis? De scandal!" He shut his eyes and dramatically put his hand over his heart. "Dat hurts, petite. Y' cut Remy deep. Real deep."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Give meh a knife an' Ah will." She snapped. Wanda gasped.

"Really? But Chére...Remy gave y' de token of his amour (love in French)! De Queen of Hearts card!" He said in a dramatically pained voice and Wanda watched the exchange, naively believing it.

Rogue narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Stop callin' meh that."

"What, Chére?" He said playfully.

"Yeah that! Ah ain' stupid. Ah'm fluent in French pal. Ah know what it means. An' Ah sure as heck ain' ya freakin' dear Swamp Rat."

"Why d' y' git t' use a pet name fo' Remy if he don' git t' use one fo' y'?" He asked with a grin.

Rogue's jaw dropped. "Wha..." She didn't finish because Remy took advantage of the moment of weakness and pulled her back into his arms. She snarled and demanded to be released but he merely smiled and held her tighter.

Rogue caught sight of Wanda, desperately trying not to laugh. She frowned and glared at the girl. "Ah s'pose ya find this funny." She said in an even tone.

Wanda bit her lip and shook her head, trying to make the smile go away.

"A li'l help?" Rogue asked irritated.

Wanda took a couple breaths to try and relax but as she let her guard down she burst out chuckling and giggling.

Rogue sighed and resumed the fight for her freedom. "Yah no help Wanda! But at least we got yah ta smile. Now Gambit...Let ME GO!"

"Let her go Gambit!" A mild earthquake started and knocked the Cajun's grip of Rogue loose.

He scowled at the slightly younger mutant and allowed Rogue to escape and retreat to the far side of the gazebo, glaring and scowling and cursing under her breath.

"Dis is between Remy an' de fille, rock head." Remy said coldly.

"Well here's a free lesson Gambit. Mess with one of the Brotherhood and you tangle with ALL of us." Lance grumbled in a warning tone. "Rogue may be with the X-men now but she was still one of my team."

Remy smirked. "Remy be wit' de X-Men aussi mon ami (also my friend). De contract will git written soon as dis mess wit' Quickie is solved."

Rogue emitted a pitiful wail and both boys rushed to her as she sank to the floor of the gazebo.

"Chére what de matter?" Remy asked in concern.

"Did he hurt you Rogue cuz I swear I'll burry him alive!" Lance growled.

"Mah life as Ah know it is over!" She wept. A set of brown eyes and a set of red and black gazed in concern at her as she put her head in her hands. "He's joinin' the X-men? Ah'm gonna die! Lance is there any room back at the Boarding House?"

Lance chuckled. "Hey Wanda, you mind sharing a room with her?"

"Sure." Wanda smirked wickedly.

"Not funny." Remy warned. "Really not funny. Y' deux (two) can' have Rogue! She be Remy's!" He whined.

"Oh grow up! Ah don't b'long ta anyone!" Rogue snapped. She stood up and groaned. "Hello Gambit, Good bye privacy and normalcy."

Wanda smiled gently and looked over to Lance. "So why are you here?"

"Hey rescuing damsels in distress is what heroes do. But as Rogue will slit my throat for calling her that, I acknowledge that she is not helpless and she can take care of herself."

Rogue smiled glad he had remembered her hating the fragile female treatment. "So why are yah here, really?"

"Wanda you looked really upset. And I wanted to make sure you were okay. I can relate to the parental betrayal thing slightly. And nobody should have to go what you went through."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "I'm fine thank you my valiant hero. The antics of the Southern lovebirds over here cheered me up slightly. Okay no I lied. They cheered me up a whole lot."

Rogue glowered at what she had just been called and frowned. "Ah ain't the only gal round here with a clingy guy." She said in a threatening tone. "So yah of all people should be sympathetic to having an amphibious slime secreting jerk flirting with ya and annoying ya ta heck when ya don' want him ta."

Lance snorted in appreciation of understanding what she had just implied.

Remy was seconds behind him in figuring it out but he frowned. "Did y' just compare Remy t' Toad?"

"Sure did Sugah!" Rogue smirked coyly.

Remy was stunned. First by the relevation and then by her choice of words. He chuckled and smirked a little too. "Sugah huh, Chérie? Knew y' loved Remy. Didn' know our relationship was t' de point o' pet names from y' yet."

"Why don't you go drown in the swamp bayou boy?" She rolled her eyes in frustration as he smirked.

"Y' an' Remy bot' know dat ain' what y' want, Chérie. Y' know y' love Remy."

"Yeah, like Ah love the plague." She grumbled.

Lance smiled and shook his head. "Well anyway, it looks like its going to start raining soon. We ought to head inside."

"Why?" Both girls asked curiously.

"Ah like the rain. An' we ain' sugah, we ain' gonna melt."

Wanda snickered. "Well, maybe you guys had better head in. Especially you Gambit. Cuz after all, YOU'RE sugar. According to Rogue anyway." Rogue shot her a nasty glare while Remy gave the girl an appreciative grin.

"Oui dats right, an' Remy gonna make sure his Cherie don' melt neit'er." With that he grabbed Rogue by the wrist and headed inside, much against Rogue's protest.

"That was mean." Lance commented to Wanda smiling.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd get the hint that she doesn't want to go inside." Wanda smirked with an eye roll.

"That's not what I meant." He smirked.

"I know what you meant. That's how I chose to respond." She replied with her own smirk.

"Sometimes you are so much like your brother it terrifies me." Lance shook his head.

"That is something he would say. I guess the playful teasing thing comes naturally." As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them.

Wanda sighed and looked away. "I'm not so sure being like them is a good thing anymore."

Lance sighed. "Come on. Lets go inside. Maybe they've figured out something for your brother."

At this Wanda burst into tears. Lance was immediately alarmed. "What? What'd I do?"

"I...you...He can't die Lance." She wailed. "He just can't! I don't know what I would do! I know he lied to me and he has a history of being a jerk but he's still my brother!" She fell into Lance's arms sobbing weakly. "I'm scared Lance. So scared. They won't let him die will they?"

Lance hugged her awkwardly and tried to console her. "Wanda, Dr. McCoy is a very good doctor. Xavier's a nice guy too. They won't let him die if they can help it."

Wanda looked instantly cheered up a bit. "They'll help him even though he's Magneto's son? One of the brotherhood?"

"Wanda they even took me in." She looked at him puzzled. "I briefly joined the X-Men. To get closer to...closer to Kitty." He explained with a sad look in his eyes. "And Xavier's to kind to just let him die. Besides, he and Magneto were once close friends."

Wanda smiled gently. "Come on. We should go in. Maybe there's been a change in Pietro's status." She untangled herself from his arms. "Um...Sorry. You know for, getting all clingy and emotional there. And hugging you. I don't know what came over me." She blushed slightly.

"Don't worry I won't tell Toad." He joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should." She tilted her head to the side. "Maybe if I were dating somebody for real he'd lay off. Hmm." She pondered.

"Wanda the guy's infatuated with you. I doubt he'd leave you alone." Lance pointed out.

"Yeah. I should probably apologize to Rogue shouldn't I? I of anybody know what its like to have a guy you can't stand fawning over you at all hours of the day."

Lance laughed slightly. "Yeah. But...No I shouldn't say that."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Okay you got my attention."

"Well what I was going to say...I can't. She'd kill me for sure."

Wanda gave him a pointed look as if to say 'if you don't tell me I will'.

Lance sighed. "Well, don't let this get back to Rogue, but I am not so sure she hates him. I know she says she does, but I did live with her for a while. I know her and she's an expert at hiding emotion and disguising it."

"So you're basically saying..."

"I think she's head over heals for him." Lance frowned. "She's scared of rejection or being used so she acts as if she hates him. But I don't know what the heck she sees in him."

Wanda thought for a moment. "Well he is charming. And he's not hard to look at either. His eyes are intriguing and he's so mysterious." Wanda blushed a little. "Personally, if it was him instead of Toad I don't know if I'd be so...dead set against him kissing me or paying me flattering attention."

Lance raised an eyebrow and frowned. "Well Wanda, kissing is a huge issue with Rogue. Don't you know she can't control her power?"

"She can't?" Wanda asked horrified. "How terrible! So she can't touch without absorbing? Poor girl!"

Lance nodded. "Yeah. She pushes him away because she doesn't want to hurt him." Wanda looked at her own hands.

"I never knew that. I can't imagine life without touch. Is that why she wears gloves? I just thought they were part of her look."

Lance nodded grimly. "But its probably better for her with him. She can't get close so he can't do his usual love-her-and-leave-her routine."

"Wow." Wanda sighed. "Poor girl. No wonder she freaks out when he pushes the limits and gets so close and huggy. If I were her I'd go ballistic in that situation."

"Yeah but we really better get inside. Look, don't mention any of this conversation to Rogue. She tends to be a bit sensitive about the no-touch rule."

Wanda nodded and the two teens headed inside. They went down two the med-lab and both cheered up considerably. Unbeknownst to them the whole emotional scene had been watched.

They entered and were met with a few curious glances.

"Lance-you-keep-your-hands-off-my-sister!" Pietro growled.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Lance asked in confusion.

"Don't-play-innocent-with-us-Lance!" Pietro snarled. "You-were-seen-out-in-the-gazebo-all-huggy-and-with-your-arms-around-her-and...When-I-said- move-on-I-did-NOT-mean-to-my-sister!"

"What? You have it completely wrong!" Lance said in a relieved tone.

"No-I-don't!" Pietro frowned. "Toad-followed-you-out. He-saw-the-whole-thing."

It was then that Wanda and Lance noticed Toad slouching in his chair looking devastated and depressed.

"I did yo." He said weakly. He looked at the two as if they had ripped out his very soul.

"Oh don't you act like I betrayed you." Wanda rolled her eyes. "We were never a couple. And Pietro, need I remind you that what I do and who I do it with is not any of your business? I have half a mind not to hex all of you into next week. There's nothing between me and him!"

Lance smiled weekly and sat down.

"Um what she said. So anything change while we were gone?" He asked McCoy.

The doctor's expression grew grim. "Yes unfortunately now we know for absolute sure that Pietro's cells are beginning to collapse. His immune system is weakening dangerously. We just got into contact with his father; Eric is on his way as we speak. Until we can get this sorted out, I'm afraid we won't be able to allow him to leave this room. It is a secure environment that is germ and bacterium free."

Pietro grumbled. "And-I'm-already-bored-out-of-my-skull. Lance-talk-some-sense-into-them! Make-them-let-me-go!" He whined.

Lance shook his head at his friend. "Sorry buddy. Doctor's orders." Pietro scowled and crossed his arms.

"Some-friend-you-are!"

A faint alarm began alerting the institute of the presence of a non resident of the institute entering the property.

"Ah I do believe Eric is here already." Xavier smiled gently. He closed his eyes and scanned the property. "And Tabitha, Kitty, and Piotr just returned from their excursion to the mall. Lance tensed visibly at hearing his ex-girl friend and her current boyfriend's names used together but he took a small note of pleasure in the fact that it couldn't have been a date because Tabitha had been with them. "I shall have them escort Eric down here."

Lance tensed and looked towards the door. He didn't know if he really wanted to stick around to see them.

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Lance-get-over-it. She-moved-on. Why-can't-you?"

Wanda rolled her own eyes. "Can't you see that its hard on him pea-brain?" She looked to Lance. "You don't have to stick around if you don't want to. I am sure my idiot of a brother would understand."

Lance shook his head. "No, I have to. I can't let this bother me so much."

Xavier looked at Lance in understanding. "Your breakup with Kitty was a hard one. We all understand if you are not ready to see her yet."

But Lance stubbornly shook his head. "I'll be okay."

He stared at the door and in a few moments Magneto rushed through the door, followed by Pyro, Tabitha, Piotr, and finally Kitty."

"He's here professor." Kitty said unnecessarily.

"Greetings Eric." Xavier said calmly.

"I have no time for pleasantries Charles. You were vague on the phone. What is wrong with my son?" The man asked warily.

Xavier sighed and wheeled out of the way, giving Magneto an uninhibited view of Pietro propped up on pillows, with all sorts of machines and hook-ups attached.

"What happened?" Magneto rushed to the bedside wearing a worried expression.

"Your son blacked out and fell down the stairs. After he failed to resume consciousness after twenty minutes, his sister called me frantically and ten minutes later Wanda and the rest of the brotherhood had him here in the infirmary where Hank discovered that his cells are collapsing."

"Rogue, having had previously absorbed you was able to recall that you had done something to him in his child hood involving the machine of evolution you used on Scott and Alex Summers and of course yourself, Sabretooth, and Mystique."

Magneto's face paled. "Yes. But from all test results, there were no negative side affects. And if there were, I'd have felt them a long time ago Charles."

"Perhaps, but your son's systems process everything much faster than normal beings. It is possible that this wouldn't have taken place until his eighties if he wasn't gifted with super-speed. I need to know what exactly that machine did to him. If I don't, there is a strong likely hood that Pietro will die as his cells and body continue to fail."

Magneto nodded. "I understand. My laboratory was in Poland. On the border near Germany. But all my equipment was destroyed years ago...to prevent Wolverine from getting the answers about what happened with Nightcrawler when he was an infant. And the machine itself was destroyed on asteroid m as you well know."

"Can you negate the effects?" Xavier asked evenly. "I hardly feel the need to push the consequence that it is your only son's life is on the line."

Magneto looked grim. "I don't quite know how. It could probably be done but I'd need to research and build another machine."

"Then that is what must happen." Xavier nodded. "I myself will help you, along with Hank, and I can call in a few favors with various other scientists. A colleague, Forge might be helpful and Dr. Moira McTaggart would be happy to help as well of course."

"The only problem with that idea," McCoy said as he poured over charts and various graphs and data tables on the monitor of his computer. "Is that we have to be done VERY quickly."

"Why? What is the time constraint?"

"For one thing," McCoy stated grimly. "Pietro's cells and systems are rapidly collapsing. We don't have very much time at all before the situation becomes critical."

"How long exactly is 'not very much' time?" Magneto asked the doctor sternly.

"If you give me a moment, I can compute the actual time we have." McCoy clicked away at his key board for a few seconds. When he finished he looked grim. "Given how fast the process is occurring, we had better work very fast. It is four o' clock right now. If the collapsing and failing continues without being stopped or slowed, by 6:30 PM tomorrow evening, the effects will be permanent and fatal."

"Wait a second!" Wanda looked futilely from her brother, to her father, to Dr. McCoy. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes Wanda." McCoy sighed grimly. "If it doesn't get resolved post haste, your brother has little more than 24 hours left to live."

**Well there you have it. If you hadn't figured it out, Pietro is the one with 24 hours left to live. But I expect the majority of you knew that in the first chapter. If you just spent all this time reading it, kindly review and let me know what you are thinking about this story. I appreciate it very much.**

**Oh and don't think I don't respond to reviews anymore.**

**Howlerdrode- **Scary huh? Well, I got a lot of people saying "Back in Diapers is too sweet so I am using this as a way to break that. No more dentist trips for readers of this story. Hmm, interesting opinions. You'll have to wait and see for a straight answer though. One thing, you mentioned Storm. I think you might have meant Mystique. Thanks for being reviewer number one.

**ishandahalf-** I am glad you like it. Yeah, can't be too fun for Pietro having this condition can it? I agree, poor Pie! Poor Wanda! And yes even poor Rogue! So did you enjoy the tidbit of Romy? I put it in there because you requested it. Snigger Okay so I had planned to do it. You know me too well. I can't keep the Romyness at bay. (Not like I'd want to though...) And Remy isn't just going to let Rogue suffer! Come on what kind of gentleman would he be?

**EviltwinAlix-** Aw don't cry sis. hands over the tissue box Leave me alone. You are the only person in the world who knows how this is going to turn out since you donated the idea. Yeah I am fully aware that its your guy whose gonna die but its a necessary sacrifice for the story. Don't worry he'll be well taken care of until the end. If anyone should be upset its me for what you plan to do to a certain character in your new story. So how are you liking the trip to angst shelf of my brain? And don't worry it will get worse and angstier and longer until the last chapter I promise. As for the other story. I know its sweet but that's what I do. And I offered to pay for the cavities I caused you. Not my fault you didn't accept.

**ldypebsaby-** First of all did I get your name right? Second of all I am glad you like the story. Just wait and see for the answer to your question.

**witch-UK-** I am glad you loved this story.


	5. The nap and freetime

Hello again. I am sure many of you are on the edge of your seat, anxious to know how this will turn out. Well, EviltwinAlix of course knows and will kindly not tell. I myself know the ending I have in mind but its getting from point a to point z that is the adventure and I hope you guys stick around to enjoy it with me.

A warning to the Pietro fans, this is my field trip to the world of angst and I cannot guarantee a fairy-tale ending for you. As a precautionary I recommend keeping a stash of tissue and junk foods on hand to comfort yourselves particularly in the later chapters.

Disclaimer: Okay. Repeat after me. Heartsyhawk. Does. Not. Own. X. Men. Evolution. Or. Any. Other. Previously. Claimed. Products. Companies. People. Or etcetera. Ok is that clear enough?

8)8)8)8)8)8)8)8)8)8)

Everybody in the room gaped at Doctor McCoy.

"Please, tell me I have misheard you." Magneto said evenly.

Dr. Hank McCoy sighed. "I am sorry Magneto. But you heard what you don't want. Your son, Pietro, unless we have a major breakthrough and fast, has little over twenty-four hours left of life."

Eric Lenshurr blinked and looked at his shell-shocked seventeen-year-old son. Blue eyes filled with horror were wide as dinner plates.

"I...I-can-not-be-dying..." Pietro stammered. "I'm...I'm-too-me! I'm-too-too-perfect-and-good-looking-and-young! I'm-only-17-for-crying-out-loud!" He swallowed. "How-could-I-be-dying!" He demanded. "I'm-too-perfect-and-I-have-way-too-many-dates-lined-up-and..." He looked horror-struck. For a few moments the mask of age revealed the terrified little boy who had been hidden under the ego. A little boy, who was terrified of the prospect of death.

Wanda inhaled a sharp breath and tears filled her ocean-blue eyes. "No..." She shook her head in hopes that this whole thing would clear from her mind like a daydream. Or a nightmare.

Xavier looked sadly at the twins. Currently they both resembled the nine-year-olds they had never really grown out of being. One was terrified for his life, while his sister was terrified for her brother.

Kitty had clasped a hand to her mouth in horror. She had never been too fond of Pietro but she didn't wish him dead. And she could hardly imagine being told she had just a little more than one day to live.

Piotr placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, while glancing uneasily at his former boss. Lance tensed and looked away as memories both beautiful and painful replayed in his mind.

Wanda blinked repeatedly, trying to hold back a torrent of emotion. She clenched her fists while trying to keep her voice steady. "Why? Why him? Why now? Its...it's just...not fair! And...And...I...I just can't take this anymore!" She wailed and suddenly a potted plant in a corner of the room caught fire.

Some of the people franticly panicked while Xavier remained calm and attempted to soothe Wanda and calm her down. But Wanda saw the fire and panicked further. She had always been terrified of fire, it represented her fear and powerlessness and rage according to Agatha Harkness.

In a few moments the sprinkler system kicked in and doused the room. Everyone sat there drenched and nervous except Pyro who stood transfixed gazing at the spot where the flames had just been. He turned to Wanda in awe, regarding her as a Goddess of some sort. His own blue eyes searched out hers as water dripped from his soaked red-orange hair and onto his orange t-shirt.

"Are you okay Honey muffin?" Toad asked her timidly as she tried to regulate her breathing and clutched her arms around her body in fear and absolute misery.

"Just leave me alone, Todd please." She begged. He jumped in surprise as she had addressed him by his real name. He hadn't even been aware that she knew it. "And just don't call me those stupid names." She sighed. "Please just don't."

"Anything you say Angel-I mean Wanda." He said gently. He lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and stepped away. "But if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always ready for you." He bowed his head.

"Is he really going to die?" She asked miserably as she attempted to recompose herself.

McCoy nodded woefully. "That's what it looks like, but we are getting on solving this right away. Professor Xavier is contacting Moira MacTaggart as we speak. And then he will bring in Forge and a few others to help. Please Wanda, know that we will do all in our power to help him."

Wanda smiled weakly. Then she turned to her brother. "You better get well. Or else. I swear...I'll never forgive you Pietro."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't-worry-about-me-Wanda. I'm-too-perfect-to-die. I'm-immortal. I-won't-die-because-I-am-indestructible."

"No you aren't." She shook her head sadly. "Don't die Pietro. I'm serious."

He gave her a look that plainly said not to worry. "Hey-sis-with-my-immune-system, I'll-be-good-as-new-in-about-two-hours." He smirked and Magneto, Dr. McCoy and Xavier shared a distressed look.

"Pietro, don't be a fool.." Magneto scolded sharply. "For the first system to fail will be your immune system. Then any number of things could go wrong and shorten the time even more."

Pietro had clearly reached the denial stage. He rolled his eyes.

"Ok" Xavier said in his calm voice. "Moira's on the way as we speak, as is Forge, and a few others I feel will be of service.

McCoy nodded. "Look kids, staying down here isn't a good idea. Pietro needs a brief rest as I feel this may be too much excitement for him in his current state.

The teen scowled. "No-let-them-stay! I-am-not-a-baby-and-I-don't-want-a-nap!"

"Very well then, I will have to give you something to help." McCoy said vaguely and examined a medical cabinet. He located a small bottle and a syringe. He filled it and took the young mutant's arm.

"Hey-what-are-you-doing-with-that? What's-in-that-thing?" The boy strained to get up and pull away but the IV tugged at his arm so he didn't pull again.

"Don't worry so much Pietro. This is just a mild sleeping draught. Don't get so excited."

The doctor plunged a tiny bit of the syringe full of clear liquid into the speed demon's arm.

"Ow! What's-it-do? Is-it-supposed-to-make-me-tired? I'm-not-tired-yet! I-feel-wide-awake-and-man! I-am-bored-out-of-my-skull! Still-not-tired! Am-I-supposed-to-be-sleepy? I-don't-think-that-stuff-is-work-" He blinked and his eyes shut halfway. He leaned back onto the pillows and yawned. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a week and McCoy smiled gently at the boy as he drifted off to sleep.

"I do believe my sleep serum is working perfectly." He said quietly.

"What did you do to him?" Magneto asked angrily.

"A serum that helped him to fall asleep." The doctor explained. "It won't in anyway harm him or increase the speed of the collapse of his systems."

Wanda frowned. "Why does he need it?" She asked suspiciously.

"I need to examine his brain waves in a passive state. I need to know if his body is even reacting to what's happening. If he is sleeping then other factors won't influence the waves and interfere with the interpretation and the results.."

Wanda nodded and pretended she understood what the doctor had said.

"Its the most safe, fast-acting, no-side-effect serum I have in my stock at this time. It will keep him out for exactly one hour. Don't worry I promise this won't do anything wrong to young Pietro."

Xavier nodded. "Come, Eric, I must attempt to pull the memories from you so we may do the necessary research. And I suggest all of you go enjoy this hour as I have a feeling that the next twenty-five will be the most hectic yet.

He wheeled out to head to the quiet of his library with Magneto close behind. Fred went off in search of the kitchen. Piotr steered Kitty out of the room to help her unpack from the trip to the mall. Wanda clutched her sleeping brother's hand nervously.

"Come on Pie. Get better!" She whispered. "We're twins, we're supposed to share pain."

Lance put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't give up hope."

She smiled at the gesture of comfort coming from her brother's best friend who looked on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "You either." She looked at him pointedly with a small smile.

"We can't give up. Losing him would be a catastrophe. He's obnoxious but...he is my best friend and your brother."

Toad looked at the two and looked crushed. "I'll just go find Freddy, yo. Don't want to mess up a 'magic moment'." With that he sadly hopped off.

Wanda stared after him. "He seems really hurt."

"Ah he'll get over you and it's not like he has anything to worry about." The older mutant smiled warmly at Wanda. "Don't take any offence Wanda, but my heart already belongs to somebody else." He sighed miserably and stared at the spot Kitty had stood in before being sheparded off. "Even if she doesn't want it."

Wanda nodded. "Kitty right? Well that's kind of good. Not that you're miserable but I really don't like you like that. And I really am not offended. You're like an older brother to me and it would just be weird, you know?" She grinned to show him she hadn't really thought anything romantic was between them. "As for the Kitty and Colossus situation, why not get some 411 on them. And maybe my brother's right, maybe moving on would be a smart idea."

Lance sighed and shook his head. "I'm being selfish. If I can't have Kitty, I don't know if I want anybody. And I know the end is near when Pietro is right about my love life."

Wanda smiled. "I'm going to go exploring. Maybe find something here that's worth my attention. You staying or coming?"

Lance cast a last fleeting glance at his friend, lying in the hospital bed, connected to the IV and machines, and breathing softly and evenly. "Coming. This is depressing."

The two teens headed out of the room unaware that they were followed by a young mutant whose blue eyes were still filled with awe and admiration.

Meanwhile down in the rec room...

Rogue was perusing the DVD's trying to pick one to watch. She was unaware that she had an audience. She grumbled and muttered incoherently at each one.

"Scamper the Penguin? Mahghty (Mighty)Morphin' Power Rangers: the movie? Pokémon: Heroes? Sponge Bob's Spongiest Adventures? Ok these hafta be Jamie's...Tony Hawk: An autobiography? Nope, Evan's dumb movies...no. Beauty an' the Beast? Cinderella? The little Mermaid? The Lizzie McGuire Movie? Tuck Everlastin'? Jeez, mental note: Kitty, Jubilee, and Amara own only corny happily ever after movies. Lets see...Star Wars, Star Trek, Boston Red Sox movie, ET, Superman, Batman Returns, Catwoman, this is gittin' meh nowhere fast. Especially goin' through Kurt an' Bobby's movies. Hm, Bay Watch? Ugh. Ray and Roberto's crud. No, nuh-uh, not in this lahfe tahme (lifetime). Why don' we got anythin' good ta watch?" She asked as she glared at the cover of Anastasia.

"Chére, if y' expect dat movie t' answer y' den maybe y' should be askin' Ol' Mags fo' de address of dat place he left his fille (daughter in French) in."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Go away Swamp Rat. Go bother Jean or somebody who wants ya ta flirt with 'em."

"Now where be de fun in dat?" Remy winked gently as he leaned onto the armrest of the couch. "De scenery in dis room be tres belle. (very beautiful)."

"Git lost or Ah swear Ah'll call Logan."

"An' tell de homme what? Dat he gotta kill Remy fo' complimentin' y'?"

"No. Ah'll tell him ya harassin' meh. An' if he don' kill y' Ah will. That should guarantee ya a death date. Do ya have any next of kin or relatives ta contact? Or would ya like ta plan ya own funeral? Hm, Ah'm feelin' generous. How do ya wanna die?"

"Of old age." Remy smirked and removed a pack of cigarettes from his trench coat pocket. He lit one and took a drag.

"Not an option. But Logan won't have to worry if ya keep up that nasty habit of ya's." Rogue frowned and waved the smoke away, her nose wrinkling at the scent of it. "Yah do know ya paintin' ya lungs black rahght (right)?"

"T'ought y' liked black Chére." He drawled with a smirk.

"Ya are aware then that ya killin' yahself (yourself)?" She frowned as she waved another drift of the offending smoke away from herself.

"Aw, Remy knew y' cared Chérie." He smirked and took another drag.

"No Ah don' care. Yah wanna die ya go rahght (right) ahead swamp rat, no skin off mah back. But don' take meh with ya."

Remy sighed and flicked the cigarette out the window. "Better?"

Rogue smirked. "Much. Though Ah jus' pass up an oportunity ta watch ya suffer a long painful death."

"Dat hurts Chérie." He put a hand over his heart.

"Yah know if ya smoke inside the professor won' like it. Hm, maybe he won' even let ya join the team...Oh professor!"

"Shh Chére!" He moved in and clamped a gloved hand over her mouth. "Yah'd be sendin' po' Remy t' someone worse den Mags if y' tattle! Remy'll never do it 'gain if y' stay quiet!" He pleaded with a pitiful expression on his face.

Rogue pushed his hand away. She was about to yell for Logan or the professor or both but the look in his eyes made her hesitate. "Who could be worse than Magneto?" She asked curiously.

"Y'd be s'prised." Remy sighed. "Mon pére fo' un."

"Yah father?" She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

Remy nodded. "De man t'ink Remy just a bit o' property fo' him. Dat an' he be tryin' t' bury de hatchet in Remy's skull. Or maybe Remy's heart..."

"What's he tryin' ta do?"

"Yah remember de rippers? An' Julian? De crazy homme who tried t' kill y' down in N'Awlins (New Orleans)?"

"Which one?" Rogue smirked. "Ah seem ta remember a whole mess o' homicidal guys after meh an' tryin' ta git meh killed y'all bein' no exception ta that."

Remy frowned. "Told y' Remy was sorry. But dat beside de point."

"Yeah Julian was the one Ah absorbed. Blonde hair? Blue-green eyes? Guy who tried sinkin' the boat we were in with a machine gun?"

"Oui, dats de homme. Well he got a li'l sister..."

"Let me guess, ya did somet'in' t' her an' now he wants ya dead an' ya dad says he can off ya." She smirked.

"Non. Dat fille be obsessed wit' Remy. Yeah Julian hates Remy but its cuz he don' want Remy fo' a li'l brot'er in law."

Rogue's eyes instantly flashed with shock. "That would mean the gal's..."

"De mos' evil li'l witch on de planet." Remy finished bitterly. "Ot'erwise known as Remy's fiancée."

"Yah engaged?" Rogue practically screamed at him as she backed away.

"Not like Remy had any choice." He frowned. "Chére please, it ain' what y' t'inkin' at all! Let Remy explain it t' y'..."

"No choice mah foot!" Rogue glared. "Don' worry about explainin' Gambit. There's only one reason ta git down on one knee an' propose ta a gal. An' we both know it!"

"Non, y' don'." Remy said desperately. "Remy don' want t' marry her!"

"Yeah. Right." Rogue snapped. "Ah don' believe this! Yah engaged! An' ya never told meh an'...argh! Ya stupid inconsiderate jerk! Ah was...an' Ah thought...Ugh. Just go away Gambit. Ah ain' in a good mood fo' this right now!" She glowered and turned away from him.

He sighed miserably. His empathic powers were adding her own feelings to his and mixing the hurt and betrayal with his own and the surge of emotion was unbearable. "Chére..." He started. "Listen, I don' love de girl. We bin engaged since Remy was four. It would've been longer but I was adopted. Remy knows y' upset...but...it really ain' a typical situation."

Rogue looked at him as if to scowl. But she took pity on him. "An arranged marriage?"

Remy nodded. "Stayin' up nort' is de on'y way out. Y' can' send Remy back t' dem, please Rogue." He begged.

She was taken aback by the fact that he addressed her by her chosen name. She blinked and pretended to think. Remy's face fell and he sighed heavily.

"Ok. Remy get it. Just gonna go an' pack now...See y' round Rogue." He cast hurt eyes to the floor and hung his head.

"Aw wait up swamp rat." She called and he turned. "Ah'll hate mahself fo' this tomorrow, ah heck Ah'm hatin' mahself now but...Ah ain' gonna tattle on ya. That's Ms. Perfect's job."

He raised an eyebrow quizzically at her. "Y' pullin' Remy's leg? Cuz it ain' nice t' kick a homme (man) when he down petite."

She shook her head. "Ah'm serious. Ah...won't rat out ya smokin' habits...taday.."

Remy's black and red eyes lit up mischievously. "Guess Chére care fo' Remy mo' den she says, non?"

"No is right Swamp Rat." She rolled her eyes. "Ah'm doin' the gal a favor. Goodness knows Ah wouldn' wanna be stuck with ya fo'ever." She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Wouldn' be fo'ever. Dat fille (girl) would kill Remy de first time he don' take out de trash on de first call." He mumbled serious again.

"Well, ya owe me one then." She gave him a small half smile.

He smirked impishly. "Remy know how t' repay dat debt Chére..."

SLAP!

"OW!"

"Ya stupid sex crazed jerk!"

"Remy didn' mean nuttin' bad. Just dinner." He widened his eyes innocently as a faint blush hit her cheeks. Then he smirked in amusement. "Does Remy's Chérie got a dirty mind?"

"NO!" She frowned. "Ah just know ya. Remember ya psyche's in mah brain." She scowled.

Remy shook his head. "So no objection t' dinner den? T'night?"

"That depends, will ya be smokin'?" She asked as she twirled a thin lock of white hair.

"Chére, Remy even quit if y' want him too." He searched for a reaction and smiled gently as she rolled her eyes with an almost invisible half-smile.

"Yah promise? No mo' smokin' ever?"

Remy nodded while grinning at her. He figured he could always smoke when she wasn't around.

Rogue smiled softly. "What did ya have in mind?"

He smirked. "Well first, Remy was gonna take y' fo' food and den dancin' an' maybe find some nice preacher t' marry us an' den Remy was t'inkin' we could move out an'..."

"Yah turkey! Ah meant fo' dinner." She scolded with a frown.

"De lady gits t' pick de first date petite." He smiled gently.

"This ain' a date!" She snapped.

"Uh-huh, den what would y' call it? If y'd rat'er t'ink bout it as de test run fo' when we git hitched..."

SLAP!

"What de heck was dat fo'?"

"Sorry but Ah had ta git that illusion out of ya head. What makes ya think Ah'd marry yah ever? Cuz Ah wouldn' even if mah soul depended on it. Ah would marry that Julian guy first." She snapped.

"Remy pickin' up de hints." He smirked. "Y' scared of gittin' attached ain' y'? Wow, an' dey say it de hommes who got de commitment phobias." He chuckled.

"Yah one ta talk. Jus' five minutes ago ya were beggin' me not to make you go home and marry your fiancée of what, fifteen years?"

"Sixteen an' if y' ever met de fille, heaven forbid, den you wouldn' even joke bout sendin' Remy back t' her." He frowned.

"Whatever." Rogue frowned. A worried look came over her face. She turned her head slightly to the door that led down to the med-lab. "Um, can Ah take a rain check on dinner? At least until Pietro's better?" She asked softly.

"Y' really care fo' Quickie doncha?" Remy asked her gently.

She nodded. "Ah don' like him or nothin' and he can be super obnoxious but he's like a baby brother ta me from when Ah was with the brotherhood. And Ah'm worried." She sighed and shook her head. "Ah know it sounds silly but..."

Remy wrapped an arm gently around her shoulder. "Remy don' mind. It means a lot t' y' so de date can wait til Quickie gits his scrawny li'l rear healt'y again."

Rogue frowned. "It ain' a date!"

While this was going on, Wanda and Lance were walking down by the danger room in a relaxed and comfortable silence. He was showing her around what he remembered from his brief spell as a member of Xavier's team.

All of a sudden, the elevator doors burst open. Lance walked straight into Kitty who hurried out and didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Oh, like, sorry. Clumsy me..." She smiled but then realized who she had run into. "Hi...Lance." She cast her eyes down.

"Hey...Kitty..." He attempted to smile but failed and looked more miserable than ever. "So...how's everything going?" He asked lamely.

"Fine." She answered shyly as she played with the sleeve of her shirt. She avoided his eyes carefully.

Wanda nodded to Lance. "I'm going to go check on progress. See you too later." She then headed off to the med lab.

Kitty followed the girl with weary eyes. "So you and Wanda huh?" She said almost sadly.

"You and Colossus." Lance pointed out dryly. "Is he good to you?"

"Piotr? Oh he's great." She said in false enthusiasm. "Real...sweet and nice you know?"

"That's good." Lance nodded feeling incredibly stupid. Here was his chance to show her how much she hurt him and he was too busy studying every detail about her that he had missed so sorely from her pretty brown hair and loose bangs to her sapphire blue eyes to the tiny freckles on her nose and her beautiful voice.

"Well, I'd better go..." She said softly. "I was, like, looking for Jean. I thought she might be down here but I can see she isn't and so I better try somewhere else." She babbled. She turned to go back onto the elevator and Lance put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just thought you should know..." He started and as her eyes met his he felt himself get lost in their depths. Me and Wanda? We aren't together." With that he let his hand fall to the side and he turned to go find the stairs.

As Kitty rode the elevator up she felt increasingly awful. The look on Lance's face was like he was a puppy she had kicked. And she knew the instant he told her that he was not with Wanda she knew he hadn't moved on.

She blinked back tears. It wasn't fair. She was happy now. She was in a good relationship with a really sweet guy. She and Piotr had no problems and the whole thing was a beautiful relationship. Wasn't it?

"What's wrong Kitty?" A German accented voice called and startled her. She whirled around and then finally looked upward where her friend Kurt was hanging from the ceiling fan by his tail. She smiled up at him.

"Kurt you fuzzy menace! Like, don't startle me like that."

"Sorry Kitty." He teleported down in front of her. "So what is the matter?"

Kitty smiled shakily and then her eyes welled with unshed tears. "I just...I, like, totally just literally ran into Lance." She sniffled.

"Oh." Kurt said with a frown as realization hit. "What did he say? Did he do something? Because if he did..."

"N-no. It's not that. That's, like, the total opposite." She burst into tears. "That's what's wrong! He was being so...decent and polite and I could totally see that talking to me was hard for him and now I feel like I'm, like, a terrible person."

Kurt sighed and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Kitty, you are not terrible. He shouldn't make you feel that way."

"Kurt, the fact that made me feel so bad is the fact that I'm supposed to be dating Piotr!" She wailed. "I hate that I'm hurting him Kurt." She said softly with a distant look in his eyes.

"You don't know its you Kitty." Kurt said firmly. "His best friend is lying in the med-lab with a sentence of just twenty-five and a half hours left to live. That might have him upset too."

"No. I know he's hurting about me and Piotr. Call it women's intuition but I swear there was a look in his eyes like I had just ripped out his soul when I told him how Piotr treats me. And when I thought he and Wanda were, like, together..." Kitty sighed. "Why is love so hard?"

"If I knew that, I would write a book and get rich quick, Kitty." Her blue fuzzy friend smiled gently. "You could talk to Jean or the Prof. but I doubt even they know."

"So I take it that things are, like, not going too well with Amanda?"

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Nein. We've been...very distant lately. She told me that she thinks perhaps we should see other people."

Kitty frowned. "Why would she say something like that? I thought she wanted this to get serious..."

"It's her parents." Kurt sighed. "They do not like her seeing me."

"What? Why not?" Kitty cried.

"Because they do not like the fuzzy one." He frowned. "Also they are moving to a place where mutants are not allowed and forcing her to join an anti-mutant school for girls."

"I'm, like, so totally sorry Kurt!" Kitty calmed down instantly. She gave her friend a pitying look. "I feel like such a jerk. I've been being such a baby but you have worse problems!"

"Kitty, you are more than entitled to your own romance troubles. I think girls are more prone to it anyway. Do not worry. I will be okay." He smiled and she grinned in return. "So can I ask a question?"

"Sure." Kitty shrugged.

"Do not be angry or anything but do you still have feelings for Lance?"

Kitty frowned but not because the question offended her. She had to think about the answer. "Well, I...I'm, like, not too sure." She looked confused.

Meanwhile, Wanda had wandered upstairs. She really wasn't too sure that she was ready to hear the verdict on her brother. So she just drifted onto the grounds and vaguely explored her surroundings. The light snow didn't bother her, in fact she somewhat enjoyed it. She headed back up into the gazebo she had been in earlier. She sighed and stared out at the institute. She mulled the thoughts of today in her head.

She really wanted her brother to be okay. Just this morning he had been his typical annoying self and when he had refused to get her coat she had been agitated enough to wish she was an only child. But she wasn't serious! She was just frustrated and she hadn't meant it but now she was getting her horrible wish.

"Pie, please don't die!" She pleaded aloud.

"You're brother really means a lot to you don' he Sheila?" A curious Australian voice said softly.

Wanda spun around glaring, her clenched fists glowing blue. She found herself face to face with a red-headed Aussie who looked just as startled as she did.

"Okay! Oy get it Sheila, don' suprise you!" He threw his arms in the air to show her he wasn't going to hurt her and he backed up slowly.

Wanda calmed down a little. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I don't take well to being snuck up on."

To her surprise Pyro burst out laughing. "Oy didn't sneak up on ya, Sheila!" She frowned not quite seeing the humor. "Oy've been following you since we left the infirmary, luv."

She scowled. "A: My name is not Sheila. B: I am not your love. And C: Why were you following me?" She crossed her arms.

He grinned. "Oy know who ya are. Ya ol' Maggie's Sheila right?"

"My name is Wanda." She snapped.

"Well, Bob's you're uncle." He grinned.

"I don't have an uncle named Bob." She frowned in confusion. He burst out laughing again.

"No, its an expression, love." He grinned. "Mean's there ya go." (My Australian camp counselors said that so sorry if it is wrong.) "Ya told me your name and then I knew ya were Maggie's Sheila."

"I already told you that my name is not Sheila you idiot." She growled.

Pyro smiled. "Sheila's Aussie talk for girl, love." He said gently, clearly amused that he had to explain it. At her glare he grinned again. "And love's just a term of endearment. Prolly picked the habit up from me mate Gambit." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"You never did answer me question." He coaxed. "You really care for ya brother a lot huh?"

Wanda frowned. "I don't want to talk to you. You work for my..._father_." She snarled bitterly.

"Correction, Oy'm the only Acolyte the bloke has." Pyro looked down miserably. "Since Colossus defected and came here, and Gambit's trying with everything he's got, and ya brother defecting and going back to the brotherhood and even Sabretooth out playin' with a ball a yarn somewhere...its just li'l ol' Pyro."

She caught the loneliness and bitterness in his voice and remembered his frequent visits he had made to the brotherhood. She felt a wave of pity flutter to her stomach. She didn't know if she could handle it if her friends all left her alone. She had never been comfortable being alone.

"That must be really difficult." She said softly.

"Tell me about it." Pyro nodded, the grin had faded from his face. "Can ya imagine ya best mates in the whole bloody world abandoning ya for the people who ya supposed ta hate? First the one ya respected like an older brother goes AWOL because he didn't like the way ol' bucket head treated us, not that we got treated too well in honesty but talk about sensitive." Blue eyes filled with malice revealed that this hurt very much and he was affected greatly. "And then your best mate ever goes to the same people all for a pretty Sheila." He grumbled miserably.

Wanda instantly caught that he was not happy about the Rogue and Gambit relationship. She smiled gently. "Colossus and Gambit, huh?" The older mutant sighed and nodded.

"Ya have no idea what that kind of betrayal feels like." He closed his eyes.

"Actually..." She started and he turned to her surprised. "Actually, I know exactly how much betrayal hurts. I just found out that my memories got tampered with so I would forget my father's abandoning me..." She frowned as he stiffened at what she was saying.

"Wait a moment..." She closed her eyes as a memory came back to her.

Wanda was hanging off the edge of the bridge until Scott and Jean helped her up.

"Was that Pyro after you?" Jean asked in concern.

"Yeah. He's delivering a message from my father. He wants me to stop looking for him...and his errand boy, my brother."

"But Pietro isn't hiding," Jean said confused. "He's back with the brotherhood."

Various scenes played back for her memories, including snowboarding after the same mutant she was talking to now and waking up in a large metal room and seeing the Acolytes standing at attention and then her father saying something and then Mastermind approaching her and pain in her head and her own screaming.

She gasped and jumped away from the guy she had just been talking to. He looked at her in concern.

"You stay away from me!" She shrieked. "You! You were the one who tricked me into...This whole mess is all your fault!" She cried as the gazebo glowed blue and shook worse than if Avalanche used his power.

Wisely he stepped back. "C'mon Wanda, Oy didn't want any trouble! Oy had to do what the boss said. Oy didn't even know why! All I know is that was the day the boss let me go and play with the lovely fire on the bridge..." His eyes took on a dreamy quality as he remembered the fun he had while causing trouble. He was brought back to earth by the menacing glare she aimed at him. "Would Oy'm sorry be good?" He asked nervously.

"You made it possible for my memories to be wiped away you evil horrible pyromaniac." She hissed. "You led me into a trap! You tried to kill me! You helped my father mess up my mind. You're an Acolyte! You work for my father! You stand there and are treating me really nice and civil and you're the reason that I can't remember everything!" Her shoulders shook with suppressed emotion. "Now, I can't tell what's real or not and my brother is lying down in the med-lab and if the scientists and Xavier and my father can't fix it he's gonna...d-d-die in just on day and then everything will be impossible to fix and I wished him dead so its happening now!" She burst into tears and sank to the floor while he tried to pieced together what she had said.

He kneeled beside her as she buried her face in her arms and sobbed. "Calm down, Sheila," He whispered. "Oy guess ya been keepin' a lot of stuff bottled up. Just let it all out. But don't get too worked up..." He awkwardly patted her arm soothingly.

8)8)8)8)8)

** Hi again. It is me. What did you think? Angsty enough Alix? So how was it? With Pietro temporarily out of commission and The Romy blissfulness and the Lancitty Angst, and The one sided Tonda angst and the Wanda/Lance friendship, and the mild Jonda, I am proud of this chapter.**

**So here's to all the reviewers.**

**Athena **Good to hear it's off to a running start. I am glad you are interested.

**Tamara **Well, it does just start slow, but a large area can be covered at once. Also think about the word 'slow' and then Pietro. And I am not being apologetic. Just giving credit where credit is due.

**Boston Girl **Interesting Tolstoy theory. I am glad that you like it.

**ishandahalf** I'm glad you like it. And I can't give you those answers...yet at least.

**howlerdrode **thanks. The Nightcrawler reference is from the episode Shadowed Past. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it.

**EviltwinAlix** Trust me sis, it hurts me to do it (actually more than I thought it would...). Yeah poor you.

**ldypebsaby **Glad I got your name right. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Artemis000** Um...sorry? You kinda do sound like a parent. I am glad you like it. Yeah Toad is foul. I honestly don't know, it just worked out that way. Plus, part of super speed is a super fast brain so you figure he does have to be intelligent. Hm...you'll see. Ew! Lance and Wanda together romantically? Gross! I won't ever do that! It's just wrong."


	6. Reactions and nightmares

**Hey I am here. And obviously since you are reading this so are you. Sorry its been a while but such is the life, ya know? So sit back and relax for a trip into my world.**

**Disclaimer:** **_I wanna be friends with Stan Lee_**

**_ Cuz he owns X-men and won't sell to me_**

**_ Because I am so poor_**

**_ So I can only watch 'em on TV_**

**That was to be sung to the tune of the beginning of Sheryl Crow's "Soak up the sun. It speaks the truth.**

**--------------**

Pyro looked alarmed as Wanda sobbed hysterically. Seeing girls cry wasn't something he liked too much.

"Sheila? It'll turn out okay." He said soothingly as she broke down. "Poor girl, this is all too much for you isn't it? Crikey! You're only seventeen...Nobody should have to go through what you've been through today in a lifetime, let alone one lousy day."

As the harsh cries turned to softer whimpers he felt very edgy. An emotion he rarely felt coursed through his veins. He hadn't felt guilty since he was eight years old and he broke his older brother's track trophy on accident. But as he watched the girl whose life he had inadvertently helped destroy, he remembered the things he did and felt genuinely guilty.

It was his fault she had nearly been thrown from a burning bridge. His fault she found the base at Mount Arrowrose. He had led Colossus to her unconscious body and watched as he miserably dragged her in. He had done nothing as Magneto, her own father, had her memories erased and toyed with. She had been terrified and he had stood there, unblinking, staring forward.

He blinked and swallowed the guilt. He hated the feeling and tried to justify his actions. He hadn't meant for her to nearly be thrown off the bridge. He didn't know specifics, Magneto had just told him to get the angry raven haired Goth to Mount Arrowrose. He got to snowboard for the first time ever. He didn't know what was going to happen. And Gambit and Colossus, with all their X-men beliefs and their spandex uniforms, had stood there like statues as well. And it had been on his watch that the stupid Swedish or whatever ski instructer and the blue X-man rescued her. Despite all this, he felt like an awful person. He awkwardly patted her arm very gently.

Wanda eventually looked up again, her eyes rimmed with tears and the emotional pain clearly visible. She seemed surprised to find the acolyte gently, but awkwardly, rubbing her arm as if to offer some comfort. She stood up and brushed herself off as if nothing had happened and she avoided the Australian's gaze.

"I am such an emotional train wreck today..." She said half to herself. She wiped her eyes and looked uncomfortable.

"No worries." Pyro showed her an amazingly big grin. "Today ain't been easy for you."

She frowned in suspicion. "Like you care." She accused.

He felt really horrible but gave a shaky smile. "Maybe I do."

That definately startled the girl who growled and backed away. It was easier thinking that nobody cared than dealing with the complicated feelings that came along with such confessions. . Anger was a much less complicated emotion. She did not want to have any sentiment for fear that it would just hurt her in the end.

Pyro obviously realized that his remark bit at her. He allowed her retreat room and didn't move toward her. He didn't want her to think he was romantically interested. He was just trying to make her calm down, not flirt.

"Not everyone wants to hurt ya Sheila." He said softly. That sent her into a sharper glaring session.

"Leave me alone." She hissed coldly.

"S'cuse me for thinkin' ye wan'ed to be comforted." He said sarcasticly.

"I don't need you." She growled. She turned and stomped off only to be followed by him. "Go away." She demanded.

"What if I don' wanna?" He smirked.

Wanda looked nervous. "I'll hex you into next week if you don't."

Pyro shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She reluctantly asked, crossing her arms in frustration.

"Ye look like ye need someone ta talk ta." He shrugged. "And I'm the only one around. And hexing me into next week ain' much of a threat, Sheila." He tilted his head to the side. "Might be kinda fun. I'd get to see next week before it really happened."

"Wow, you are really crazy. But I don't talk with strangers." She commented and he grinned widely.

"Yep. I am. Crazy I mean. Saint John Allerdyce, certifiably insane and escaped the nuthouse twice." He stuck out a hand which she shook with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanda Maximoff, out-of-control psychopath bent on revenge, one time escapee, or so I'm told." She smirked.

Pyro grinned. "Well, Sheila, now we're nice an' properly introduced so we ain't strangers no more. So now you can talk to me."

She shook her head and chuckled at him. She didn't know why but his antics amused her a little.

"That's the ticket." He grinned at her and she looked horribly confused. "You have a pretty smile. Ye shouldn' hide it with that scowl or frown."

She gave him a look of irritation and sighed. "My smile isn't pretty. Nothing about me is."

Pyro raised an eyebrow. "And what kind of trick mirror have you been looking into lately?" She looked away sadly. John sighed and sat down against the wall of the gazebo and looked at her expectantly, indicating that she should sit down. She obliged and frowned a little.

"I know I'm ugly, don't tell me otherwise." She looked down, finding her boots interesting.

Pyro laughed. "What gave you that idea?"

Wanda shrugged. "I've seen all the other girls. They're all skinny and love the color pink and wear clothes that look too small and would never fit me. Plus Toad says I'm beautiful. If he thinks that then there must be a problem." She said softly.

"Sheila, that is the dumbest thing I've heard in this entire eighteen years of existence. And I spent a good four years in an assylum in Sydney." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you judging this on the cheerleaders of Bayville?"

She nodded.

"Well there's the problem. They're all preps. You're just different. Gothic. Like me mate Gambits li'l Sheila."

Wanda looked down. She wanted to trust him but her ability to trust had just been severely impaired.

Pyro sensed this and abruptly changed the subject. "I noticed you accidently started a fire in the med lab earlier. That was cool."

She shuddered at the memory. "No. Fire kinda scares me. I...didn't like it much..."

Pyro gasped and placed a hand over his heart as if she had mortally wounded him. "Scared o' fire? Crikey its like a bullet to me heart it is..."

She smiled and shook her head. "Cut the dramatics Pyro."

He sat up and frowned. "I'm only Pyro when I'm ye enemy, love, Jus' like ye only the Scarlet Witch on the battlefield. When we ain't fighting I'm John and you're Wanda. And why does fire scare you?"

"It scares me because...because...I can't control it..."She admitted timidly.

"Well...I can..." John said softly as two sets of blue eyes met with wonder and both unconsciously leaned inwards.

Toad was up on the roof. He knew that would mean trouble if he was caught but he didn't care. Right now he wanted to be skewered. He felt betrayed that Wanda would fight him for so long and then fall for Lance. He found it so hard to understand.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him he turned without interest and looked up. "What?" He grumbled in an icy voice.

"Todd, you okay?" Lance asked softly.

"Not like you care much." Toad glowered.

"Actually I do. As team leader its my job to worry about a teammate."

"As a girl thief its your job to mind your own damn business." The younger boy scowled.

Lance snorted. "Girl thief? Todd, I didn't steal Wanda."

"I know. She went willingly." The boy said bitterly with a tormented look in his eyes.

"What you're thinking, about me and Wanda, is not remotely related to the truth." Lance informed Toad.

"What?"

"I don't want Wanda. Geez, I am not even interested in her. You should know that I only have eyes for Kitty. Your room is next to mine." Lance smiled. Toad chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but you were all huggin' her, yo." The sixteen-year-old pointed out.

"Todd, she was upset. Girls get huggy when they get emotional. She needed somebody to comfort her and before you ask why she didn't go to you, you really should take the hint that being a stalker and forcing yourself at her terrifies her."

Toad nodded sheepishly. "I know but...you know..."

"Yeah I do." Lance frowned. He had acted similarly to Toad when he wanted to date Kitty. "Maybe acting like that messed it up with Kitty for me. Don't make my mistake. She isn't interested just let her go. It'll only hurt worse to get attatched if she doesn't love you."

Both guys sighed and drowned in memories.

"You know something, man? Its wierd...but I don't think this whole mess hurts as much as it should...I think I've always known that she doesn't love me but it still hurts you know?"

"Well you were infatuated with her Todd. But if you want my opinion you didn't really ever love her. You were in love with loving her."

"You talking about me and Wanda or you and Pryde, yo?" Toad asked gently.

"I want to say just you and Wanda. I know I loved-no love Kitty with all my heart but now I wonder if it was just one sided..."

Lance looked out over the roof. The snow was coming down a little heavier. "We better go back inside Todd."

The younger teen nodded and they headed in. The hour was almost up and they decided to kill a little time trying to find the medlab again.

Down in the medlab, the door creaked open quietly and a shadow slipped into the room. Dr. Hank McCoy was busy with Xavier and Magneto working at the problem and awaiting the arrival of the others. Therefore, the person who slipped into the room of the sleeping speed demon was unnoticed.

She turned on the light and sat in a chair beside the bed. "Speedy...Why you? Why now of all times...December 23. The day before Christmas Eve..." She paused and surveyed all of him, from his platinum hair sprawled on the pillow to the IV in his arm, to the sensors leading to the brain and heart monitors.

"I thought you were perfect..." She joked lamely. "You said it often enough. Guess I was stupid for believing you, huh?"

He didn't answer but she didn't mind. She knew he was asleep but she was badly shaken by this turn of events.

Nervously she tucked a lock of stray blond hair behind her ears. "Its weird to see you like this Pie. I can't believe that you're really gonna...you know...I always knew you'd have a short lifespan but I always assumed it would be some big jock pummeling your skull into the sidewalk for playing around with his girlfriend or something that ended your life. In those images, I always thought you'd go down fighting, not weakly laying there like this...If you were awake you'd say I'm being too emotional...But I'd welcome it you know...A smirk, one of your cheesy pick-up lines or your gloating...any of it is better than this silence."

She paused a moment, half expecting a response. "I'm really a mess aren't I? Its pretty pathetic...talking to you like this while you're sleeping, I know. But if I did this with everyone else here...I do have a reputation to keep up, you know, Speedy." She sighed and bit her lip. "I'm supposed to be the carefree, hyper one, aren't I? I'm comic relief, 'if life gives you lemons, make a lemon meringue pie and chuck it at the first person to walk by' kinda girl."

She smiled at the thought and made a mental note to do that when she got the opportunity. Then she looked back to Pietro who moved his head in his sleep. One of his ridiculous gelled up bangs fell loosely across his face. He looked so childish at that moment, she had to smile.

"Pie, you're scaring me. You can't die. I don't know what...just don't die on me." She felt really stupid pleading with him, especially since he was asleep but that made talking to him all that much easier because he couldn't interrupt, she argued with herself.

She cursed how weak and pathetic she sounded. "I guess you getting hit with this scares me so much because I like living just as fast and risky as you. And maybe its selfish but I don't want to think it could happen to me too..." She rationalized gently. That was it right? She just didn't want to picture herself shutting down as she slept. She nodded to reassure herself.

"If you're gonna kiss him let me know so I can go." An amused voice called from the corner of the semi dark room.

The girl whirled around quickly. "What are YOU doing here?"

"I could ask YOU the same thing. So lets just skip that shall we? So T-girl...How's it been for you?"

The blond shrugged. "Oh same ol' same ol' Porcupine. You know, they finally let me out for Christmas Vacation, I've been doing a little last minute shopping, making cookies, writing a list to Santa, and finding out that somebody I once lived with for almost a whole year is dying...how are things with you?"

Evan backed up with raised arms. "Woah girl. Didn't mean to get you mad."

Tabitha frowned gently. "I thought you were with the Morlocks."

The dark skinned boy smiled. "I am. Auntie O just called me and filled me in. Bet you didn't know me and the speed bump used to be best friends."

Tabitha gasped in mock shock. "Really? I'd have never guessed! And I thought your rivalry was always so bitter! That year I lived with him he had me believing that you were born hating each other. It means absolutely nothing that most rivals start as pals does it?" She commented dryly. "And if you forgot, I came from the same hood you two did. I was a New York City chick before my mother shipped me here you know."

"Oh yeah." Evan said stupidly. "So how is he?"

Tabitha leaned back in her chair. "Not too good Daniels." She said without making eye contact. "He's laying helpless in a bed with all these crazy attachments to machines and his body is shutting down. He's dying. How do you expect him to be doing?"

Evan was slightly taken aback by her sharp tone until realization hit. "You like him." It wasn't a question or insult. It was just a statement.

A statement which nonetheless shocked Tabitha. "N-NO! Of course not!" She glared and crossed her arms.

Spyke smirked. "Right...I believe you. Why shouldn't I? You sneak in here to talk to his unconscious body and you're seconds away from moving those darned bangs of his out of his face or kissing him or both...of course none of that's clues that you like him."

Tabitha scowled. "Look pincushion. I care about my teammates. Even if he and the others let Mystic push me around and kick me out, I lived with Quickie and the brotherhood for almost a year."

Evan's smirk grew coyer. "Okay I was wrong...you don't like him."

Tabitha grinned. "Yep. You got it."

"There is not a single shred of 'like' for Maximoff in your entire body."

"Nope, got it in one."

"You love him."

"Exac-WHAT! I DO NOT!" Tabitha huffed indignantly. Evan smirked.

"Uh huh, whatever you say...I know its true." Evan grinned evilly.

"I hate you." She grumbled. "Go back to the sewers Spyke."

"I came to see how Maximoff was doing. I'll go back when he wakes up." Evan shrugged at how she fidgeted uncomfortably. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Its wierd. You don't seem like the type to fall for anyone, especially _him_." Evan wrinkled his nose at the last word as if it left an aftertaste.

"Shove it Daniels. I don't love him!" She stated visciously. But inside she questioned if he could possibly be anything remotely related to right in his assumption. 'No that's silly...I DO NOT LOVE PIETRO MAXIMOFF! That is absurd! Stupid skater boy has me questioning myself!'

Evan shrugged. "Well if you do decide to kiss him, give me fair warning. I don't want to have those nightmares."

Tabitha rolled her eyes and refocused on Pietro. His breathing was still even and he still looked like a passive child. But he was moving his head around slightly and occasionally twitching his arm or leg.

She giggled. "Hey Spyke what do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Tabitha, I am not entirely sure I want to know."

_"Happy birthday kids; wow...nine years old...seems like just yesterday you two were out in the yard squishing mud into pies and coloring on the walls."_

_ "For Pietro that was yesterday Father." A young girl in a red t-shirt and blue denim overalls grinned, blue eyes sparkling in the pure undiluted joy of a child._

_Her twin brother smiled sheepishly and their father shook his head._

_"What will I ever do with you two?"_

_"You could give us our presents for starters." The young boy with white hair pleaded._

_ The man who the boy seemed to be a mirror image of rolled his eyes. After presents he took a picture of each of them and showed them the photo album their mother had kept from the day she found out she was going to have the twins. There were pictures from Magda standing with a flat belly, up until the twins birthday last year. The ultrasounds were pasted to the first few pages, showing each separately. Wanda and Pietro sat near him and regarded the pictures._

_ "I miss mommy." Wanda suddenly said. She put her hand on a picture of her mother holding the twins on the merry-go-round when they were two. She looked sadly at the smiling woman who had just died six months ago._

_ Eric Lenshurr froze. He realized how much his daughter looked like her mother when sad. "Wanda your mother died. She's in a better place." He said sternly._

_"But why couldn't she stay with us?" The little girl asked sadly._

_ "Because she couldn't." He answered angrily. He briskly stood up and placed the album back on its shelf. He stormed off into the other room leaving the twins looking frightened._

_ Eventually he came out again with a cake and a smile. "Sorry I got angry Pietro, Wanda. It's just I loved your mother very much. So how about we just have cake and icecream and forget all of this huh?"_

_ Pietro nodded happily. But his sister frowned. "We loved mommy too! I just wish she was here with us now. But you don't care do you? Mommy was sick and you didn't make her better. She could have lived." The little girl started crying and suddenly the cake exploded. Wanda's hands glowed blue as the house started shaking and random objects shattered._

_ "Wanda! Get yourself under control!" The girl stopped crying but things kept shaking and shattering and glowing. She looked at her father, terrified by what was happening._

_"What's happening to me father? Am I doing this? What's going on? Why won't it stop?" She begged hysterically._

_ "You are a mutant Wanda. This is nothing bad. It means you are special, better than others.This is your power. You have to control this!"_

_ "I don't know how! Its scary!" She cried. Suddenly a framed picture over the mantle shattered. Everyone froze. Eric's face went first very pale and then very red._

_Pietro gaped at the picture. "Wanda! You broke mommy!" He gasped._

_ Wanda gasped in fear. "NO! I didn't mean to!" She knew the picture was the one taken of the four of them just a month before her mother died. It was the most special thing in their house._

_ "Both of you...go to your room." Their father said in a low voice. Pietro wasted no time in running up the stairs but Wanda exchanged a tearful look from her father to the shattered mess of glass in which the precious picture had been torn in half. One side had her father with Pietro on his lap with both smiling and the other side portrayed her in her mother's arms with both girls laughing._

_ "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT WANDA!" Her father bellowed and she scrambled up the stairs and into her room and collapsed on her bed crying._

_ A few hours later her father reentered the twins shared room. "I'm sorry I got mad earlier." He said in a strained voice. "Lets go. I'm going to take you out for ice cream and a surprise. And grab your coats. It is raining."_

_"Yay! Ice cream! Can Evan come?" Pietro asked naively._

_"No, Pietro, not this time." The man frowned._

_ Both nine year olds went out to the car and they all sat in silence on the way to the ice cream parlor. The man bought each of the twins a large sundae. After that they drove down a dark road while the kids tried guessing the surprise._

_ After driving for hours the car stopped in front of a tall creepy building. The twins were surprised alright as scary looking men came and picked up Wanda and took her inside._

_ "Father what's happening?" Pietro asked in fear as his sister screamed for her father to help her. "Why aren't you helping her?"_

_"Hush Pietro." Eric watched as his daughter was carried into the building crying. They got back in the car and drove off._

_The next day, two boys sat on the swingset in the back yard. One was African American and the other was the small albino boy._

_"Where's your sister Pietro?"_

_"I don't know Evan. My father won't let me ask. We dropped her off somewhere and he hasn't talked to me since."_

_ A week later Pietro woke up in a stranger's house where the people didn't know anything about his father. Four years later he discovered that he was faster than any of the kids at school or the kids on the basketball team. He knew he was a mutant like the sister he hadn't seen in forever._

_ "Wanda!" He gulped as the sixteen-year-old girl who Mystique had just let in through the door snarled. "Pietro!" She freaked out and started throwing things at him and hexing everything in sight._

_"Crazy ex girlfriend, yo?" Toad asked as they hid behind the couch._

_"Worse! She's my sister!"_

_"You two need some serious family counceling!" Lance scolded._

_ The scene changed once again and Pietro Maximoff was much older. He was standing in a house much like the one he had lived in as a child._

_"You-cannot-be-serious!" He gaped._

_"Yes, Pietro, my son, I most assuredly am serious."_

_"Holy...This is just severely wrong!"_

_"I thought you wanted a mother Pietro."_

_"Yeah when I was eight! But not her!"_

_"What on this planet is wrong with her Pietro."_

_"She's...she's...her!"_

_"Pietro, I cannot control the force of love. I did not choose who I fell in love with." Magneto reasoned._

_"Look. As a twenty-nine year old I feel I reserve the right not to want to call a thirty-year-old my mother!"_

_ "Age is nothing more than a number son. And she made it quite clear she would not try to take your mother's place. She said it would be awkward."_

_"How does Wanda feel about this?" Pietro asked skeptically._

_Magneto looked down at his feet._

_"You didn't tell her!"_

_"How do you tell your daughter that you are marrying...a girl like my fiancée?"_

_Pietro laughed bitterly. "There'll be a warrant for your head when she finds out. They are friends you know!"_

_"Who are friends little brother?" A woman entered the room with a grin._

_"I am not your little brother. We're twins Wanda!"_

_"Yeah, but I am four minutes older. So who are friends?"_

_Pietro and Magneto's faces paled comically._

_The door opened again and a very young woman entered._

_ "Mornin' babe." She smiled at Magneto and kissed him before turning to the twins. "Hey Pie. Hey Wanda. How're y'all doin' taday?"_

_"What the...What are you doing with my father?"_

_"Ya' didn' tell 'em Sugah?" The woman asked in surprise._

_"I told Pietro." He said guiltily and avoided his daughters eyes._

_"Told Pietro what? Pietro what did he tell you that I don't know? I missed something really major!"_

_Pietro looked away from his sister and flushed with embarassment._

_ "Oh fo' goodness sake!" The woman rolled her eyes. "Men are such cowards. Ah'll tell her then. Wanda..." She smiled and continued. "What ya' father an' brother neglected ta tell ya is that Ah'm engaged." She showed the girl the ring, it was a huge diamond on a gold band._

_"WHAT! Pietro why didn't you even tell me you were dating her!"_

_"Um, Wanda, hun, this ain't from yah brother..."_

_Wanda's eyes flickered in acknowledgement as she began screaming her head off._

_ "We are gathered here today to witness the blessed union of Anna Marie Darkholme to Eric Magnus Lenshurr. Is anyone present" The minister paused as the bride whispered into his ear. "Is anyone present, besides Remy LeBeau, Scott Summers, or Wanda or Pietro Maximoff, or anybody affiliated with either the X-men or brotherhood who can present a reason that these two should not be joined in marriage?"_

_ The four who had all been about to scream their objection sat and scowled. The minister continued with the ceremony. "...And now by the power vested in me by the church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_ Little under a year later, the group who'd been present at the wedding gathered inside the med lab at Xavier's institute. After nearly ten hours of screaming, crying, threats, and curses, a woman lay weakly in the bed but quite happy as she cradled a small blue blanket gently in her arms._

_ She pulled the blanket away gently, revealing a tiny infant with pale skin and soft damp auburn hair which was half white, and two gorgeous aqua eyes._

_ "Guys, Ah'd love fo' y'all ta meet Charles Cody Lenshurr." She said affectionately as she cuddled her son and smiled at her husband._

_"He's named for Xavier." Magneto smiled softly. "It's too bad he died before he could even meet his namesake."_

_"This can't be happening!" Pietro cried miserably. "My-half-brother's-mother-is-young-enough-to-be-my-older-sister!"_

_"Well sugah, ya betta believe it. This is ya baby brother. Now ya ain't the baby anymore."_

_"Rogue why?" Wanda pleaded._

_"This really really can't be happening!" Pietro groaned again._

_"What do y'all think he's dreamin' 'bout?"_

"This can't be happening!" Pietro moaned in his sleep and then bolted up screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sat up and was breathing heavily. He looked around franticly. He saw Evan and Tabitha hovering over him and he panicked.

The scream drew everyone to hurry in. Remy and Rogue, who'd been closest had just darted in. Still in a state of panic he gave her a suspicious glance. "Where's-the-baby? Where-is-he!"

-------------

So what do you think? How will everyone react to that statement? Don't any of you worry, Pietro isn't getting premonitions. Before everyone jumps down my throat, it happened in the comix. Not exactly that way I'm sure but there was this alternate universe where Xavier died and Magneto and Rogue named their son after him. Just a reminder that I am Romy til the end. I in no way support Rogue/Magneto but it was needed and the reason can be seen later on...

Well I love getting reviews. And so do the ninja-like Swedish Monkeys in my employ. Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and here are the review/response things for all you kind peoples who reviewed last time.

**ldypebsaby-** Wait and see. Don't worry I am getting to everyone's reactions. Oh and please don't explode.

**ishandahalf-** Glad you like it. Just how fast exactly are these bunnies of yours?

**howlerdrode-** Yeah it is deep. I must be empathic. (Or maybe I am just an excellent faker). Oh I like lancitty too. Trust me writing Kiotr is making me wish I could boil in grape juice. What's this about Pyro being rejected? There hasn't been too much fluffy-stuff romance between him and Wanda (yet anyway). No its not my real life...Well this IS an angst story...Soap opera huh?

**suzanne- **Glad you like it. Wait and see.

**Gothic-Rogue LeBeau- (x 2)** Glad you like it. I checked out your stories (under both names) and loved 'em. You didn't know I read Harry Potter? Well, I was an HP fan before my X-men days. It started with Animorphs, then moved on to HP...and now I tend to read a little of everything. I don't always review because I am pretty busy but I do read a lot. I am like a ghost reader I guess cuz not everyone knows when I am there.


	7. Of new recruits and power inhibitors

Hiya! Tis I, the great Heartsyhawk bringing just for your viewing pleasure the seventh chapter of 24 Hours. I know I should be working on Back in Diapers but this plot bunny keeps escaping the cage and locking the baby bunny away. And it stole my disk! Well, not according to Alix...She says I lost it...I think I need to investigate this to see who REALLY has my BiD disk... Anyways...I hit a mental stumble so maybe the disk going AWOL on me is good. This story is mutating from where it was originally headed but don't worry. I think it is a good evolution. My heart has really been into this lately and just as a clarification, I am not enjoying killing Pietro. I surprised myself with how attached to him I've become. I've actually made myself cry thinking about it. I love him just as much as the rest of you (well not romantically but you know what I mean). Ok. So On to the fic. But I swear I will not put BiD on the back burner permanently. But I have to work on this because it will leave me no peace. And I am sorry that my updates recently have not been regular but I can only write when the teachers step OOC and don't assign homework. Everything has been so busy lately, I just took my PSAT's and soon enough I'll have SAT's. But I will keep on writing.

DISCLAIMER- who exactly out there thinks that I own this? Lets see a show of hands on who thinks I am really Stan Lee just seeing how many people like my show? I thought not. I promise if I was, season six would be up already. And I'd be hovering over the story board directors and knocking out the nuts who keep messing up the Romyness.

----

"Where's the baby? What did you do with him?"

"Ah beg yo' pardon?" Rogue raised an eyebrow in utter confusion. Tabitha and Evan's eyes widened comically as they looked at the older girl and then to the guy at her side.

"Woah! Girl you're a mom!" Evan gasped. And of course, absolutely everybody had to pick that moment to re-enter the infirmary. "I go away for a few lousy months and I come back and you're a mother?

Wolverine snarled as six adamantium claws sprang from clenched fists. "Mind repeatin' that Porcupine?"

"Where is he? You're-an-awful-mother-Rogue!"

"What's the speed bump going on about Stripes? If I were you I'd explain quickly before your boyfriend gets himself six navel piercings."

"Ah...Ah don' know what he's yowlin' about Logan!" Rogue frowned. "An' he ain' mah boyfriend." She scowled at Remy

"No! You-do-so-know-what-I-am-talking-about! What-happened? Where is he! That-baby-needs-you-right-now!"

"Excuse me?" Rogue frowned. "Ya delusional, Pietro. Someone who can touch, see if he got himself a fever o' a concussion?"

"Rogue explain what Maximoff is talking about..." Wolverine said tersely.

"Ah don't know! Ah don' know anythin' about any baby! Alright!" Rogue cried as she took a step backwards.

"He's-your-baby! How-can-you-be-so-callous!"

Rogue's eyes flashed in frustration.

"Baby! Whose baby? Who's being callous towards a baby?" Scott frowned as he re-entered the room.

"Rogue." Pietro frowned crossing his arms.

Scott's eyes widened in surprise. "Rogue's being mean to a baby? I don't believe it!"

"What is all the fuss about?" Jean asked cautiously.

"Y'all are nuts!" Rogue insisted.

"You're-the-one-who-abandoned-a-new-born-baby!" Pietro scowled.

"Woah! Time out!" Tabitha called. Rogue sent her a grateful look. "Rogue how long have you been a mother?"

Rogue's semi-smile melted into a scowl. "Ah never have been Blondie."

Wolverine still looked ready to gut the Cajun who was standing there next to her looking confused as anything, and nervous as the snarling Canadian advanced on him.

"Okay Bub. You got two minutes to explain. Then McCoy's gonna have one heck of a time finding something to get Swamp rat blood off his floor."

"Woah dere homme. Remy ain't knowin' nuttin' 'bout non babe." He held his hands out in a sign of peace. Unfortunately once he thought about that answer he realized it was trouble. "Non non non! It not Remy's! Really Remy swear on his life! Remy never...y' know...wit' her!" He cringed at the embarrassed flush on her face and the one starting to form on his own.

"That so? Where exactly were you say...ten or so months ago?" Logan growled as he pinned the Cajun to wall and raised his claws to stabbing position.

"Um...dat was 'round Mardi Gras...so N'Awlins..." Remy gulped nervously as he did the math and remembering as quickly as he could.

Unfortunately Logan just growled deeper. "You weren't alone down in that swamp, Gumbo!" Remy realized, too late, that the time he was being questioned on was right about the time he had brought Rogue to Louisiana at Mardi Gras.

"Logan let him go, please?" Rogue pleaded.

He turned to her scowling. "I never probed you about the time you were with him. I believed you when you stood up for him. This scum took advantage of you and now he'll pay in his own blood." The hand against the very frightened Cajun's neck tightened its grip and two claws assured he wouldn't move his head as the middle one pressed into the flesh at the location of his jugular very slowly.

"No he did not Logan!" Rogue snapped.

"You care to explain then?"

"It could not possibly be his kid that Quicksilver is talkin' 'bout." She said softly as she grew uncomfortably aware of the whole room watching her curiously. "Because he and Ah never...ya know. Did anythin' like that." She paused as her face grew redder as the moments passed. She fidgeted and twisted a lock of her white bangs.

"Well then if not Gambit, who?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Scott, look at her, she looks genuinely confused." Jean said softly. "I sense she's telling the truth. She knows nothing about this whole thing. I think this is just a misunderstanding."

"Well that isn't an accusation to take lightly." Scott leered. "Rogue just tell us the truth, what is Maximoff talking about?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. Remy closed his and counted back the approximate time. He yelped in realization. "De badger be right! Dat was 'bout de time dat Remy an' y' were down in Blood Moon Bayou t'get'er!" He turned to Rogue with a betrayed face. "Y' weren't kiddin' 'bout y' an' Julian havin' somet'in' goin' on when y' told de Scarlet Witch were y'?" He sounded vaguely hurt.

Her eyes filled with mixed emotions. "Remy...Logan...Ah..."

"Save it Rogue." Remy frowned slightly. "Shouldn't have pushed fo' a relationship wit' a fille who had m' arch nemesis' petit."

"Oh would y'all just let me talk!" She cried. "Y'all ain't makin any sense! Ya know Ah can't touch! Y'all are jumpin' down mah throat cuz a somethin' Pietro Maximoff said after wakin' up from a stupid nightmare!" She looked bitterly at her gloved hands. "Ah ain' even kissable for cryin' out loud, how the hell could Ah have a baby? An if things keep on the way they are now Ah never will. So kahndly don't assume anythin' bout me."

Sympathy filled the room. She scowled and crossed her arms. "Ah'm disgusted y'all don't trust me more than that. Especially you." She looked accusingly at Logan and then Remy. "This crap is somethin' Ah'd have expected from Pietro or Tabitha or even Spyke but not ya two."

"Rogue...Chére..." Remy pulled her into a relaxed hug. He gently moved a strip of hair from her face. "Remy sorry. Got carried away."

She glared but made no effort to move from the embrace.

"Well, glad that's over with." Jean sighed uncomfortably.

Rogue was still glaring. "So now y'all gonna accept mah story o' what?"

Tabitha nodded. "Yep."

Pietro rolled his eyes and flopped backwards onto the pillows. This commotion had amazingly drained him. "It-was-just-a-nightmare?"

"Ok Maximoff, what the hell are you dreaming about Rogue having babies for?" Logan grunted, definitely calmed down, although the Cajun still eyed the clenched fists warily while absently rubbing his neck.

Quicksilver sighed in relief. "Definitely-not-a-dream. We're-talking-nightmares-of-heckish-varieties-Wolverine!" He turned away and his eyes scanned the Cajun who still had a protective arm draped around Rogue. His eyes lit up in excitement.

"Gambit-old-buddy-old-pal...Wanna-do-me-a-huge-favor?" Remy raised an eyebrow. "You-have-my-approval-to-date-her. Date-her-so-that-"

"Quickie, Remy don' need non permission ou datin' advice from y', daccord? (okay)."

At that moment McCoy reentered the room, followed by Xavier in his wheel chair, Magneto who looked paler than ever, and a few other people.

"Ah, he's awake, just on schedule." The fuzzy blue mutant smiled softly. "Everyone, I would love for you to meet a few other brilliant minds who will be helping with the crisis today. Meet Moira MacTaggart, Elizabeth Braddock, Lorna Dane, and I daresay you've had the pleasure of meeting Warren Worthington III and Forge."

Each of the people smiled and nodded as they were introduced. Few people noticed the dark look of shock that passed between Remy and Elizabeth Braddock. Rogue definitely noticed that both were soon scowling however and she looked vaguely puzzled.

"LeBeau." The woman said in a low tone.

"Braddock." Was his cold reply.

"Its been a while Remy."

"Dere was a reason fo' dat Betsy."

"Fine nobody tell me what's going on." Rogue frowed and stepped away from Remy.

He noticed her missing presence and pulled her back. "Hmph. Ex-girlfriend?" She scowled.

Elizabeth hesitated and then laughed. "Oh bloody hell no, luv. Just old...acquaintances. You couldn't even properly call us friends. We worked together once or twice, but I can assure you that we were more interested in dead slugs than each other."

Rogue contemplated this and smiled at the obviously British woman. "Ok." She decided that Ms. Braddock was okay.

"So you must be Rem's newest squeeze huh, honey?" The older woman smiled and Rogue's cheeks colored slightly. "Well, Ah don' know 'bout that...Ah don' really wanna git into a relationship right now...Ah don't wanna get in over mah head."

"Hmm." The older woman looked impressed. "Not bad. She's got a brain on her shoulders. Unlike those horrid girls he used to bring to head-quarters." She said mostly to herself. "Quite pretty, different than those wretched blondes but you have a natural almost hidden beauty...And with that blush of yours, I presume you're shy." She put a hand on her hips as if pondering something. "Five-eight...size six maximum...can't be more than 110 lbs...Have you ever considered modeling?"

"What!" Rogue blurted. "Yah gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Do I sound as if I am joking?"

Rogue looked very confused and backed away slightly.

Remy snickered. "Betsy don' scare de fille."

"Oh shut up LeBeau." Both women rolled their eyes simultaneously. Then Betsy smiled. "Sorry, I do sometimes get carried away. Betsy Braddock." She stuck out a hand. "Sorry but I didn't catch your name, luv."

"Cuz Ah didn' throw it. The name's Rogue." The two shook hands. Betsy grinned approvingly at Rogue's white stripes while Rogue noticed the other woman's hair was dark purple. Almost black so understandable why it wasn't noticed.

"That natural?" Rogue asked, knowing that with people these days you could never tell.

Ruefully Betsy shook her head. "Nah. Nature isn't so kind to all of us." She said nodding at Rogue's own unusual hair.

"Wait, you know mines natural?"

"Luv, that isn't too hard to tell for a telepath."

Rogue curled a lip in disgust.

"Oh dear, you've had some rather unpleasant telepath encounters haven't you. We're not all insufferable know-it-alls, luv."

Rogue snorted as the older woman nodded towards the doorway Jean had left from. Then she smirked. "Then why didn't you use ya powers to get mah name?"

"That would have been terribly rude, don't you agree?" Betsy waved the thought away with a smile.

The professor cleared his throat gently and Betsy grinned sheepishly. "Oh right, sorry. Not here to chit chat."

"Right, Elizabeth...now this is Pietro. He's the one whose condition requires immediate attention, though new friendships are welcome."

Elizabeth's eyes focused on him. She didn't seem terribly impressed. Lorna on the other hand, who could not be a day older than Rogue giggled as is common for females around Pietro. Several people rolled their eyes.

"We have summoned you for your minds, not your flirting potential or ability to make new friends Ms. Dane, Ms. Braddock," Magneto reminded the young women impatiently. Both nodded. Betsy shrugged but Lorna looked like a puppy that got kicked by its human. Her wide green eyes filled with shame.

"Sorry sir." She mumbled.

"New Recruits." Eric rolled his eyes. "Can't live with them, loose all my ranks to you, Charles, without them." He sent significant glances to Piotr who was quietly standing in the corner, with Kitty standing close, and Remy who was currently still casually holding Rogue close. The ice blue eyes briefly skimmed over Lance who felt his face color in shame. "Charles, you do know that the only reason any males remain here at all is you have the ladies in spandex right?"

Xavier chuckled slightly. "They are teenage males Eric. And well, it is best to know how to keep your troops interested, shall we say."

"Very well, that is why I decided to try a few female followers. Have to keep the ranks from defaulting here."

"Look we do need to get down to business." An older Scottish woman said sternly. "Young Pietro's life is critically on the line and we have absolutely no time to play around."

The woman glared at the younger two and rolled her eyes at Forge. "Juveniles. Let's do this. I have research to get back to in Scotland." She moved over to the computers and surveyed the data. "Hm...what precisely happened to create this condition?" She wrinkled a brow.

Magneto shifted his weight uneasily. "He was a test subject as a child. But he wasn't the first. The results never affected me or any of my underlings. I thought it would be perfectly safe to put him through the procedure. I had actually thought it had failed. Leading me to...well placing him in the care of a set of people who owned an orphanage and coincidentally owed me a favor. I feared he did not possess an x-gene."

Moira frowned. "Getting rid of your own child for something so stupid...When not everyone can have his or her own children...It is a horrible shame. Well, this is definitely a mess. We had best get to work on it. I need to know as much about the experiment as I can so that it can be reproduced and then remedied." She said in an authoritative voice.

Eric nodded and gestured to Lorna and Betsy to head to computer consoles. Lorna hurried, looking eager to please her new boss while Betsy rolled her eyes and was much more relaxed.

Remy followed her. "Why don' it s'prise Remy dat y' de fille on de wrong side o' de tracks still?"

"Hm, why doesn't it surprise Betsy that the swamp rat still doesn't know how to use first person reference and proper English correctly?" she said pointedly.

Remy scowled. And she gave him a superior smirk, much like the one that frequented his own face after getting the better of somebody.

"Y' never will change will y'?"

She frowned softly and put a hand to his face..."Who ever saw you going to the right side of the tracks, LeBeau?" She asked in a voice filled with awe. She read the emotion of his face perfectly. And then she followed the clues to Rogue who was looking confused and vaguely jealous.

"Oh." She smiled at the younger girl. Then whispered to Remy. "She must be something special if YOU are on the straight path of the law...fighting the good around in spandex being a vigilante...So can I start calling you Bruce?" At his sour look she chuckled. "Or would Mr. Wayne be more appropriate?"

Betsy deliberately allowed her voice to carry so the whole room got the reference. Rogue gained a sour look of her own. Betsy turned to her with a smile. "Maybe I should start calling you Selina Kyle, luv." The British woman winked at her. (Bonus points to whoever catches this DCish allusion.)

Magneto gave her a look and she strolled to the computer. Moira turned back to the group. "Charles, Eric, the boy is not a fish in a bowl for crying out loud. Can't you dismiss the other children?"

"Moira, that would not be fair. They are concerned with his condition." Xavier frowned.

The Scottish woman sighed. "Very well. But I need silence to help fix this."

"From what I know about the kid, he won't shut up when the others leave." Forge shook his head.

"Look, his condition shouldn't be restricting him to that bed anyway." Betsy argued. "Why not put a portable monitor on him and send him and the others away? That way we could work and solve this puzzle as quickly as possible. We could make sure one of the others is always around him to help if he gets too weak."

The others pondered this. "Well, I worry that he is too stubborn to admit when he is weak." Eric admitted gently.

"I'll know. I could use my powers to keep a proverbial 'eye' on him." Betsy offered softly.

"Yes but then you won't be much use to the research and work." Moira frowned. Betsy nodded with a tiny smirk

"I won't be much help anyway, luv. Warren would be the doctor of all of us. I am only here because the boss was desperate and I wanted to get out of the silver dome of doom." She shrugged. "And Lorna thought it would be fair that she should go if Pyro got to come. Our science knowledge is not quite the cream of the crop, though we do know some of the stuff."

Moira rolled her eyes. "This is wasting time. You two can just go then. We'll call you when we have the concrete data and need you to help work on the solution. Shoo."

Betsy grinned. "C'mon everyone. I want a tour of this lovely mansion." Pietro waited patiently as McCoy unhooked the machinery and winced with a pitiful yelp as the IV was removed.

"Now Pietro, I'm going to put a portable system on you. It will continue to transmit your vitals to the computer. It'll be just like a light back pack. But if you for a second feel weak or ill you must say something and come back immediately. Ms. Braddock will be psychically monitoring you so please don't make her have to report you. Do you understand?"

Pietro nodded and stood up. "Okay-I-will-be-fine-so-lets-go. Where's-Wanda? Why-isn't-she-here?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Come on. We can go find her."

Pietro looked ready to go run off. "Not so fast Mr. Maximoff." Beast held him back with a blue fuzzy paw. His father used his powers to levitate a metal band from Forge's hands and clapped it around his neck like a collar. A wave of whitish blue energy crackled over Pietro's body, not hurting him. In reality it was more of a tickle but the point is that he felt it.

"Hey what's the big idea?" He snapped and scooted away. Halfway across the room he realized that he was traveling way too slow. "What the heck did you to me?" He cried. He screwed up his face in realization that his speech was not as fast as usual either.

"It's a power inhibitor." Forge spoke up proudly. "Designed to repress a mutant's powers to a manageable state that is preset for the individual. The one he is wearing is designed to completely negate any effects of his x-gene."

Pietro looked ready to kill. He immediately reached up to tug at it. He felt a key pad and groaned at the touch number keys. "What's the code? Get it off!"

"Sorry Pietro, but you need it." Forge shrugged.

"He is absolutely right child." Moira said snappishly. "Your power is just making this whole mess worse as that was what was mutated when you were younger. Getting rid of it temporarily will prevent your condition from speeding up and prevent you from exerting too much energy too quickly." She smiled maternally. "I'm sorry dear, I know mutants depend on their powers, but you could consider this a learning experience."

"I hate you. All of you." He pouted and crossed his arms. "I like my powers. I can't go at slow-mo speed! It's so...slow!"

"Hey...It really cuts powers?" Rogue's interest piqued as she looked at Pietro scowling, with obvious interest in her green eyes. "Forge...mah ol' buddy...ol' pal..."She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously causing the Cajun next to her to growl reminiscently of Wolverine. "Yah wouldn' happen ta have an extra one o' those layin' 'round that ya could give ta a certain southun (southern in a southern drawl...I think) gal would ya?" She smiled sweetly and clutched his hand in her own gloves.

Forge chuckled and grinned. "Well, I don't know..." he said playfully. "I think I have another one...but I did have someone in mind while constructing it..."

"Oh please sugah? It'd mean the whole wahde (wide) world ta meh..." She pouted.

Remy turned angrily to Lance. "Is it jus' Remy ou are dey flirtin'? Why she flirtin' wit' dat homme! 'E gotta be at least fifteen years older den her!" He snarled furiously. Lance shook his head. "That's part of who she is. She flirts with everyone."

"Not Remy." He sulked. To his surprise Lance started laughing. "Well duh! She actually has feelings for you. So she plays hard to get to be sure you really like her."

Rogue ignored the exchange and continued clutching the inventor's hand and using her southern charm on him.

"Well Roguey...do you really want it?" Forge smirked as she pouted.

"Mo' den anythang else." She pleaded. Remy scowled at the other man.

"Well, I dunno...you need to ask me nice...or I might just give it to Cyclops..."

"Give it to me ya cruel, evil, time-suspended, creep!" She cried.

He snickered. "You didn't say please...oh Scott..."

"Fine. Please may I have the power inhibitor ya kind, generous, young genious?" She pouted softly.

Forge chuckled and removed a box from the pocket inside his jacket. "Well it is the day before Christmas Eve...so what the heck..." He handed it to her. Her eyes lit up as she delicately ripped the black paper open and inside was a velvet box, like one you'd expect to have a diamond necklace resting in it Rogue gently opened it up and gasped in shock. The necklace was a pretty black collar with tiny silver studs. And hanging from the center was a ruby heart surrounded by pewter spikes.

"Oh mah...Forge its gorgeous!" She hugged him tightly, while carefully avoiding skin-to-skin contact.

He grinned. "The prototype was originally designed with you and Summers in mind. When placed on your skin it will not negate your powers, but it will allow you to control your powers at your will. It's designed that way so that if anti-mutant people get their hands on it, they can't use it against anyone."

She beamed as Pietro scowled. "Well why can't I use mine? And why did I get a cruddy regular silver metal while hers was obviously designed for her?"

"Well Pietro...Yours is controlled by Ms. McTaggart's will. And as to why hers is designed nicely, hers is for permanent use. Also, I figured that a young lady would be more particular about her jewelry." He snickered.

"Ah owe ya ma soul if this works Forge." Rogue grinned. She clipped it around her neck and was surprised slightly by the cool metal on her flesh. "Exhibit A:" She gently removed her gloves and placed a finger on Forge's hand. A spark of colored light flashed and she pulled away. "Wow, that was totally trippy man..." She wrinkled her nose as she spoke like she had been stuck in the seventies. Luckily since it was a two second tap, it only lasted about two minutes.

"Okay that was allowing mah powers to work...so now exhibit B." She looked around for a test subject. Her eyes settled on the Cajun who was still fuming about her hug of joy and flirting with Forge.

"Please let this work." She whispered to herself. She slowly stepped closer to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his cheek. She winced, expecting the flash of light and to start speaking like she had just sauntered out of the bayou.

To her utter amazement, and his infinite relief nothing happened. Rogue felt frozen in time, like she was spinning in an endless vortex. Tears started flowing freely down her face and she made no effort to stop them. "Ah can...Ah can...Ah can touch..." She said in awe as she stared at her hand, still unmoved from Remy's face. He smiled, not his typical smirk or grin, but a genuine smile. He pulled her into a tight hug and she held tight as if afraid her power would come back if she let go. She cried in her joy and happiness, burying her face in Remy's neck.

"I'll take that as a sign you like it, then." Forge broke the stunned silence with a gentle smile on his face. "Since your birthday is Christmas (My story I pick their birth dates so meh) Happy birthday Rogue. And merry Christmas, for about the next five years mind you."

Rogue pulled away from Remy and hugged Forge. "Thank you so much! Thank you...I owe you everything..."

He smiled and gently pushed her away. "Your gratitude is all I need in return, Rogue. Use it well."

Meanwhile, back at the gazebo, Wanda opened her eyes and pulled away from the person in front of her with a gasp.

"What just happened?" She asked him awkwardly as she scooted backwards a little.

"Oy...dunno...Sheila." He answered her, embarrassed. He looked away. "Not complaining but...Oy dunno." He nervously ran a hand through his disheveled red-orange hair. "This is bloomin' awkward luv."

She ran a hand through her short black hair and avoided eye contact with him. "This is all wrong...we can't..." She sighed and stared out at the horizon. The snow was falling steadily now. It had already put half an inch on the ground and trees around them. She smiled at the gorgeous tranquility of it all.

St. John noticed her smile and smiled himself, despite the fact that he was shivering in the frigid air.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly.

He nodded with his teeth chattering. "Y-Y-Yes." She gave him a sharp look and he shook his head. "N-n-not really. Oy'm used to w-warm weather. Never had any of this frozen garbage growing up..." He shivered and huddled into his warm orange uniform jacket.

"Maybe we should go in?" She asked as he rubbed his hands together.

He nodded and stood up. They trudged inside and he huddled close to her. "Mm. You're warm. How are you not freezing to death?"

"I don't know. I guess I grew up in an asylum with no heat." She shrugged. They got inside and removed their coats in the door as a warm blast of heat welcomed them.

"Do you think Mr. Xavier would mind if we went and had some hot chocolate?" She asked her companion hesitantly?

"Oy don' think so, Sheila." He shook his head. "He don' seem like the kind of guy who'd want two freezing people to catch pneumonia."

She smiled and they headed into the kitchen. Wanda looked around. "Um do you think they have any hot chocolate?"

"Wanda, Sheila, this is a mansion. Xavier's bound to have a whole cabinet with gourmet brands. At least yer father does anyway..."

Wanda frowned at the mention. At that moment, Storm entered the room. "Oh dear, you poor children." She gushed, seeing their faces pink with the cold. "Were you outside? You must be freezing."

They nodded and she frowned in sympathy. "Had I known that you two were outside I would have kept it a little warmer. Can I get you something warm to drink?"

Both nodded gratefully. "If it isn't too much trouble Ma'am." St. John smiled politely. "We were looking for something but this place is just huge."

Storm nodded. "What would you like? We have coffee, tea, and hot chocolate." She looked at them and smiled.

"Hot Chocolate for me please." Pyro said softly. Storm nodded and turned to Wanda.

"Um what kind of tea do you have?" Wanda asked shyly.

"We have just about every kind made." Wanda looked confused. "I'd recommend mint, child. It is quite soothing." Storm said kindly. Wanda nodded. The older woman smiled and opened a cabinet door revealing boxes of and canisters of every warm beverage available.

"Told ya." Pyro whispered to Wanda who grinned.

Storm set a teapot to boil on the stove and then took a seat with the two teenagers. "Don't look so shocked." She smiled. "Your teams may oppose mine but you are still children."

Wanda nodded. She didn't quite know what to say but she felt more welcome and at home than she ever had before.

"It's terrible about your brother Wanda." She said sadly. "I am dreadfully sorry this is happening. He's so young. Just seventeen."

Wanda nodded sadly. "Yeah...But I guess life just isn't fair..."

"Don't talk that way Wanda." Storm frowned. "Things'll get better."

"Yeah because they can't get much worse." Wanda said softly. Storm sighed.

"You're taking this situation with your brother harder than Charles anticipated aren't you?"

Wanda sighed and nodded. "Pietro's my twin, and yeah he drives everyone nuts but still...this is so hard."

Both St. John and Storm gazed at her with sympathy in their eyes.

"Would you like me to go and see if he's awake yet?" Storm asked softly, placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder. The young girl nodded and smiled weakly.

"That would be good." The older woman nodded and left the two teens with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Please don't cry again." Pyro said seriously. "The weather witch is right. Things can only go up from here, luv. When one door closes another opens." He gave her a lopsided smile to which she giggled. Then she grew serious.

"How do you know?"

"I don't Sheila." He answered truthfully with a shrug. "But I got me faith. And some bloke once said that faith is believing in what common sense says you shouldn't."

"Wow. Didn't know the clinically insane were so insightful." The young girl smirked. He shrugged again.

"Got a lot of reading time on me hands. What with yer Dad lackin' in the whole psychotic new world order routine in his old age, and everyone else going all x-men-y on me." He crinkled his nose at the last thought. The Gothic girl chuckled at his expression.

"You really took it hard when Colossus and Gambit chased Shadowcat and Rogue here huh?" She focused her eyes directly to his. He frowned and nodded. "They left me alone. Not even a goodbye from the Tin man and Gambit just up and walked out after packing his stuff." The red-head heaved a sigh.

"Had they told me, I coulda come too...that big ol' silver dome of doom gets real lonely lately. Even with the new recruits." He frowned. "But they left without even a bye." He shook his head and she frowned in sympathy. Then she looked confused.

"Magneto has new recruits?"

The pyromaniac nodded. "Yup. Psylocke and Magnetrix and White Queen. Better names would be Psycho, Maniac, and the Queen of Mean though."

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"It's true!" Pyro frowned. " Psylocke's this Sheila from England. She's done time as a thief with me mate Gambit and she's a trained assassin. Did a bit of the double agent thing I guess. Anyway, her dad and twin brother are Super Heroes or something like that. She's another telepath only she has this insane knife thing that pops out of her hand! She had perfectly normal brown hair but she went and dyed it some violent shade of purple. She's dating the bloke with wings. And to top it all off, she was a super-model." He raised an eyebrow as if that should automatically decide her fate.

Wanda smiled. "So I guess you don't get along too well with her?" Pyro looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay...so what about the other ones?"

Pyro snorted. "Emma Frost, or White Queen. Boston Born an' with the personality fittin' for her last name. She's another telepath, real obnoxious one who don't hesitate to pry into your business. She's always with a different guy. Favors wearing white leather but you compliment her just once and you're just a waste of oxygen." He shook his head in disgust. "And the other one ain't much more than a little girl. Magnetrix...she's prolly just a li'l older than you, luv. But she's playin' the poor-helpless-lost-doe-eyed-Sheila. She was born with hair as green as yours is black. Dyed it brown to fit in with 'normal girls'. She's shy and stands at attention and is as willing to please the boss as your pip-squeak brother." He winced at his word choice as she flinched slightly at the reference. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." He looked down at his cup of hot chocolate.

"No...its okay...I know Pietro is like that. Unfortunately. Hey tell me more about Magnetrix or whatever her name is huh?" She brightly changed the topic.

"Well, 'er name's Lorna Dane. Kinda sounds like a cookie brand but whatever. Big kicked-puppy green eyes. Has a serious crush on Summers' li'l brother. She met the bloke in Hawaii where she lived."

Wanda raised an eyebrow with a small laugh. "Okay...so what are her powers?'

Suddenly Pyro looked very nervous. "Um...Oy dunno if Oy should tell ya much..."

"Why not?"

"Um...it might upset you...a lot." He avoided her curious eyes. When he made the error of looking up he met a pleading expression that he couldn't resist. "Fine. Oy'll tell ya but if ya fly off the handle remember it ain't me fault. Ya can't say Oy di'n' warn ya okay Sheila?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Well...her powers are...well the Sheila controls magnetism..." He winced as the connotations of that hit Wanda full force.

"But...how can that be?" She asked quietly.

"Well Wanda...there's a...really strong possibility that the Sheila's yer...yer...older half-sister..."

He closed his eyes as that sank into the younger girl's sub-conscious. He awaited an explosion or tantrum. He was shocked when none came. He cautiously opened his eyes, expecting a berating for further throwing her life into an abysmal torture.

"Um, Wanda...Sheila, ya okay?" He asked cautiously as she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Yeah...I guess...after all I've learned today this doesn't surprise me at all." She smiled weakly. "Can I tell you something nobody else knows?" She asked quietly. He nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sure."

"Well, before me and Pietro were born, my mother left my father. We never knew him until we were four. That's when my mother found out she was dying so she went back to him to tell him about his children. He had never known about me or Pietro and he had us all move in with him so he could get my mother good medical care and be part of our lives. My mom lived until we were eight and a half but then the disease could resist treatment. She...passed away and it was really hard on all of us, and it was the second time my father had lost her so it was doubly hard for him." Wanda choked up as she struggled to keep her voice steady. "But anyway that first night when we were living with my father, after Pietro was asleep, I heard them argue about something. I'd never heard my mother raise her voice but she was with my father that night. They were fighting about why she had left in the first place and it had something to do with another woman...one of my mother's friends...and what he'd done..." Wanda looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Oh...you poor Sheila," John whispered sympathetically. "Who needs to hear anything like that about their parents, especially when ya were such a little bitty thing." He shook his head.

"They never knew I heard." She continued mournfully. "I never told Pietro either, but its not like I understood it then. I was confused but I felt that my mother was angry with my father so I had to be too, because my mother was my world when I was little. So while Pietro went out of his way to be Father's favorite, I clung to my mother. I never called him Daddy like my brother but I did respect him." Wanda sighed as the old memories flashed. "Maybe that's what sparked this whole thing between me and my father."

Pyro gently hugged her. "Oy...Oy'm real sorry Wanda. Oy shouldn't have told ya what Oy did the way Oy did it. It was heartless and mean."

"No...you only told me the truth." She mumbled into his shoulder sadly. "I think it was sweet."

At that moment in time the others had reached the kitchen in the process of their tour of the mansion. Psylocke was keeping an eye on Pietro, who rolled his eyes in irritation.

I'm fine doctor Braddock. He thought viciously as he felt her probe his mind again.

"And here we find the kitchen. Anyone hungry?" Rogue asked as she pushed open the door gently. However she quickly backed out. "Actually, ya know Ah think all kitchens look alike...ya know stove, sink, fridge, table, the works so lets skip the kitchen shall we?" She purposefully headed away. "And over here we have the recreation room where ya kin find..."

"Hang on Roguey." Pietro frowned. "I slept through breakfast...and lunch." He added as an after thought. "So I kinda want a snack. So lets just go in the kitchen. It won't take long." He turned and was about to enter the kitchen when Rogue was standing there blocking his entrance.

"Um no! Ya don' need a snack...don't wanna get fat do ya?" She asked panicky.

He gave her an annoyed look. "Rogue I need to eat. Why are you freaking out so much?"  
"Ya sick Pietro. Ya...ya need a balanced diet. Not anythin' ya'll find in there...If ya really hungry lets order a pizza, the phone's in the rec room...Or we could order Chinese or go to McDonald's." She steered him away gently.

"Rogue..." He frowned. "C'mon, If it's that big a deal, I could just have a sandwich or something."

"Excellent idea, Ah'll go make ya one. Ya just sit here all comfy like an' Ah'll go git it fo' ya' okay Sugah?" She pushed him down on the rec room sofa and turned toward the kitchen.

Remy pouted and followed. He easily caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her. "Chère, why y' actin' so weird?"

"Weird? Ah ain't actin' weird Rem." She said in a higher voice than normal as she tried to twist away as a bewildered Pietro stood up.

"Oui, y' are too." Remy held her tighter. "Y' fussin' over Quickie like no t'morrow an' y' called 'im Sugah."

"No Ah didn'." Rogue frowned as she looked frantically at the albino speedster heading towards the kitchen. "Lemme go!" She pleaded and pulled away to everyone's confusion. "Pietro go sit down!" She hollered. He raised an eyebrow but continued to the door.

"Please don' trouble yahself Pietro!" She begged. "Ah'll make ya favorite...turkey with horseradish, butter, lettuce, grilled onion on the side an' no crust!" She yelled as he shook his head.

"Roguey, you're a little busy at the moment," he raised an eyebrow at Gambit who still did not allow her to go stop him. "Don't think I'm too frail to make my own food and don't for a second think my needs have to stop your relationships."

Rogue growled as Remy smirked. "Chèrie, listen t' de boy. He know what he talkin' bout." He cuddled her closer.

"Dang it Remy! Lemme go right this freaking instant!" She cursed as he smirked and whispered "make me, Chère" into her ear.

"Rem, Ah'm sorry..."She shook her head as a guilty look settled on her face. He had enough time to open his mouth to either ask what she was sorry for or to kiss her before she slammed an iron-toed combat boot onto his own sneaker clad foot.

"_Merde!"_ He cursed in pain as he clenched his eyes shut and allowed her to escape.

"Pietro Eric Maximoff don' go into that kitchen!" Rogue yelled as she used everyone's shock to her advantage, practically flying at the younger boy. In her haste she nearly tackled the boy. She stopped suddenly before impact, afraid to hurt him as she did weigh a little more than the scrawny teen. Unfortunately her momentum was unable to allow a complete stop so she accidentally crashed into Pietro, and quite unintentionally they ended up in the kitchen after all.

"Geez Roguey what is up with you to...day..." His jaw dropped and he blinked repeatedly as he stared at the sight before him. It registered rather quickly that he was seeing his sister, sniffling a little into the shoulder of one of his father's acolytes. Their chairs were close and to have gotten the couple any closer without Shadowcat phasing them together was a physical improbability.

"Oh God, I...I think I have to hurl..." He said weakly as he stumbled backwards and lost his balance only to be caught from falling by Rogue, Tabitha and Remy, the former two just who had rushed in. Tabitha and Rogue's concerned faces were his last sights before blacking out.

**Hey. 's just me again. So that was chapter seven. There was more Jonda in this chapter. And I brought in some characters I don't have much work experience with so you'll have to let me know how I did with them. Before a kazillion people hound me about how Psylocke, and Emma Frost did not work with Magneto, I'd like to point out that Gambit and Colossus didn't either (to any of the extensive research I've done anyway) other than in Evolution. So if they can do that so can I. However 'Magnetrix' did. Brownie points to whoever picks up who she really is, only hints are that she is NOT an OC and I'm using her in BiD. I'm trying to do this as accurately as I possibly can by using the limited sources I have. Oh and I finally came up with a solution for the Rogue's power problem that can't be used against others against their wills so yayish for me! But don't expect me to automatically have her throw everything aside and randomly elope with Remy. Oh and ETA if you say one word about anything remotely related to the IMing thing..., Peter gets it! Remember they've never even had a real date and she's not that reckless as she's still been denying him any affection. So lets see, that's the Tondaness, and the Romy boundary cleared up...next up...fixing the Lancitty issue. Anyone object to Piotr getting pecked to death by geese? Or getting hit by a bus? Hehehe...don't worry just joking I will do a better spectacle than that...The yicky Kiotr-yness will end and all will be right in the world of romance except the Tabbietro which is honestly more difficult than I thought it would be...And Pietro's little condition...poor thing, I honestly feel pain in doing this to him and all of you. I picked Pietro to do this with because I thought that I would not get emotional but darnitall I got attached to the scrawny albino anyway. Oh well, yeah...Anyway onto the reviewers...**

**ishandahalf-** Oh believe me you have no idea how terrifying the Rogue/Magneto ness was to write...I nearly had to prevent myself from throwing up the past months' meals as I wrote it. It gave me nightmares for a week. Hey! I'm a Romy shipper all the way...of course it wasn't premonitional! Oh it has a purpose. A big one that will be revealed in time but for now lets just say it gives Pietro an excuse to encourage our favorite southerners that they belong with each other, shall we?

**howlerdrode-** Yep that's who she named him for. Yeah it really happened in some freakish alternate reality of the X-men. Terrified the bejeebers out of me to know that by the way. Um, I never said 10 years per say. More like 12. Yeah it is kinda optimistic but who really wants to admit they're dying. Besides anything can happen in dreams. And what on this planet gave you that idea 'bout Pietro? He's as anti-X-Geek as they come right now. Just because he was at the mansion when his little half brother was being born does not in any shape or form mean he wants to be an X-man. Nah...he's more suited to the Avengers anyway...Everything has its purpose...and do remember that this is an angst.

**crazyspaceystracey-** Glad you like it.

**EviltwinAlix- **okay girl from now on I'll just call you ETA like everyone else cuz you got a long name...Anyway I really do feel your pain. I hate Peter. I wish him nothing but ill. Wow that is a lot. I'm flattered. I feel so loved. Does insane happy dance In your face Bowen! laughs at crestfallen Peter

**purple Rose swan-** (times three) #1- I so totally did not steal this from ETA! The idea was hers but she didn't want to write it so she gave me the right to do it. The idea's hers but the story is mine, love. Yeah the morons who told my evil twin she couldn't write need to be shot, drawn, and quartered because all of them are idiots. You're right she is good but this one's on me okay hun? Numero dos: I'm the all powerful author, that's how I dare to put him on his death bed. Anymore silly questions? I told y'all its killing me but do you listen...nooo of course not. Oh the army...I'm shakin' in my Sketchers. I am protected by my military of magical creatures and the trained-assassin penguins THAT BOBTHEFERALBLOWERFISH DOES NOT AND WILL NOT EVER OWN UNLESS HE ADMITS HE'S MY VOLUNTARY UNDERLING! And I'm sorry you're so mad but you can't really stop other reviewers from talking to me. Review the third Aww, glad you like it. I'd love a book deal. If you can talk Mr. Big Shot Stan Lee into gettin' me one let me know cuz you'll be my best friend and I'll adopt you as a new sister.

**waterlily-** Ah don't worry. I'll presume your hostile cousin is purple Rose swan huh? Poor you. I gave Pietro 24 hours because otherwise this story wouldn't have a point...at the end it will have a nice little morally thing. Well, seeing the reactions I've gotten from others, and including one hostile psychotic water fowl of violet coloration slowly edges away from purple Rose swan, everyone has some emotional attachment to the scrawny albino. So the lesson I want to prove will be more effective than if I used the wanna-be-porcupine. Cuz no one except maybe his aunt (Storm) and his parents would miss him if he was dying. Um, who's Sam? Should I know who your talking about? The only Sam in these parts is Cannonball from Kentucky but what the blazes would he be doing writing this fanfiction story? Yeah and who is this Z? do you think I'm someone else? I think there is a little confusion somewhere...

Okay yes...Now that I have paid tribute to all my adoring fans, all of whom and more who will hopefully review again...onto other stuffs...First of all you are all invited ( more like demanded or at least firmly requested) to check out the story I am co-authoring with my good friend howlerdrode. It is called End of the World and its up under howlerdrode's name. If you want you can get to it by accessing his profile page...

h t t p : w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / h o w l e r d r o d e

that should get you there if you take out all the spaces. We are discouraged by the fact that only ETA has yet reviewed. Its an awesome story and some parts may be a little confusing right now but all will be explained later. Seriously if you like my stuff howlerdrode's should appeal to ya as well. And we both wrote that so I think its good. Yeah go be good little fans and read and review it will ya? You can do it now preferably over later...I could threaten that until we've gotten five new reviewers and no ETA my family does not count as new I won't write anymore in this or BID. Hm good idea...so y'all go address that problem now huh? BUT FOR THE LOVE OF PEANUT BUTTER REVIEW THIS FIRST PLEASE!


	8. from baby to death bed in n astral secnd

Guten tag! Its nice to see all of you back. Oh and look! Some new faces! YAY! I hope y'all enjoy readin' this as much as I enjoy writin' it. I know this update took absolutely forever but I've been having a tough time with life and everything and school and my new boyfriend have been diverting attention. Ok enough excuses. So here's chapter eight my friends.

Disclaimer-scowls and holds up empty hands Do YOU see the deed to the X-men here pal? Cuz if ya do, let me know where it is. I'd love to own that. But as you can see, I don't.

( ( ( oo ) ) )

Wanda jumped away from John. She rushed to her brother's side. "Pietro!" Terror filled her eyes.

Remy helped Rogue and Tabitha lean him against the wall. "Guess seein' y' an' John-boy dere so close shocked him a bit."

"No kidding LeBeau." Betsy rolled her eyes at him and knelt to see if she could help. "Come on kid. Don't do this." She felt his wrist for a pulse. "Okay, his heart is racing. And," She watched his chest rise and fall softly a couple times "his breathing seems regular. Poor thing just fainted. Come on kid, wake up." She focused on telepathically sending him the message. He groaned and his eyes fluttered.

"You leave me no choice." She said softly, sitting down cross-legged a foot or so in front of him. "You know what to do LeBeau." She closed her eyes and her body went limp. She fell backwards and Remy caught her before she hit the ground.

"What just happened?" Wanda just asked urgently as Rogue glared daggers at the British woman in Remy's arms.

"She's astrally projecting." Lorna answered quietly. "She entered his mind to wake him up. She's seeing his dream right now."

"Oh." Tabitha frowned softly.

_ Pietro was screaming in confusion but his was not the only scream. Suddenly he was seeing the inside of a room in a hotel. A nurse stood by the woman's bedside as she delivered two tiny lives to the world._

_'Mom?' Pietro asked in disbelief. He stared numbly with shock. 'Woah. This is nuts.'_

_ "Magda, your daughter is all cleaned up. She's happy and healthy. And the doctor is examining the little boy as we speak." The nurse smiled and carefully gave the mother her daughter, who was wrapped in a red towel from the hotel. "She looks just like you."_

_Magda smiled at the blinking infant. Pietro's eyes widened._

_ 'That's Wanda as a baby! Was she ever that little?' He asked himself. As he stared transfixed at his sister the doctor came into view._

_ "Ma'am? I finished looking over the second twin." He said seriously. "For the most part, he's okay. Though his heart is racing and his breathing is uneven. He may have some medical complications later in life. One other thing, he was born an albino."_

_ The woman sat up and demanded her child. He was very tiny and the nurse had grabbed a soft blue towel to wrap him in. The small amount of peach fuzz hair he did have was as white as the hospital walls surrounding him. Unlike his sister who sat serenely blinking her dark blue eyes around the room, cooing occasionally as she flailed her tiny fists around, he had his eyes clenched shut and he was screaming himself hoarse. His mother took him into her arms and rocked him softly. He instantly shut up and gazed up at his mother with wonder._

_Meanwhile, teenage Pietro from his unseen position in the room smiled softly. 'Was **I **ever that little?'_

_ You were cute as a kid. What happened? Pietro jumped and spun wildly. Behind him he noticed a large glowing purple butterfly._

_'Okay... I must be dreaming. Butterflies don't talk'_

_ Whatever you say Pietro. The butterfly flapped its wings. So that's you and your sister as babies huh? Why are you dreaming this stuff?_

_Pietro gaped. 'So I am dreaming?'_

_ Yep. You passed out so I entered the astral plane to get you back because being unconscious isn't healthy._

_ Pietro giggled. 'A butterfly is talking to me. I just watched my sister and me come into this world. And before that my sister was pretty much sitting in Pyro's lap. And the talking butterfly says being unconscious is unhealthy.'_

_ It's me. Psylocke. Betsy Braddock? Remember me?_

_'No but she isn't a butterfly.'_

_ It's an astrally projected form. She said in irritation. At that moment the nurse pulled a set of birth certificates._

_"You do need to name these angels, Magda."_

_"The girl is...Wanda Rose Len- Uh make that Wanda Rose Maximoff. Its my maiden last name."_

_"Really? But shouldn't they carry your husband's name?_

_"No. Their father doesn't even know they've been born, nor is he going to. He probably has not even noticed I'm not there."_

_"Oh. My apologies. And what do you want to call the baby boy?"_

_"Pietro. His name is Pietro Eric Maximoff."_

_"Pardon, but aren't you rather...er upset with Eric?"_

_ "Yes, but my family tradition states that the first born son gets his father's middle name. Whether I can stand his father or not, I can't break a generations old custom." She absently rubbed the boy's fine, white, peach fuzz hair._

_ "Wanda and Pietro it is. Those names are rather curious. May I ask why you chose them?" The nurse smiled as she neatly printed the names on the birth certificates._

_ "I promised...I promised my daughter...She chose their names. Wanda for some book character. And Pietro for an artist who designed and helped build a famous fountain in Rome."_

_"Anya?"_

_ The mother's eyes filled with tears. "Yes. It meant so much to her. She was so excited about the twins. Before the fire, that is..." She covered her face, crying softly. "Oh my poor little girl."_

_"I'm sorry Magda." The nurse lay a hand on her shoulder._

_ Kid? Come on. Lets go. This can't be easy for you. I can sense deep emotion over this Anya person..._

_ 'Anya was my older sister. She died in a fire before me and Wanda were born.' Pietro explained numbly. 'It destroyed my mother. My father did something afterward that made Mom take off. I don't know what it was, but I think Wanda did.'_

_ Sorry to hear that. Psylocke's astral butterfly bobbed up and down slightly. This can't be good. You are getting too distressed. In your condition that could be horribly disastrous._

_ Pietro nodded mutely. He looked nearly ready to respond when suddenly he was jerked through time again._

_ Professor Charles Xavier was at the front of a room looking grim and saddened. He cast his head around the room pausing with pitying looks for those who couldn't contain their tears. He sighed as young Wanda stared blankly ahead looking miserable. Tabitha was standing near her shell-shocked and distraught as she patted her fellow brotherhood girl's back gently until a somber Lance gently enveloped both girls in a comforting hug. He released Tabby after a moment but Wanda remained with her face buried into his shoulder._

_"He can't be dead. He just can't. why did this happen Lance?"_

_"I don't know Wanda. But would he want us getting sick over him?"_

_ Wanda blinked sadly. "No, but he was my twin, the other half of who I am. Why'd he hafta die? Its not fair, Lance, its really not fair..."_

_"No it isn't Wanda, but life isn't fair."_

_ Pietro, unseen by others in the room felt dread wash over him, as well as sorrow. 'She really misses me?' He blinked as she sniffled._

_ Well no kidding. Betsy's astral form chided. She loves you. It's a twin thing. Anyone can see that._

_ Pietro cast his ice blue eyes around and took in the room. Everyone looked upset. Rogue looked as if she was on the verge of tears. It seemed that she could not bear to do anything more strenuous than cling silently to Gambit's shirt. Evan was staring stonily off into vague nothingness. Fred and Todd sat there fidgeting looking sad but uncomfortable in dress clothes. His father was sitting a little separate from the others wearing an expression that was a mixture of shock, disgust, misery, and agony._

_ "Greetings everyone. For the few of you who do not know me I am Professor Charles Xavier. Before we begin today's ceremony, let me first extend my sympathy to the family and friends of Pietro Eric Maximoff. It is always a shame when a life is lost. Even the passing of a life well lived to a full length. However, when we gather to mourn the loss of a child, merely seventeen years old, it is all that much sadder. Pietro met his end on Christmas Eve, 2004, not three months before his eighteenth birthday which would have been on Valentine's Day. But we must remember, this ceremony is not for Pietro. He passed on. We must all remember that this is a time for the living. To ease the pain of the loss of this young son, brother, and friend. To remember the good times and laugh at the fun memories. A great many have outlived him, and each of us have some memories to share. Some pleasant, and others not so friendly. However today, New Years Eve day, we must all strive to concentrate on the fond memories of Pietro. Eric? Would you like to say a few words for your son?"_

_ "Thank you Charles." The man stood up and Pietro realized exactly how old his father looked right now. "I'm sure you all know me, I've been known as Magneto to the majority of you. I am...was Pietro's father. And I'm no stranger to loss of loved ones. My parents and my friends in the Holocaust...My firstborn daughter, Anya, in a fire...Her mother, my wife Magda, to disease...and now...my only son...lost at my own hand with experimentation. I can't say how much I hate myself for this loss. And loss is one thing that never gets easier. For all my mutant superiority dreams...and all my experimentations to enhance my son's ability...everyone look where it got me...had I only known...guessed...suspected that my meddling would cost me nearly all that really means anything. I'm sorry Pietro..." With that Eric Lenshurr hung his head and slowly walked back to his seat._

_ Wanda attempted to dry her eyes as she stood up. Then she looked suddenly nauseas and shook her head and sat down. Evan nodded understandingly. He walked up to the front of the room._

_ "You'll all have to excuse Wanda. She's very upset you know? And who wouldn't be in her shoes...she just lost her seventeen year old twin brother." Evan scrunched up his face. "You know, I hate how when someone dies, everyone talks about 'your loss'. C'mon we didn't misplace him like homework or a library book or something. We aren't exactly gonna 'find' him again. Pietro's gone not misplaced." He looked ready to continue ranting but a pitiful sniffle from Wanda's direction and a sharp glare from his aunt changed his topic. "So anyway, I'm Evan. I was Evan anyway. Now I'm Spyke. Pietro and me were best friends as kids and then we developed a rivalry. Not a story no one's heard before. And yeah he was a little full of himself and vain and all but we all have our faults. He's in most of my memories from when I was a baby. And sure he was a pain sometimes, but he was a good buddy. I know I'll miss arguing with him, if nothing else." Evan smiled and then took his seat again._

_ "Hey, I'm Lance, but I guess most of you know that. I was in the brotherhood with Pietro. None of us really had much of a stable family so we kinda made our own. And while I could say a hell of a lot of mean but true things about Quicksilver, I don't want to. I'll miss Pietro as a friend but also as a brother." Lance sighed and sat down._

_ "Sup yo? I'm Todd, but Pietro an' everyone always called me Toad. I don't really know what to say here yo. I mean, I wasn't ever Pietro's best friend or nothin' like Evan and Lance. And he wasn't related to me. But I guess I'm supposed to say how good a person he was and all that crap. But bein' honest...I can't yo. He was confused a lot and so full of himself and got his props by knockin' people like me down. He was a backstabbing scrawny lil brat who had no conscience. He betrayed friends and family like nothing. He went from friend to brother to spy to traitor and back too many times to count. And before all of you get hatin' me, its true. But I'm not gonna lie, he had his good side too. He cared about his sister a lot, and he was at least loyal to his dad. I wish I could say how much the world will mourn 'Tro's loss but lyin' ain't my deal, yo. Its sad he had to die and all that and he will be missed and that's the end of the tale, yo."_

_ Toad hopped back to his seat and looked guilty. Fred stumbled up to the front and gulped. "Um...I'm Fred. And um, I could easily repeat Todd's speech but I think Pietro deserves more than that. He was a good pal, and he knew what he wanted and got it. I always respected him for that I guess. Lance said he'd miss him as a brother and he ain't the only one who will. When me and the others lived on our own for a long time, none of us really had a family, so we created our own. I guess Lance was like the dad or big brother, always making sure we was put before his needs. I was kinda the middle child, not really respected or given much attention but it didn't really bother me cuz I was used to it. Todd was like the pet, something that smelled bad but was a good buddy. Then there was Pietro. He was like the baby brother. He was someone to give attention to and help teach to do things and guide sometimes. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I know that he's practically a baby and its not fair that he had to die at seventeen. But life ain't fair and we should all get used to it. Yeah I'll miss the scrawny little whiney kid and home won't never be the same again without him." Fred stepped down and Pietro felt so touched he wanted to cry._

Suddenly Pietro felt the flutter of the butterfly's wings against his face. Come on you do NOT need to see any more of this kiddo, With a rush as if spinning through time and space itself, he was jerked back to consciousness.

His eyes flew open and he found himself leaning against the wall, breathing heavily and staring up at several worried pairs of eyes. He wanted to scream or cry out or run to Wanda's side and hug her and apologize for being a bad brother. He wanted to plead for his fellow brotherhood boys to forgive him. But he found himself unable to speak. He was too overwhelmed with emotion. Suddenly he was very aware of two hot streaks running down his face. Tears. He was crying; something he hadn't done since he was very young. As his sister blurred into focus over him he pushed her aside and threw up.

"Pietro?" Wanda squeaked in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"Move!" Betsy pushed herself up from her safety position where the Cajun thief had caught her. She knelt in front of Pietro and pressed a cool hand to his forehead. "He's got a low grade fever. After what he just saw, I'd assume he's in shock. Nobody panic. His eyes are tracking. No signs of concussion, he's perfectly conscious. Delicately she took his pale thin wrist in two of her purple manicured fingertips.

"His pulse is going nuts. I can't even distinguish between two beats. Anyone know his normal?" She pulled a disgusted face as she was met with several clueless faces.

"His pulse isn't distinguishable ever." Tabitha answered softly. The clueless expressions turned to her in shock. She pulled a bit of blond bangs behind her ear, embarrassed.

"Go on. If you know something, tell us." Psylocke urged her.

"Okay." Tabitha sighed, fidgeting. "When he's sleeping its like a soft hum. Almost a purr if he was a cat and you were listening for it."

Several eyes shot up.

"She is right." Piotr spoke up softly. Everyone turned to him in surprise. "Its in his file. He has a heart rate comparable to a small rodent."

"Well then I guess his heart rate's pretty normal for him." Psylocke frowned in confusion. "Pietro, are you okay?" She spoke very gently, as if talking to a small child or a baby.

He blinked and drew a shaky breath. "Am I awake?"

"Yes Pietro, the dreams are over." Betsy nodded gently.

Pietro bit his lip and nodded. He looked galaxies away.

"Should I call Magneto or Dr Mactaggart?" Lorna tucked a strand of loose dyed brown hair behind her ear. She looked nervous.

"Good idea. And while you're skipping on your merry little way why not add that we thought we should do a tea party and could they please bring down the potpourri. You pathetic time wasting baby! What do you think we have Psylocke for, Magnetrix?" Magneto's blonde Acolyte sneered at the younger girl.

"Leave her alone, Emma." Psylocke sighed wearily. Lorna was toying with the sleeve of her shirt looking ready to burst into tears at the scolding. "I've already contacted Professor Xavier and Magneto. Though you are a telepath too Frost."

Emma scowled and tossed her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and put a hand on her white leather clad hip. "Look Braddock, just because you're our field leader doesn't mean you're my boss. I'm older by four years and don't take kindly to kids ordering me around."

Betsy scowled. "I'm twenty-one years old. I am not a kid Emma. And your age does not give you the right to pick on Lorna. "

"Ladies. Cease this petty arguing." Magneto's calm and quiet voice forced a hush over the group. "Charles sensed disruption. Psylocke I am disappointed you did not contact us immediately. What happened!"

All the mutants froze. All four acolytes hurried to form a single straight line. Magnetrix was shaking in her green boots. Emma stood slightly relaxed but tense nonetheless. Psylocke examined her nails in a bored fashion, not even glancing up at her boss. Pyro was fidgeting and avoiding looking at his boss, his bosses daughter, and the two former Acolytes carefully.

"A fine group of soldiers you four are turning out to be." Magneto rolled his eyes. "Orders are made to be followed! Psylocke that means you obey! Frost, you don't argue amongst yourselves. Magnetrix, my acolytes are meant to strike fear in others. You are not allowed to show fear. Pyro, stand up straight and stop playing with that damn lighter and stand up straight. Are we all clear?"

"Yes sir." Magnetrix immediately stood up straighter and looked at the floor.

"Alright, you're the boss." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You got it Magsie." Pyro winked. The metal master rolled his eyes and gave the boy a stern glance. He turned expectantly to his fourth acolyte who had pulled a miniature nail file out of her thigh high purple leather boots and was currently fixing a small chip. Pyro elbowed her gently and she looked up.

"Oh what? I agree with whatever the Aussie said." She grinned nonchalantly.

"Forget it, what happened to my son!" Magneto growled as he stomped closer. Upon examination, worry was etched on the older mutant's face.

Pietro was propped against the cabinets breathing heavily. He was slightly flushed and his eyes were glittery.

"Come Pietro, we better get you back to the medical facility." The young mutant tried to stand but his legs gave out and he stumbled back a few steps, teetering dangerously as if about to fall. Tabitha caught him and slipped under his arm, offering her shoulder as a crutch.

"Easy there Speedy." She said jokingly.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Wanda propped his other side and the two girls helped him hobble back to the medical bay. Magneto cast deeply scathing glares at all who had been present and silently followed.

Moira instantly saw to fussing with Pietro when the two girls got him safely back. "I knew he shouldn't go! I knew it! Poor little lamb." She tucked him into the bed and had the machines and IV hooked up to the boy in record time. "Look at him, he looks plumb exhausted. And sickly. Worse even then before. Since the fluctuation of his stats he's gotten worse!" She snapped orders at everyone. "Everyone out! Exceptions, anyone over eighteen. Everyone else get out. Go do something else."

A bunch of people grumbled and complained. Soon it was down to merely the adults, Emma Frost, Betsy Braddock, Warren Worthington, Lorna Dane, Lance, Remy, Scott, Jean and two seventeen year old girls who had no intention of leaving.

"Girls," Moira warned.

"He's my brother. I am not leaving." Wanda crossed her arms.

"I don't much think I want to leave either." Tabby frowned.

Pietro cast a weary expression to them.

"Oh whatever!" Moira rolled her eyes. She returned her gaze to the monitors as her fingers flew across the keys at the computer.

"What happened?" Magneto asked angrily.

"I felt sick and then I passed out." Pietro whispered. He closed his eyes tightly as if keeping them open hurt suddenly. "There were nightmares...I saw things..."

Wanda gently took her brother's hand. "It's alright, Pietro. They are going to make you better. You'll be alright. I just know it." She squeezed his hand softly for encouragement.

"I don't think so." Pietro muttered.

"Don't you talk that way!" Tabitha jumped in sternly. "Don't you dare. You cannot and will not die on us."

The speed demon's ice blue eyes met hers with a sad look. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do Tabby."

"So you're just giving up?" She demanded, her voice shaking a little.

He frowned. "Wouldn't you, if you'd just seen your own funeral?" His voice cracked.

**1234567891012345678910**

** Ok I know its considerably shorter than other chapters but its been a while since I updated. Consider this a filler chapter. There is big important stuff coming up. This story is nearing its end and I am going on the philosophy that less may be more powerful. I don't know how the end will turn out at the moment. I am at a fork in the road here and I don't know whether I should take a leaf outta Robert Frost's poetry book and take the road less traveled, the easy way out, or maybe surprise everyone (including myself). What do you guys, my beloved audience think? Let me know in your review okay?**

** In other business, after I end this one, I am going to do my very first parody. Yay for me! Well I can't do Mulan, since that one was handled so well by one cute but psycho bunny who must be having an identity crisis with all the name changes recently. I have a few in mind, I just need you guys to pick the order you'd like me to do them in. Ok?**

**Here's what I'm considering.**

**Anastasia (Romy) (also note the version that made it to movie not the first copy)**

**Aladdin (Romy OR Johnda (or maybe one of each)),**

**Beauty and the Beast...er Thief (Romy, are you sensing a trend yet?),**

**Remyo (Uh I meant Romeo) and Juliet (Romy),**

**Romeo and Juliet (Lancitty, Kurmanda, Kurwanda)**

**the Little Mermaid (Romy, Johnda, Lancitty)**

**Blast from the past (Possibly Jott maybe Romy)**

**Sweet home Alabama (Definitely Romy)**

**13 Going on 30 (Could work as Lancitty or Kurtty)**

**Cinderella Story (Just about any pairing, but probably Romy would be most likely)**

**If you like any of the above let me know in your review. I'd appreciate an order ASAP so I know which scripts I need to write. All votes from the people I contact say Anastasia should be first but you are my audience so let me know what you want. I'll probably get around to all of them but I would like to know what order because a couple of them will be harder to do script for as I cannot find the original and will need to watch movie and take down script myself. That's the project after this one.**

**Ok and now I want all of you to go check out the story I am cowriting with Howlerdrode. It is called End of the World and is under his profile. It is very good! It is a sister story to Back in Diapers but stands on its own as well.**

**Yeah and before this AN gets longer than the actual chapter, here's to you my friends.**

**xmengirlzrule- **Glad you like it. I like the romy too. As for speedy's fate, one never knows, including me. You got the Polaris thing right! Sorry this wasn't such a quick update. Aw I'm on your favorites list? I'm flattered!

**ishandahalf-** Don't worry I am not hinting or giving speedy premonitions of the Age of Apocalypse timeline in which Mags and Rogue really did...shudders and cringes at icky images Fifty or so year age difference. That is just gross. Anyways, yea Pietro encouraged Romy is fun and less hazardous to my mental health than Rogue and Magneto. Um sorry this update took a while, the bunnies are currently on strike.

**howlerdrode-** Nah I don't think its too big a stretch. Mr. Wayne was mildly attracted and Ms. Kyle was crazy for him. Rogue had plenty of opportunities to kill him, maim him, or set Logan and or Scott on him. The fact that she never did, speaks volumes for how she felt for him. True she pushed him away a lot but that was only because she cared enough not to hurt him. As for Pietro, well would you want your sister dating Pyro? He hasn't grown up with her and still perceives her as a fragile child who needs the protection a brother provides. Yeah I designed the power collar with one of my favorite chokers in mind. In hind sight, maybe it would have been better suited to Rogue if the stone had been emerald instead of ruby but oh well. I doubt Alex will work into this one but he is in Hearts' Desires and may soon be in Back in Diapers. Hm, maybe but then again maybe not.

**EmeraldKatsEye-** Ugh you're telling me. AOA terrifies me. Don't worry it isn't premonitional. If it was I might be obligated to be very ill. Kurwanda and Amyro fan huh? Well I have nothing against those pairings except that I don't know much about TJ and that deters me. If you wanna fill me in on her I'd be happy to incorporate some Kurwanda into something in the future. And as for Amyro...well I don't really see such a holier than thou princess being able to put up with too many Pyro antics for very long. Glad you like it.

**SmellyFaceFace-** Glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

**Purple Rose Swan and Waterlily-** Ok you are very hard to understand. Did you seriously just ask why I didn't put Remy on his death bed? I think you had better run from the angry mobs of fan girls with pitchforks pal. Besides it fits better to do this to Pietro. And I bow to no one so you're out of luck there.

**lmk- **Glad you like it thanks for reviewing.

**Blacknight359-** Glad you like it thank you for the review.

**EviltwinAlix- **There must be something wrong with me if I am responding to you after the things you've said and done. I am sorry you feel that way about me. But don't you dare blame me for your problems.

**EmeraldKatsEye-** K I won't hurt Piotr. Yeah I could have him be with Betsy. That might work. Less violent too. Thanks for the review.

**Furry elf-** Glad you liked it, thank you for reviewing.

**A Cut But Psycho Bunny x 2- **Sorry to hear bout your dad. It doesn't confuse me, actually I understand pretty well. I get that feeling sometimes too. Yeah I know I need to update. It has been a while hasn't it? I'm not gonna kill Piotr. Don't worry. And I don't worry that his heart will be too broken. I was feeling particularly grouchy when I wrote that and I shouldn't have taken it out on our resident Russian. Oh you don't need to feel bad for Toad. Oh dear I tried to make it not so pity earning for him. I'll have to fix that. I'm a big Johnda fan myself. BTW did you ever check out howlerdrode?

**SpeedDemonRox-** Sorry. I tried but this isn't really too quick is it? Hope you like it still.

**Calliope-** Glad you like it. Thanks for readin and reviewing.

**Vladimir Nabokov- **Glad you liked it. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Une juene fille-** Yeah it does kinda give a whole new perspective to Pietro huh? Glad you liked it, hoped this chapter was equally intriguing.

**Collette- **Yeah I tried to do it in a new and fresh way. Most of the time I try to avoid unearned sentimental stuff. It kinda annoys me when a writer drops in a character or situation the reader is just expected to automatically understand and pity. Glad you like it.

**Jambalaya- **I loved writing Rogue and Remy into last chapter. Most of the lines from most of my characters come from me. Hopefully this doesn't sound weird or braggy but I like to sink as fully into the character as best I can to feel how they would in that situation. Rogue and Remy are two of my personal favorites to work with, but I also do a lot with Pyro and Wanda. On a day where I'm absorbing Remy's essence, for example, I might be caught shufflin' a deck of cards with a spare pack in my back pocket, talkin' in third person and using a Cajun accent. A Rogue day might see me with a Southern drawl and gloves. Pyro times, I click a pen repeatedly in the manner he clicks his lighter and I laugh for no reason and occasionally throw in an Aussie accent. Wanda is the hardest to get into, at least for me. I sit there and do absolutely nothing but breathe. I let something I fear and something that makes me mad or sad run through my mind. And when I can't do some of these things, or it isn't too convenient I let my imagination slip into the mindset and I function as the semi abnormal person I am. My imagination might be a bit too strong sometimes but that's half of the fun. Glad you liked it.

**Boston Girl**- Glad you liked it. Hm, yea the cliffhanger is a bit of a cheap trick but it does the work effectively, no? Wanda's not feeling real? I'm sorry. I am trying but she is a difficult mindset to get into. I'll try to fix her a bit in the next chapter. Thank you for pointing that out. Aw thanks for the compliments. And thanks aussi for the review.

**En hiver-** Yeah I figured that out after Back in Diapers. 24 leads got way overwhelming and I still have issues including everyone even though I did a character purge recently. Didn't work too well and I wish I had thought of that before I dove in cluelessly. Oh well I'm trying to avoid rookie mistakes now. Thanks, Glad you liked it.

**Alison-** LOL OK. Glad you like it. Thank you for reviewing.

**Fox- **Glad you like it, don't worry Back in Diapers is in no danger of being forgotten. I have the most awesome idea that I just need to work into it. But if you need an appetizer, you should check out the sister story I have been writing with howlerdrode. It works with Back in Diapers and is pretty good, if I do say so myself.

And that's pretty much all I have to say for now. Except that next up on update list is Hearts' Desires with Back in Diapers tailing ASAP afterwards. Thank you for readin and now review! Please?


	9. What to do before we die

Hi. Long time no see. Well here's the next chapter of 24 hours.

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own room. What makes you people think I could afford to own Marvel? Stan Lee holds his property tightly and highly valueful.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Every one present gaped at Pietro. His last comment stirred around their minds for a few moments.

"Y-You just saw your own funeral?" Wanda bit her lip. "How can that be?" She turned to the doctors present with a look of confused fright.

"If I may," Betsy began hesitantly. "When I went into his head, he was reliving memories. Is it possible that he was going through them so fast and so frequently changing them that he ran out and started seeing stuff that hasn't yet happened?"

The adults pondered this. "That would be highly unlikely." Moira Mactaggart frowned.

"Yes, but this whole situation is dealing with slim chances and unlikelihoods." Beast furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "Hm, I wonder, if his powers may be advancing. It certainly makes sense, given the stress his body is under."

"He never should have left the medical bay. I knew he was far too fragile to be up and about!" Moira snapped.

Beast nodded in passive agreement and went to his computer console. He was typing away very quickly and trying to create a test that could see the evolution of Pietro's mutant powers.

"Yes, that's what I'm looking for." Beast smiled and with a few more clicks another monitor turned on and displayed some various charts and numbers that made no sense to any of the kids. "Gracious! Pietro's powers have advanced 23 percent in the past two hours. It is very plausible that Miss Braddock's suggestion is at least partially accurate. It seems possible that you are indeed seeing parts of the future, Pietro. However I know if I explained the exact nature of it, most of you would be reduced to drooling monkeys."

The boy's eyes widened and after he let that information stew a bit, he leaned over the side of his bed and threw up violently. He settled back in his bed and closed his eyes with a pathetic whimper. "I don't want what I saw to be the future." He moaned.

"Whatever did you see that upset you that badly?" Moira asked curiously.

Pietro opened his eyes and sighed. With a creased brow his cast his eyes on his father, then on Rogue. He groaned and rolled over to throw up again. "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled weakly.

"Relax." Xavier said in a soothing voice. "Don't stress yourself." He glanced at the other adults present. "I will enter your mind and find out."

"No don't!" Pietro growled and clenched his eyes shut. "I'll tell you..."

"Alright." Xavier nodded calmly and steepled his fingers.

"I saw...Father...and my new...step-mother...and they had a kid, and...and..." He threw up again.

"Relax Pietro, relax." Moira patted his arm.

Everyone fell silent and then a couple people remembered his outburst earlier. "Oh mah Gawd..." Rogue flushed crimson and moved closer to Remy who gladly took the opportunity to hold her close.

Tabitha's jaw dropped, but she afforded a chuckle and a mock salute to Magneto and Rogue, of which the former had no clue what was going on.

And Evan stared in disbelief from Rogue to Magneto and back again. "Oh man...that is...woah!"

"Could somebody shed some light on what is going on!" Magneto erupted, frustrated with the odd glances the students were giving him. It was unnerving.

"Well, Pietro woke up after that induced nap thing earlier screaming about Rogue and a baby."

Magneto paled dramatically and stepped back. "Surely it's not what all of you are thinking..."

Pietro groaned again, his misery confirming its truth.

"Dieu..." Remy glanced down slightly at Rogue who wouldn't look anybody in the eyes. "M'sieu McCoy, tell Remy yo' calculations be wrong, sil vous plais!" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry my Cajun friend, but I cannot discredit my calculations." Beast looked paler than usual as well. "Though I must admit this is definitely a shocking development, to say the least."

"How old are you, man?" Spyke asked Magneto apprehensively.

"I hardly think that is any of your business," The older man grumbled testily.

"Don't matter." Toad piped up. "Either way, it's wrong as Hell. I'd definitely call that cradle robbing."

"Thank you for your input, Toad." Magneto scowled. "Though I can assure you that I don't rob cradles. And have no intention whatsoever of pursuing a relationship with a young woman who is barely six months older than my own children!"

Most of the students present sighed in visible relief. But they all still looked vaguely creeped out. After all who wouldn't be. But Rogue was definitely the most upset by the potential.

"Well, 'least now Remy understand why Quickie be orderin' Remy t' date y', Chére." He joked, trying to comfort her as well as his own nerves.

"Pietro, don' worry. Ah ain' neva marryin' yo' daddy." She shuddered. "That's jus' gross..." She pulled a face.

"Good." He mumbled. "That's one future I don't want to be apart of." He breathed deep and coughed. "I don't wanna be 30 years older than my half brother...I don't even want a half brother...And I'll never call you my mom Rogue."

"Ah don' wanna be yo' Mama either." Rogue snapped back. She was severely weirded out by his little dream thing, but intrigued at the same time. Not because it was Magneto, truth be told that detail made her want to hurl. But a baby, well that didn't sound so bad. She had never really been around anybody with genetics directly related to her own. The idea fascinated her. Now if only her husband had been just about anyone else.

"Well this topic is highly disturbing." Beast commented jovially.

"No kidding." Wanda seemed like she had just regained the ability to speak. "Please let's talk about something that doesn't apply to anybody related to me?" She pleaded.

Silence threatened to strangle them. "Well, this is so much more comfortable." Pietro tried to chuckle weakly.

"Anyone wanna play a game?" Tabitha suggested, hating the suffocating awkwardness. "We could go on the old stand by truth or dare."

"How bout no." Rogue raised her eyebrows. "Ah don' particularly trust any o' y'all enough fo' that. Yah'd prolly make everyone do and say stupid stuff that Ah can't anyway."

"Good point." Wanda chipped in.

"Ok, so then what do we do?" Tabby asked, not wanting to sit and think about her dying ex-housemate any longer.

"I like, kinda have an idea." Kitty spoke up. "I was watching 'A Walk to Remember' the other day, and-"

"Oh no, Lord help us. Quick everyone run for cova, Kit's gonna go into ona her 'hot guy moments'." Rogue teased.

"Oh come on Rogue. Even you have to admit that-"

"Shane West is, like, totally dreamy!" Rogue raised her voice a couple notches and imitated the way Kitty was just about to say it. With a smirk her voice returned to normal. "Save it, Kit, Ah don' wanna disappoint ya but Ah don' really agree."

"But, he like totally is!" Kitty defended, and Piotr looked a bit edgy.

"Yo' makin' Petie uncomfortable Kitty." Rogue chuckled. "An' face it, Shane West ain' hot." Rogue shook her head.

"Peti'e, Remy don' t'ink Rogue like de same hommes y' do, an' Remy t'anks Dieu fo' dat every night." Remy smirked.

"Yeah what the Cajun said." Rogue nodded in agreement. "An' that don' mean Ah like ya, Swamp Rat."

"Rogue, that is like, such a lie." Kitty said shrewdly.

"Chère, y' do love Remy!" He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well yeah that's totally obvious." Kitty laughed. "But I meant that she was lying about not liking my taste in guys."

"Oh really?" Remy laughed, failing to notice that Rogue was suddenly on edge.

"Kitty..." She warned.

"Yeah, 'cause, like, if she didn't think Shane West was totally hot, why was she down there watching the movie with me?" Kitty giggled slyly.

Rogue sniffed. "I happen to like the story."

"Yeah right." Kitty grinned.

"Ah'm gonna kill ya, Kathrine Elizabeth Pryde, if ya say ONE. MORE. WORD." Rogue growled. Her menacing tone made the other girl step back.

"Woah, down girl." Tabitha laughed and put a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Anyway, Pryde get on with what you were gonna say, preferably without the Shane West fan commentary?"

"Well the girl in that movie was dying, and she had a list of things that she, like, wanted to do before she died." Kitty shrugged. "So wouldn't it be cool if we all did that since Pietro already..." She trailed off guiltily. "Sorry, I totally didn't mean to..."

"Hey don't worry about it." Pietro muttered softly. "There's no denying the truth." He shrugged.

Wanda looked ready to cry again. She gently reached for his hand.

"Hey look, I don't want any pity." He tried to look all tough. "Besides there's still the chance that McCoy can fix this, right?" He put on a brave face.

The others nodded, knowing that if he was sugarcoating it, it must look hopeless.

"Sure, Speedy." Tabby tried to laugh after swallowing the lump in her throat. "So I'll go get paper and pens and we can all do it."

She turned to head upstairs. This was as good a shield as any to hide the confusion bubbling away in her mind. She lingered in the library for a few minutes before returning with a lot of paper and an unopened box of pens.

"Ok, got an order for pens and paper?" Tabitha put a smile on before she entered the room.

Kitty reached for the paper but when Tabby held it out to Piotr he shook his head.

"What's up, big guy?" Tabby asked curiously.

"I do not really feel like playing a childish game." The Russian shrugged.

"I don't think it's childish." Kitty looked at her paper sadly. "I think it'll be fun."

"I am sorry Katya, but I do not enjoy lists very much." He said as he stood to his gigantuan height. "I shall be in my room, painting, if any of you should require my assistance."

Without a single other word he left. Kitty stared in awe at the door he'd exited through.

"Well that was rude." Tabby joked as she finished handing out papers and dropped into a chair. "He didn't even say good bye."

Lance was also staring at the door. His look was slightly disgusted at the way Colossus had just treat Kitty.

"Ok...so yeah..." Wanda stared at her paper. "So what exactly do we do?"

"Oh yeah, we, like, just write down everything we want to do before we die." She turned apologetically to Pietro. "Well I know you only have, like, one day and all, but you can still do what you would have wanted to do."

Pietro bit his lip and nodded. For about ten or fifteen minutes the group was silent, thinking about their goals.

"Hey let's share them!" somebody spoke up excitedly.

"Uh, let's not." Rogue announced, pulling her list close.

"Where's the fun in keeping them secret?" Kitty wondered. "Unless you have something to hide..." She grinned mischievously and craned her neck to see the paper.

"No, Ah ain' hidin' anythin'." Rogue shrugged with a guilty gleam in her eye.

"Ok, I have an idea." Tabitha spoke up. "Why don't we all rewrite the lists and not write our names on them. Then we can put them in a box and one person can read them aloud. That way nobody knows whose list it is but we all hear 'em."

Everyone generally agreed. A few minutes later Kitty ran out of the room and came back with a shoebox. "Okay. So everyone put your list in." They did and she looked around. "So I guess, I'm reading?"

"No!" Everyone jumped up, knowing she was one of the most likely to identify handwriting.

"I'll do it." Tabby volunteered.

"No really, that's ok." Wanda took the box. "I know the least about anybody here and I can't bias. She fished the first one out. "Okay, this person wants to get a big dog and name it Pipsqueak, sky dive, go to college and then write romance novels...Ok yeah I am definitely not asking who this one is...but anyway, they want to maybe get married someday and have a son named Alfred?"

Wanda put the paper down with an odd look across her face. "Ok moving on. This next person wants to go to college, visit all of Europe, get married, have a family, and become a computer technician."

Wanda set that paper down with a smile as she reached for the next one, as she definitely recognized that handwriting. "This person wants to get a decent job and a house, get a decently working car, and get married and have kids someday." Her eyes quickly scanned the room. She knew that this one belonged to Lance but she also knew he'd never own up. "And also, they want to get a college degree and maybe start their own car garage."

As expected Lance gave no sign that it had been his. So Wanda reached for the next. "Ok this one wants to finish school, get a doctorate in psychology, own a big house in the country with a picket fence, and a dog, tour the world, get married, have kids, and write murder mystery novels."

"And this person wants to get rich and open a 24 hour gourmet buffet, Become a sumo wrestler in Japan, and fall in love with somebody nice before dying."

"Ok then we have somebody who wants to...um that's really a little obscene so I'll just skip it, get famous, get rich, go to Mardi Gras at least once, and marry a rich and good looking person."

Wanda looked around hoping to identify the last few. But not a single twitch gave anybody away. With mild disappointment she continued. "This person wants to...get divorced? Um, okay, then marry somebody they really love, Scour the image of Rogue and Magneto having a baby out of their head, but don't we all wanna do that? Lets see they also want to open a restauraunt/casino, star in movies, and the last line says 'shh don't tell anybody, but I'd kinda like a kid or two'. Ok...yeah..."

Wanda read through a few more, deliberately skipping hers, and then one was left in the box. It was in blue ink, in a rushed but still tidy scrawl that she knew almost as well as her own deep and heavy pen strokes.

She looked at her brother, emotion showing heavily. "This person wants to make sure their family is happy, prevent Rogue from ever marrying Magneto, Eat Sushi, and star in a movie." Her voice was shaky and she slowly put the paper down not bothering  
to read the rest, for fear of crying.

"Right moving on." Lance broke the tense and heavy silence before it started. "What should we do now?" For some reason everyone looked towards Pietro uneasily.

"Come on!" He snapped, in agitation. "Stop acting like I'm going to break or cry or something."

"We just don't want to hurt your feelings." Kitty looked a little worried.

"Well don't treat me like a baby." He growled. "I hate it. And I know I'm dying, you know I'm dying so end of story." He looked down bitterly. His tone had shocked just about everybody and Kitty did look close to tears.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Drop it Pryde." He took a deep breath. "Look there's the whole off chance thing. And I know you're trying to help and all that crap. But its only making me feel worse."

Kitty smiled sadly. "Sorry."

"Yeah well don't be," Pietro sighed. "This whole thing is driving me crazy. I'm stuck here at Xavier's where I don't belong to start with. I can't even walk around, I feel like crap. I just want to go home and have everything be alright."

Nobody knew what to say to that, so they all said nothing.

Ms. Mactaggart got fed up and threatened to shoo all of the kids out of the infirmary but Xavier decided it would be even more stressing for him to be all alone with just his own mind and the beeping of the computer consoles. So she allowed them to stay but only if they would not distress Pietro so much.

The sitting and waiting was getting nothing done. The adults were all working as hard as they could to find the solution but none of their ideas were working or even seeming possible. Most of the X-kids took their leave, until just the brotherhood (past and present) sat around Pietro's bedside. Spyke was there because he felt this was something a best friend should do. And Remy stayed too but he was just out to spend more time with Rogue.

Nobody wanted to talk, but the silence was unbearable. For a while Pietro seriously considered going to sleep to avoid it. Then his father entered the room, a somber expression on his face.

"Pietro, may I speak with you?" He asked cautiously.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Ok and that's a wrap. Sorry to leave you on a cliff hangar but I'm leaving for Florida and I wanted to get this up before I had to leave. Next on the list is Heart's Desires. As I've stated before, this story is on its way with the finish line in sight. And while the polls are still open, so far Anastasia's in the major superior lead. And Lady and the Tramp is nipping at it's heels for second place. There is a full list of what I am considering to parody in my most recent chappi of BID. So submit a vote with your review. I'll probably get to all of them eventually but the question is the order I do it in. And speaking of reviews...**

**howlerdrode-** Yeah I imagine it would have to be very odd and awkward. And yes definitely a nightmare. Nah Speedy won't be getting his race with the Flash in this story. But that would be an awesome undertaking for you to look into, seeing as you're fond of DC/Marvelverse crossovers. Yes they all should be pitied. Somebody close to them is on death's door. Good parody idea I'm gonna do that as an impure parody. I'll spin the story a bit and make the characters of X-men fit it rather than forcing them to fit the chars in the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**childrenwithblades-** Thank you for the advice, I'll try to take it, and thanks for reviewing.

**xmengirlzrule-** Don't we all have days like that? I don't honestly think I would do so well if I saw my own funeral. Yeah I admit he has a good heart... Thanks for the review!

**waterlily-** Ok. Thanks for telling me. Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude- **Ok I know you're not having an identity crisis. But you did change you're name and the first time I got the author alert I didn't know it was you until I started reading. I am inclined to agree, poor Pietro. I promise the ending will be a surprise to everyone, including me because I change my mind daily on this topic. Your ideas are pretty cool and I'll probably get to most of em...eventually. Thanks for the review.

**tonianne-**Glad you liked it, thanks for the review.

**silverbells-** Uck schoolwork bites. But now Summer Vacay is here so I get to party! Well maybe not, but I get to write more so that's a plus. I will definitely be doing Sweet Home Alabama but it won't be a true parody Cuz I'll be fitting the story around the characters not the chars around the story. Thanks for reveiwing (even if you weren't supposed to)

**hatethehaters- **Sorry. When you get to therapy tell em I sent you, they'll understand. You can use my discount if you use Dr. Smilee (Lol) just kidding. I know but I don't support Rogue and Magneto. And don't worry, it won't happen. Thanks for reviewing.

**MagCat- **Well I absolutely love that you love this story. Don't worry, Kitty will end up with the right guy soon. I just need it to be credible and not sappy. Nope Bucket head doesn't know but she does. Or thinks she does, as he isn't really her father. But rest assured that will come up.

**SangoMiroku13-** Glad you like it, thanks for the review.

**zakuro-girl-** Yep you got it. I figured it would be more mysterious that way. Thanks for reviewing.

PS DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!


	10. Anger Fear and Persecution

**Hey everyone! Guess who is back from Florida with a now permanent tattoo! Actually it started as a temp but then I tanned about six shades darker so now my skin is normal looking as opposed to death mildly reheated. So the temp tattoo comes off and then I realize that I tanned a butterfly and cool diamond triangly things onto my arm. Just felt like sharing. Anywho, a warning that this chapter came out way darker than I thought it was going to. Believe it or not, it was intended to be a happy and lighthearted chappi...oh well maybe next time.**

**Disclaimer-**Lying is a sin and when you get to heaven they won't let you in, so I won't bother lying. I own no Marvel entities.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Pietro glanced warily at his father. He'd never seen him look so somber and old. But then again, he'd never been in his final day of life before either.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Pietro shrugged.

"I'd prefer a private chat if you don't mind." Magneto said in a deep voice, looking around at the others.

"You can say whatever it is in front of everyone." Pietro frowned somewhat rudely.

"No, that's ok, we can take a hint." Lance quickly stood and gestured for the others to follow him.

"Thank you Avalanche." Magneto inclined his head and the ghost of a smile crossed his face.

"What do you want, _father?"_

"Pietro, don't be that way." Magneto sighed.

The boy crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as a sign that he was waiting.

"I'm sorry. You know I never meant for this to happen."

"Do I?" Pietro asked. "Seems to me that you've always wanted to get rid of your kids. You put Wanda in that _place_ and you used me in your sick experiments and now look what's happening."

"I understand that you are upset, Pietro, believe me." The older man began.

"How the Hell can you say you understand!" Pietro snapped. "It isn't you, but it's always about you! You aren't sorry you're losing a son, you're just sore about losing a minion and test subject."

"Pietro, you are my son!" Magneto said sternly. "Of course I'm sorry my stupid mistakes are claiming your life!"

"Bull." Pietro snapped back "You don't give a damn about me, or Wanda. You never have. That's why Mom took off before we were born!"

Magneto looked as if he had been slapped in the face. "Don't you bring Magda into this, Pietro!"

"Why not?" Pietro scowled. "It's true isn't it?"

"The misunderstanding between your mother and I had absolutely nothing to do with-"

"Liar!" Pietro glared. "You know it did! And you didn't even come after her! You didn't love her at all did you?"

"Pietro Eric Maximoff, I loved her with all of my heart!" Magneto's tone was icy and dangerous. "Don't you dare pretend otherwise!"

"If you loved her why did you let her die?" The teen's voice caught in his throat.

"It was beyond my control." Magneto's voice trembled. "She got sick. There was nothing I could do!"

"You could have saved her! You had the money and the technology and the contacts. You were just too busy trying to take over the world to care." Blue fire burned brightly in the teenager's eyes; a mix of a fierce anger, sadness, and fear.

The boy half expected to be hit, or screamed at, or suddenly feel all the metals in his blood constrict. He definitely was not expecting his father to look horrified and pained. He was more than a little shocked by the tears that welled up in his father's eyes.

"You're right, I could have saved her had I spent more time with her, but don't for a moment entertain the notion that I didn't love her! Everything I was doing was for her and for you and your sister. I didn't want what happened to me to become of the ones I loved."

Pietro sat there, relatively stunned. He'd never seen this side of this man before.

"The Holocaust was Hell on Earth." Magneto took a deep breath and shuddered. "The persecution, the death, it was unbearable. I don't want my people to ever face something like that again Pietro."

The young boy frowned and looked away. He'd learned about the Holocaust and WWII in school, of course. But text books had nothing on the tales actual survivors could tell.

"I lost all of my family as a boy, Pietro. Did you know that? In a death camp, in Poland. My mother, my father, and all of my extended family. When I discovered my powers, I realized that the same thing would happen again. And how wrong was I?" He took a deep breath and sighed sadly. "I was lost and alone until I met your mother. Then when I had a family again...I couldn't let it happen. I needed to take precautionary measures to prevent mutants from the persecution and horror the monsters unleashed on my people when I was a child."

The man's sorrow was touching to Pietro. "Why'd you go and get rid of me and Wanda, then?"

"I..." Magneto bowed his head. "I have no legitimate excuse. After I lost first your older sister, and then your mother, I was afraid to lose anymore family. I believed that if you were with somebody else, the two of you would be safer."

Pietro bit his lip. "Couldn't you have at least kept us together? Both of us grew up lost and confused and afraid and lonely."

Magneto sighed. "After your mother died, I didn't know how to handle a child, let alone especially head strong twins. When Wanda's powers came in, she was out of control, Pietro, and when she accidentally broke that portrait, I couldn't stand it. She looked so much like your mother; so much like the Magda I loved. Everyday I was reminded of all of my mistakes, every single one I had made since marrying her." Magneto sighed bitterly. "I know that is no excuse to do what I did to her. Really I regretted it immensely the moment they grabbed her and I didn't even respond to her cries. Then after I gave you away, I realized I had just lost all of Magda that I had left. That's how I became such a monster."

Pietro wasn't sure how to respond. So he remained silent. Magneto took this as a sign that he was angry, which wasn't far off.

"I've been an awful father, and worse than that to the memory of your mother. I know you and your sister cannot reasonably be asked to forgive my behavior. It would be an insult to ask."

Pietro snorted in agreement and frowned.

"But, I would like a second chance to prove that I am sorry."

Pietro glowered. "Why are you asking me? A little late to be a good parent to me, isn't it?" He knew he sounded bitter but suddenly he didn't care.

"I know it is." Magneto sighed. "I know I can't make up a lifetime in the little bit under a day that I now have with you. But I owe it to you, as well as your mother's memory to try."

Pietro smirked. "Wanda will never forgive you. You destroyed her. And ruined her life more than mine. You're ending mine early but at least I won't have to live with the memory that my own father abandoned me in an asylum." He coughed a little but his look of utmost disgust in his father did not waver.

Magneto closed his eyes. "I would understand if she never forgave me. And the same goes for you. I don't blame you. I just want you to know that Charles, Moira, myself and the others are working tirelessly to find the solution. McCoy thinks he's getting close and Moira has discovered a detail in my old notes that she claims raises your chance of pulling through by at least eleven percent. And that makes the odds much more in our favor."

Pietro shrugged and looked away. Magneto took the cue to go and rejoin the other adults in their quest to find the solution to this problem. Pietro sighed and scowled up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes to relieve the crazy pressure building behind them.

_A violent flash of light seemed to flash. Suddenly Pietro found himself standing in a dark alleyway._

_ "Come on, this way!" A familiar sounding voice called. Pietro couldn't identify the speaker. Rain was pelting down over his head and thunder boomed overhead. Panic seized Pietro as a large and shadow loomed at the corner of the ally._

_ "Callisto? Are you alright?" The voice, Pietro realized was that of Spyke, or at least how his voice would sound when he reached his early to mid twenties, called in concern._

_"I'm fine. I just slipped." A female voice Pietro presumed to be Callisto reassured._

_ "Come on, back here. This ally has a sewer hole." Spyke whispered. A rag tag couple rounded the corner. Spyke looked angry and afraid as he turned to the woman behind him. "How's Sarah doing?"_

_ "She's still sleeping, Evan." Callisto whispered softly, gazing down at a tiny baby girl wrapped in what looked like an old t-shirt. Even from his angle, Pietro could see that she was dark skinned and much smaller than any other baby he'd ever seen. Shock washed over him realizing that he was now looking at his former best friend's daughter._

_ "We have to get out of here." Spyke whispered to the group hoarsely. "They'll find us soon. We need to make sure they don't get us."_

_ "Where can we go, Evan?" Callisto asked weakly. "The bigots are everywhere. And if the FOH members aren't on our tails, the sentinels are."_

_ Pietro caught a glimpse of extreme pain and sadness on Spyke's face. "We don't stand much of a chance. We're marked targets. But..." He looked down at the sleeping baby in Callisto's arms. "But she isn't. I'm arranging a way to get her down South, where mutant hunting isn't legal. Gambit'll take her. He's using a holowatch to hide himself. Rogue too. They've been real angels, with smuggling mutants down South."_

_Callisto looked stricken and she held the baby close. "Is there any other way?"_

_ "No. This is best for everyone." Spyke sighed. "She'll get to live a normal life, at least until her powers come in. We can sneak down eventually."_

_"I understand." Callisto bit her lip. "How did the world get this bad?"_

_ "Nobody knows." Spyke grumbled cryptically. "All of a sudden the FOH formed, and then that registration thing got passed and flatscans developed a strong hatred of us."_

_Callisto nodded and watched as Spyke used a bone spear to pry the manhole cover open. "Where will we find Gambit?"_

_ "At the train station. He'll look like I would without my spikes in five or ten years. Rogue'll look like that girl she absorbed a while back, Carol Danvers. They're going to pretend that they're Sarah's parents for a little while."_

_The next thing Pietro knew he was in a secluded corner of a New York Trains station._

_ He looked around and saw Spyke, now looking like a bulky man in a trench coat with a hat pulled low over his head talking to a man who could have been his older brother. They were nearly identical, except this man was not covered with huge bony spikes. A young blond woman hovered nearby. She could have easily passed for a model with her all American blond hair and blue doe eyes. But those eyes had bags beneath them and recounted way too much pain._

_"T'anks fo' babysittin' de bebe." The man forced a smile._

_"All the chaos goin' on 'round here's gettin' ta be too much fo' us." The young woman smiled ruefully._

_ "We be goin' back home t' our manor in N'orl'ins." The man nodded. "Den we take de fille t' see 'er gran'mère in Caldecott, right Anna?"_

_ "Yeah." 'Anna' nodded as she took the teeny child from the other woman who was wearing a tattered black traveling cloak. "Ah jus' can' wait t' show mah baby gal the li'l ol' farmhouse at the enda Willow Lane where ah grew up." 'Anna' cooed enthusiastically._

_"Oui, tis a belle place. Y' should come an' visit us Ev. Y' an' Calli could use a vacation, non?"_

_Pietro suddenly understood that he was watching an exchange of directions hidden in code._

_"Well you know how it is. Hard to get away from everything." Spyke shrugged._

_ "We'll try our hardest to find time." Callisto murmured, her voice shaking. "And we'll call when we get there. I...I just can't wait to see your little Sarah again. I love having her around."_

_ Anna's eyes pooled with tears. "Ah'm sure she feels the same way, Calli. But now she gets ta go an' meet her cousins. Ah'm positive she'll want to see ya again soon so ya an' Ev get ya butts down t' see us soon. In the meantime, Nathan, an' Rachel are lookin' forward ta seein' Sarah."_

_Callisto hugged Anna and Sarah goodbye, her shoulders shaking as tears leaked down her face silently._

_"Goodbye." Anna smiled sadly. She leaned close to the other woman. "She'll be fine, we'll make sure of it."_

_ "Au revoir Evan," The other man hugged Spyke gingerly. "T'in's'll be alright. Y' take care of Callisto; dis ain' gonn' be easy on de femme. Losin' a bebe never is." He whispered and cast a nervous glance at the woman accompanying him. "We bes' git goin' Anna. De train be leavin' soon. Y'almos' ready?"_

_ "Yeah, in a minute Cody." She smiled sweetly. She put a gentle hand on Callisto's shoulder. "Ah'll take care of her like she's mah own flesh an' blood, Callisto."_

_"You two are angels." Spyke whispered gratefully as he rubbed Callisto's back soothingly. "Thanks for everything."_

_ Pietro felt tears prick the sides of his eyes. He didn't understand what was going on, but this scene touched him. He knew Anna was really Rogue, and Cody really Remy. They were risking their own lives to help save Spyke's baby girl._

_With one last reassuring smile they headed onto the train. Callisto broke into shuddering sobs._

_"Shhh, it's ok Calli." Spyke held her. "Everything will be fine."_

_ "How can you say that?" The woman cried. "We're the last living Morlocks except Torpid who disappeared. We're being hunted and we just sent our two month old daughter on a train to Louisiana where we may never see her again..."_

_"We'll get down there, you'll see." Evan smiled softly._

_ "Xavier and Magneto are trying, but they're not succeeding." Callisto sighed. "The world hates us because we're different. I've known that since I was a little girl. But I always hoped that if we stayed hidden, they'd just leave us alone."_

_"Me too." Spyke sighed. "None of us asked to be different. Why can't people understand that?"_

_ Callisto shrugged. "I don't know, Evan. Really I don't. Things have changed. Before we...before Sarah was born, the only thing we had to worry about was living to fight another day. But now..." He hugged her tightly. "I just don't know what to do. What if we don't make it?"_

_ "Don't think that way, Calli. We can't give up. Do you really want Gambit and Rogue to have to raise our daughter? She'll grow up with an accent, and with only Cyclops' spawn to play with." He joked._

_She smiled ruefully. "It'd be better than the sewers."_

_ Spyke shook his head and rubbed Callisto's back soothingly. Pietro gasped as two bulky men approached. Despite the dark, he caught a glint of shiny black metal. He tried to warn the two Morlocks but they could not hear him._

_ "Aw, ain't that just so touching Bret?" One of them sneered. Spyke and Callisto tensed. "A couple of muties sharing a last goodbye."_

_"We don't want any trouble." Spyke warned backing up slightly._

_"Really!" The one called Bret smirked. "Well that's good, cause trouble came looking for you, didn't it Tony?"_

_"Damn straight." Tony leered. They both drew guns. Callisto backed away._

_"Look, we didn't do anything wrong." Spyke said uneasily, trying to be calm._

_ "You exist." Bret laughed coldly. Pietro felt frozen to the spot. He was close enough to touch the goon nearest him. He pressed himself against the wall, screaming in a voice unheard._

_Spyke took a deep breath. "Don't do this!"_

_Tony smirked and Bret pulled a badge. "FOH. You ain't in any position to give orders, scum."_

_Callisto gasped. "What do you want from us?"_

_ Tony stared at her before laughing cryptically. "We want you gone, mutie scum. We want your blood and the blood of all the rest of you freaks. We want the world safe for humanity. Safe from monsters like you."_

_ The bile rose in Pietro's throat. He'd never been this scared. What kind of a world would the one he lived in become? Maybe it was better that he was dying..._

_ Spyke's eyes hardened. "You're a blood thirsty fiend declaring war on a buncha innocent people just because we're different, and we're the monsters?" He chuckled sardonically. "Think you missed a couple morality lessons there, flatscan." He emitted a long spike from his arm and twirled it like a baton, in a somewhat threatening way._

_"You say that like it's a weapon?" Bret laughed. "You're all idiots."_

_ He sized up Spyke and then glanced at Callisto. "Your little mutie cutie girlfriend looks like a good place to put these nice new adamantium bullets." He trained his gun the woman who grimaced but held her head proudly._

_"If you pull that trigger, you're only proving our innocence."_

_Tony snorted and took aim. Callisto's eye's widened in fear and realization. She squeezed them shut in preparation for death._

_ Pietro saw what happened next in slow motion though it really all happened in seconds. 3 loud blasts reverberated around the room. Spyke dove in front of Callisto. Blood was everywhere, and Callisto was screaming and crying._

_ One bullet to the head, another to the heart, Spyke hadn't stood a chance, even with his bony exoskeleton. He fell face down in his own blood. The third bullet lodged itself somewhere in a bed of spikes._

_ Bret and Tony had disturbingly pleased and amused looks on their faces. Both of them raised the barrels of their guns one more time and aimed for the distraught woman. Both fired creating a boom that hurt Pietro's ears. He couldn't bear to look again. He sank to his knees and threw up. He was horrified and disgusted and terrified beyond comprehension as tears from pure shock and terror poured down his face. His breathing was ragged and shallow._

_Suddenly the two murderers turned. "Quicksilver!"_

_He yelped. How could they see him. He looked up as they approached, distorted in his vision by his tears._

_"What do you think's wrong with him?"_

_"Like I know, he was just fine!"_

_"Pietro, are you okay?"_

_"Pietro, buddy, come on, wake up, it's alright, now come on!"_

_Suddenly Bret and Tony's faces melted to those of people familiar to him._

_"Speedy come on, what's wrong?"_

_"Out of the way, let me through!"_

_"What's happening!"_

His eyes opened and he realized he was scrunched into a tight ball, with his arms over his head and he was panting heavily, as if he'd just run a decathlon in slow-mo speed without any water.

"Easy Pietro." Dr. McCoy placed a damp cloth over Pietro's forehead. "You are safe and sound in the Xavier Institute. Try and Relax."

Pietro had been previously unaware that his voice could make the small, frightened, and pathetic whimpers he was making now. Somebody offered him a glass of cool water and he mutely took it. After gulping a few swallows down, he tried to relax. He was trembling uncontrollably and paler than ever.

"What happened!" Magneto thundered.

The young girl named Lorna, trembling worse than Pietro, stepped forward. "I don't know, sir. I came in to check on him and he closed his eyes like he had a head ache. Then he clenched up like he was afraid. He was screaming and saying something but I couldn't understand him. He threw up and was crying or something as he pulled himself into a ball and then he just woke up."

Wanda pushed her way through the group of people, looking just as pale as her brother.

"Pietro?"

His eyes met hers. He looked so drained, she thought for a moment that he'd been on the wrong side of Rogue's powers. She opened her mouth to say something comforting but he shook his head gently.

"No, don't say it Wanda. It's not going to be okay...in fact...this world's on a fast track to Hell."

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

**Ok...yes this chapter came out a lot darker than it was originally intended to...I didn't even expect it to get so viciously morbid. The original idea I had was for Pietro and Mags to have a friendly heart to heart but I guess it wasn't appropriate timing for that. Anywho, I have the ending of this story in my sights. And then I shall start writing my very first Parody. By popular demand, Anastasia will be first. For a semi-complete list of what I intend to do, kindly see my profile page. Now I'm taking requests for an order of what follows Anastasia. You know the drill, just slip it in your review. And speakin' of those lil things...**

**JediTwitch-**I assure you that I still get nightmares on that one too. Maybe I should do a oneshot...just to see how much I can freak everyone out...rubs chin like evil genius and pets Dobby (my Mr. Bigglesworth) and laughs the evil genius laugh

**Katatonia-**Thanks...I think. Um Jott is Jean and Scott. Sorry I tend to assume everyone always knows what I mean. I'll try and be a bit less mysterious in the future. Glad you like it thanks for reviewing.

**xmengirlzrule-**I think hearing Kitty babble about Shane West was a bit unnerving for him, but no, that hasn't really been discussed to the fullest as of yet. But next chapter will focus on the characters who've been a bit more neglected. Thanks for reviewing and hope you had an awesome vacation!

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude-** Yea this one is kinda sad. Well that's ok. The lists weren't really relevant to anything. Piotr's not really being a jerk but more on him next chapter. Yes that's how I like thinking of that little situation. It is both hilarious and disturbing at the same time. Thanks for reviewing!

**AC-** Glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**MagCat-** Yeah that's pretty much true for Tabby. And Lancitty comes easier for me that Kiotr does so yep, they're on the road to recovery. Thanks for reviewing!

**waterlily**-Ok...Sure. Thanks. I had a nice trip. Thanks for the review.

♥HH♥


	11. Escape to New York

Hello good people. It is my pleasure to bring to you, the next installment of 24 Hours. Hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER Oh how funny you are! The very idea of somebody like me actually owning X-men Evolution? Do you do stand up comedy? You'd be great at it.DISCLAIMER

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Pietro hated this whole arrangement. He was restless and miserable and weak. Everyone kept staring at him, varying degrees of pity and fear in their gaze. All he wanted right now was to sulk on his own, but he was beginning to feel like a fish in a bowl.

"Would everyone just go away!" He snapped angrily. "Leave me alone!"

The pity increased and he closed his eyes.

"Do you wish to talk about what you saw?" Xavier asked tentatively.

"No." Pietro scowled. "I just want to be left alone."

Xavier sighed. "Very well. I expect all my X-men to return to their normal activities. There will be a danger room simulation for anybody who feels prepared for it, in approximately ten minutes." The kids groaned and filed out of the infirmary. Tabitha seemed prepared to stay but a stern look from Moira Mactaggart got her moving. She gave Pietro one last glance before being the last of Xavier's students to exit the room, closely following Spyke who shook his head sadly at his former pal's stubbornness and murmured a quick good bye as he said he needed to go check on the Morlocks.

But the brotherhood held their ground. "We aren't leaving." Lance said firmly. "Pietro, you're our brother, maybe not in blood for any of us except Wanda, but we won't leave you."

Pietro clenched his hands into weak fists. "Damn it Lance!" He swore bitterly. "I don't want you guys here! Just leave me alone! Please! Get lost!"

Lance shook his head. "No, we aren't going to let you go through this alone."

"We only want to help." Wanda mumbled softly.

"You call it helping! I don't want to see any of you!" He scowled angrily. "Get out of my face!"

Wanda looked for a moment as if he'd smacked her across the face. "We aren't going anywhere, Pietro."

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't understand. I don't ever want to see any of you again! Get it through your fat head!"

She stared at him for a few seconds before steeling her nerve. She walked over to him, kissed him on the forehead and turned to the door silently, majestically. She maintained her dignity even though sad tears gathered behind her eyes.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll come back when you've realized that we really do care about what happens to you, Pietro. When that gets through your fat head maybe you'll realize that we'd all do anything for you because we love you that much, and me most of all."

With her head held high, she exited the infirmary without a single glance back. Lance nodded grimly. "She's right you know." He clapped a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. Then he sighed and gestured for the others to follow him. Toad and Fred said nothing as they followed Lance out of the room.

The doctors and adults went back to the segment of the room surrounded by computer consoles and monitors of readout screens. Pietro sighed in relief. He had always hated pity and he felt that his friends were making this whole thing worse by just sitting around and waiting for him to die. He didn't know how he could handle it if somebody asked him for his stereo like they often did in cartoons and movies.

He stared at the ceiling in accusation. "Why is this happening to me?"

He sat up and felt slightly dizzy at the head rush. "I gotta get outta here." He frowned. This restlessness was killing him, faster than whatever damage to his cells that was causing his body to shut down.

He massaged his temples and grumbled irritably. Wasn't it bad enough he was dying at seventeen? Why did it have to hurt so damn much?

He clenched his eyes, groaning as the now familiar sensation of an unwelcome vision or dream or whatever hit him.

_He grinned at her confidently. She was very pretty. Her strawberry blond hair was tied up in some sort of fancy style that probably cost half a fortune, though it was no problem for her to pay. And her blue eyes sparkled magnificently. Though he definitely noticed she had gone a bit heavy on the eye makeup his sister was worse so he didn't mention it. But as amazing as her head and face were, they paled in comparison to what she was wearing._

_ She had chosen a shimmering azure blue dress. It had a silk bodice, embroidered with cornflower blue satin thread and the skirt was lacy and full. The thin straps were made of strands of what he presumed to be synthetic sapphires. The neck line was very low and left little to the imagination._

_"You look amazing, Crystal." He complimented her._

_"Thanks Pietro." She smiled coyly. "You clean up pretty good yourself." She playfully hit his arm._

_ He leaned down slightly to kiss her. Even her stiletto heels couldn't completely bring her up to his height, but that was fine. As he pulled away for air he smiled. She made him feel warm and fuzzy._

_ Though Pietro was lost in the swirling tornado of emotions he'd never felt, the dance continued around them. It wasn't an event such as one would expect. This dance was thrown for mutants by Charles Xavier. He felt for his pupils and decided a social mixer was perfect. He invited all the mutants and super-powered beings he could think of. This list had extended to the stars and even to the inhumans. Several of them had come in acceptance and Pietro Maximoff had boldy asked their princess to be his date. She had accepted and shown up this evening looking quite stunning._

_ But they weren't the only awestruck couple on the dance floor. Jean and Scott Summers were slowly revolving around, lost in another world. Jean held their four year old son Nathan in her arms and Scott swayed 2 year old Rachel to the tune of the song. Kitty Pryde looked quite elegant in her pink gown, with her arms around Lance's neck and her head leaned peacefully on his chest. Wanda was looking like she wasn't comfortable with the crowd , but she danced slowly, her content smile only slipping off her face as she occasionally winced when Toad accidentally stepped on her delicate red shoes which matched her glittery gown perfectly._

_ Rogue had been standing to the side, fidgeting in her jade green gown. She was wearing elegant white gloves, and just a hint of her black combat boots peeked out from under her dress. All of a sudden, a very handsome Cajun appeared at her side, offering a cup of sparkling pink gingerale punch. She smiled and accepted it gratefully._

_"How y' feelin' Chère?" He murmured softly as he planted a soft kiss on her nose._

_She shrugged. "Hones'ly? Ah feel lahke a bloated beach ball. An' a fish way outta wata, sugah."_

_ He shook his head with a knowing smile. "Y' ain' neit'er o' dose, amour. Y' de mos' belle femme here." He pulled her into a hug as he gently nudged a thin silver strap back up onto her shoulder. A new song started and he gazed into her eyes._

_"Can Remy have dis dance, Chère?"_

_ She took his hand. "Alright. Ah guess." She smiled and let herself be dragged onto the dance floor. The twin white gold bands on their left hands caught a beam of light and twinkled merrily as he securely wrapped his arms around her middle, which was slightly rounder than usual, indicating that Nathan and Rachel would have a playmate in a few months, adding to the roster of future x-men, and also that Rogue's gloves were now just worn for habit and decoration._

_ Rogue smiled softly and found her arms snaking around her husband's neck. She was lost in her joy and his gaze. A few years back she'd been moody and nearly suicidal with sensitivity over her powers. Now here she was, married and starting a family. It was as if everything that had been wrong had been replaced with this joyous perfection._

_Countless other couples were enjoying the rare peaceful moment. Everyone was having what seemed like a great time. Bobby Drake stole a kiss with Jubilee, causing her to smile and practically melt into his arms. Warren Worthington and his new fiance, a girl with Asian features, a British accent, and flaming purple hair, danced in silence. While Pyro was acting the fool, and causing his date Amara to flush with embarrassment, the couple was having a blast. Many other couples, danced and chatted animatedly. The one exception however seemed to be one young blond girl with a hot pink and black gown, who sat by the punch bowl seemingly emanating loneliness._

_ It wasn't as though she hadn't had offers. Cannonball had shyly approached her, Berserker had been much less tactful with his request. Sunspot had made it clear that she was his last shot at a decent looking date. A bunch of younger girls had offered to let her join their group and even big bodied and bigger hearted Freddy had asked if she wanted to go with him. She'd refused them all politely. She really was only interested in going with one person._

_ However, he was currently locked at the lip with the inhuman princess and her stupid barely there blue dress. The lonely girl sighed. She'd spent hours getting ready. She'd tried to look perfect, to catch his eyes and find that maybe he'd been steeling up nerve to come ask her since the dance had been announced. She had practically floated down the stairs to the lobby until she saw him with Crystal. His gorgeous eyes, the blue of the sea after a storm, had not strayed from his date for even a moment. Well, more from her overly pronounced bust line, the girl thought bitterly. The bodice of the gown acted effectively like a corset in making her look slender and busty at the same time._

_ The girl sat in horrible reminiscence of the Sadie Hawkins dance back at Bayville high. She had wanted so desperately to ask him, but found out four others had beat her to it. She hugged her arms around her body and bit back the tears that threatened to fall._

_Suddenly a shrill chirp of a phone rang across the room. Charles Xavier answered curiously and held a brief conversation._

_"Really? Well that is wonderful. Thank you for calling." He hung up and called to the gathering._

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen, If I may? I have some most important news to share." His voice was exited like a kid on Christmas. The room fell silent in curiousity._

_ "My X-men, and of course my friends and guests. This is indeed a day you shall not soon be forgetting." He called joyously. "I have just spoken with the President of the United States, and he has just personally informed me that the Mutant Registration Act has failed. The FOH have been disbanded for their crimes against the very humanity they swore to protect." The professor allowed that to sink in to the occupants of the room._

_ "Oh mah God!" Rogue cried happily, throwing herself at her husband. "This baby ain' gonna be born inta a registration numba!" She broke into sobs of pure joy._

_ Scott and Jean were equally happy. They cuddled their own children and the kids didnt know why their parents were so happy and kissy but they accepted it as normal parental weirdness._

_ Toad had pulled Wanda to the center of the room. "I love you Cuddle bumps. And now we have no barriers." He grinned and dropped to his knees. "Would you marry me?" He produced a pretty diamond ring from his pocket and her jaw dropped._

_ Actions spoke louder than words as the ring glowed blue and levitated itself up and onto Wanda's ring finger. Then Toad himself glowed blue as he was raised to his feet and found her smiling and nodding. "Yes." The only word she could mutter, was the most beautiful word he'd ever heard. She pulled him into a tight hug and kiss._

_ "What the...What the hell just happened?" Pietro asked in confusion. His entire world and everything he knew had been turned on its head, he was certain of it._

_ "Hey c'mon." Crystal tugged his arm. "This is the happiest day for your people in a long time. You should all be celebrating." She batted her eyelashes coyly. "And I think I have the perfect method of celebration, if you're interested, that is."_

_He grinned wolfishly at her. "I think I like the way you think."_

_ He winked at her and the two headed quickly off toward the dormitory wing. The blond girl in the corner dropped her head and sighed sadly. Her hope was now gone._

_ All of a sudden Pietro found himself staring at the girl he'd been at the dance with. Her eyes were red rimmed, apparently from crying, and she was glaring something fierce._

_"Crystal..." He sighed and reached to touch her arms._

_"Don't you touch me. I want nothing to do with you right now."_

_He dropped his arm, shocked. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to-"_

_ "I don't care alright?" She snapped. "There's still two minutes and twenty seven seconds until I find out if you completely screwed up my life!"_

_He bit his lip, uncertain of what he could say if anything to make this easier. But he was drawing a blank._

_ She had stormed angrily into the mansion and demanded to speak with him. Xavier had been startled but allowed her entry. She had come into his room and he'd been pleasantly surprised to see her. At least until he went to greet her with a kiss and she'd attempted to beat him senseless before telling him something that scared the crap out of him: she hadn't gotten her period since the dance. If the problem was what she thought it was, he was going to be in so much trouble._

_She crossed her arms scowling. "I can't believe this. How could you be so stupid to let this happen!"_

_He gaped at her for a moment. "What do you mean?"_

_"You know exactly what I mean." She snapped, narrowing her eyes. "This whole mess is all your fault."_

_He stared. "But we both agreed to-"_

_ "Shut up. Just shut up!" She cried. "We still don't know if...it's true. And either way, I am the inhuman princess. My people feel I can do no wrong. It was you who should have been using some form of protection!"_

_ He bowed his head. "Okay so I screwed up there, but it isn't like you gave me any chance to get something! You just dragged me up here."_

_ "Don't you dare accuse me of anything, human!" She sneered. "It's the word of a womanizing earth boy, over an Inhuman royal. You have no credence with my people!"_

_ A beep cut his retort. The test was complete. Both of them turned to the small white contraption on his nightstand at breakneak speed. They stared at the tiny electronic result in horror. A pink p blinked continually on the device. P for positive. P for problem. P for parents. P for pregnancy._

_ She threw herself to Pietro's bed and sobbed. He sat down beside her somberly. "I hate you! You just ruined my life!" She screamed at him, though part of the effect was lost as she was screaming it into his mattress._

_ He collapsed back and stared at the ceiling. This was seriously not something he wanted to deal with. After a while she ceased her sobs and pulled herself up._

_ "There's only one choice." She murmured quietly. He looked at her curiously. "I can't have this child. I am not in a position to waste time on an infant. And you won't be able to either, living on Earth." He raised a confused eyebrow as she continued explaining herself. "It's only been a month and a half, two months tops. That's plenty of time. The physicians on my planet are sworn against such things, but Earth is different. Somebody will do it."_

_ Suddenly it clicked in Pietro's mind what she was talking about. He felt himself recoil in shock. "Wait a minute!" He cried. "You can't be thinking about..." He stopped short unable to bring himself to say the word._

_ "It's the only way." Crystal frowned. "You can't disillusion yourself into thinking this could work out." She pointed out. "Long distance relationships very seldom last."_

_ He closed his eyes before continuing pleadingly. "I feel responsible for this. And I don't want to be a deadbeat dad like mine was. Something in me can't stand the thought of just letting my own baby die."_

_"I've already decided." Crystal crossed her arms. "I'll go find a clinic tomorrow."_

_"This isn't just your choice!" He reminded angrily. "It's my kid too."_

_ "Yes, but you aren't the ruler of a race of people, now are you? It's my body, my choice and I say, the sooner it is gone, the better off my life will be."_

_He glowered at her angrily. Then a suggestion popped into his head. "Marry me." He wasn't asking. He was simply stating._

_"I beg your pardon?" She asked, apalled that he suggested such a solution._

_ "Marry me. If your politics work like ours do here, your people will be happy if you marry. Like you said, its still pretty early. Early enough to cover up that this happened. We could pass it as legit."_

_"That's simply not done." Crystal gasped. "Inhumans and earthlings have never intermarried!"_

_He ignored her scandalized tone. "First time for everything, Cryssie."_

_ Her face froze over. "If you ever utter that filthy word again I will be able to rest fully assured that you will not be able to ruin any other woman's life as you did mine." She warned._

_ He gulped but held his ground. "That way the kid gets a fair chance at life, and neither of us have murder of an infant on our conscience." He explained. She pondered for a moment then snorted._

_ "Yes, but there is still this minor problem, even if we did that." She frowned cynically. "You live on this pit stop of the universe called Earth. I live in the gorgeous imperial capitol city on the Inhuman planet. You have...those beings that you acknowlege to be blood related to you, and those wretched freaks you call friends. I am a princess, with a fine family and the most popular and lovely of companions. We are from different worlds figuratively and literally. This is one long distance relationship that has less than satisfactory odds of survival."_

_He shrugged. "So then I'll go with you. No problem. Come on, you can't tell me that you really want to kill a baby."_

_"Fine, but you have to sign a prenuptial agreement. My money is mine. My position of royalty is mine."_

_ He bit his lip and nodded hesitantly. "Sure." He had no intention of taking her money or her place on the throne. He wasn't really that into spending his life with her, but felt he had to for the sake of the tiny unseen life they had created together. Besides, he could imagine worse fates. She was pretty, wealthy, and a lot of fun._

_ Then suddenly he was in what appeared to be a hospital. He quickly figured he wasn't on earth, and guessed this to be Crystal's home world. Crystal herself was situated in a bed screaming her head off about how Pietro was a filthy evil person, and she was using words strong enough to embarrass a sailor. Eventually Pietro's finger bones were crushed beyond repair, and a tiny whimpering cry of their baby girl joined the noises of the room._

_ Once the doctor had given the baby a clean bill of health and a nice washing, he handed her to her parents with a smile. Crystal looked relatively unimpressed as she inspected the little girl, before passing her to her father. Pietro was much more enthralled than his wife however. He couldn't take his eyes off of the little girl._

_ He held her and just watched her. He was paralyzed with wonder at her tiny flailing arms and her dainty little cry. He couldn't help but smile as he counted ten itty-bitty fingers and ten itty-bitty toes. As far as he figured, his daughter was perfect. And he didn't know if he'd ever get over the awe that he helped create her and make her this way._

_"Do you know what you want to call her?" The doctor smiled warmly, pleased at seeing such a loving father._

_"Luna after my mother." Crystal said nonchalantly at the same time as Pietro said "Magda after my mother."_

_Crystal glared at Pietro. "She will be named after my mother, Pietro."_

_"But what about my mother? Yours is still alive!" He protested._

_"And yours wasn't a queen. Her name is Luna. End of story." Crystal scowled._

_ "Crystal, please..." Pietro sighed, knowing he was fighting a battle already lost. He'd discovered in the months of marriage to her that Crystal's way was the law-literally. "Fine." He resigned partially. "Luna it is. But as her father I want to use my right to choose her name." He sighed. "Her middle name is Magda. Luna Magda Maximoff."_

_ "Fair enough." The doctor quickly wrote the name down. His brow was furled in concern. Many people would ignore the exchange. But as the married Royal heir couple to the throne, this couple had plenty of time to discuss names for a child. It appeared to be an argument the couple had repetitively squabbled over._

_ One minute Pietro was gazing at the tiny marvel that was his newborn daughter and the next it seemed like months had passed. He was staring at Crystal again, but this time in absolute and utter horror. He felt as if she'd torn out his heart and spat on it before dropping it into poison._

_He held the much bigger, but still tiny infant and just stared._

_"Aren't you going to say anything?" Crystal scowled, the look he'd begun to associate with her._

_"Why?" He managed weakly. "Why are you leaving?"_

_ "I told you, Johnny's better for me. He understands me. And he's a lot hotter." She frowned. "He can offer me what you can't, so I've decided that our little sham marriage is over."_

_"But..." Pietro stammered blankly as he held his daughter. "Luna needs you...I need you!"_

_"No you don't." Crystal scoffed. "There are plenty of other single parents out there. Obviously it can be done."_

_Pietro gaped. "Are you seriously leaving me with our baby?"_

_ "Of course not." Crystal snapped. Pietro sighed in relief. "I'm leaving you with YOUR little brat. I have nothing to do with that human infant from the moment I walk out this door."_

_ Pietro's eyes widened. "How can you say that about your own daughter! Besides being cruel it isn't true. She's got to be at least a third generation mutant on my side. And you're powers too."_

_ Crystal sneered. "Well aparantly your DNA corrupted it. I've had tests done. She'll never have powers. She's a genetic dud. A defect. A flatscan. Whatever you call her, I'm ashamed to share so much as biological material with her."_

_Pietro frowned. "I'm sorry she won't have powers but...she's still our daughter." He tried weakly._

_ "Maybe humans look at things differently. But here on my world, she's useless. She's nothing. And now, if you get out of my way, I shall leave and go off with Johnny."_

_"What's Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four got that I don't?"_

_ "I'm not going to dignify that with a response." Crystal said coldly. "But for now, I'm leaving. You are free to go back to that pathetic planet you called home before you tricked me into marrying you."_

_ She exited the room in her royal dignity with her nose in the air. As the door slammed, the baby in his arms whimpered and let out a soul seering cry._

_"What are we going to do now?" He asked her._

He yelped and shook his head like a dog shaking water. The vision thing slipped away leaving him breathing heavily and clenching the sheet in his fists. He looked around and realized that he was still alone. There would be nobody fawning over him for this little nightmare.

_"_I gotta get outta here." He ran a shaking hand through his platinum hair. He determined the institute was making matters worse. And who wants to sit idle while the last day of their life is drained from their body?

He looked around surrupticiously before stepping cautiously onto the floor. Hm, so this was how Xavier treated life and death situations in the infirmary. Pietro was sure no barefooted patient would try escaping if it meant walking on the cold metal floor.

"Going somewhere, Pietro?" A calm voice asked in amusement. Pietro frowned as Charles Xavier wheeled up to him.

"I need to get out." Pietro shrugged evasively. "And you can't stop me."

"Oh I wouldn't think of it." Xavier said calmly. "I can understand the need to escape sad reality, perfectly well as a matter of fact. Though I don't think it advisable in your condition to be running free so to speak."

Pietro frowned. "Look here old man, if you had just one day left to live, not even, actually a little less than that-"

"Currently you have twenty-three hours and 55 minutes remaining on the clock." Xavier sighed.

"Yeah. But if you only had a little under one day left to live, would YOU want to spend it trapped like a rat here in an infirmary just waiting around for death to take you?"

"Fair point." Xavier agreed. "Though there is no guarantee that you will die, Pietro. We have found something that will definitely help, we just need to synthesize the result. Don't give up hope just yet."

"Look, it's not like I don't believe you and all. Cause, I really want to. But even if I don't die, I can't stand being here any more! I'm gonna go crazy!"

_"_Pietro, I understand this whole thing is an awkward situation but you mustn't over do anything."

Pietro's shoulders slumped. He sighed. "I just want to have a little fun and get away from all the wierd looks and pity."

Professor Xavier smiled and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Well then perhaps a few hours out is exactly what you need. I see no harm as long as you stay nearby in case of any problems."

The younger mutant gaped at the man in the wheelchair. "What are you saying?" He asked dumbly.

"I'm saying, Pietro, if you want to take off for a little while, I fully understand. But you must stay nearby the mansion in case of any emerging problems. I believe a bit of fresh air and scenery will do some to help the disturbing visions you've been having. From what I can tell, your mind is creating them out of boredom so you have something to do, like watching television. Whether Hank's theory is correct or not remains to be seen."

Pietro nodded mutely, amazed. He had been expecting an order back into the bed or a discussion that he shouldn't even be standing up with how sick he was. But Xavier, his fathers friend from years past and nemesis on the battlefield, was telling him that he could go out for a few hours.

"And your clothes have been cleaned, if you would like to change out of Evan's outfit." The professor had a twinkle of amusement in his eye as he held out a bundle of clothes that were still warm from the dryer.

Pietro's face lit up in a smile such as one would expect on a child presented with a favorite toy as he reached to grab his outfit. He took them and headed to the bathroom. He turned at the door.

"Thanks sir."

"You are welcome Pietro. And remember, don't over exert yourself. I am trusting that you will call or return immediately, should anything cause the least bit of discomfort. The others and I shall monitor your vitals and statistics while you are gone."

Pietro nodded and entered the bathroom. A few minutes later he exited to find the professor no where in sight. He headed to the door and crept out into the hall, cursing the power collar around his neck. He wanted his superspeed, and felt heavy and awkward walking like everyone else.

He wanted to zip away unnoticed. He wanted to avoid any of the members of the institute. He couldn't take the pity anymore, it was drowning him. But as things were, he couldn't run at real speeds. So he settled for walking as quietly as he could.

He proved to be pretty lucky actually. The only encounter he came close to having was in the rec. room. Kitty had decided she wanted to watch A Walk to Remember after all the talk about it. She somehow talked Rogue into it, and needless to say, Remy joined in too, mainly for the chance to sit close to Rogue on the couch. Kitty could hardly believe it when she heard Wanda hadn't ever seen it. So she persuaded the goth to join in.

As Pietro was creeping by the door to the room, Rogue must have heard his footsteps because she looked up.

"Did y'all hear somethin'?"

Wanda looked up too. "Yeah."

"Ah'll go check it out." Rogue grinned, taking the excuse to climb off the couch and away from Remy's arm, which had been slowly attempting to sneak around her shoulders. "An' then maybe Ah'll go get drinks or somethin', any requests?"

"Yeah, could you, like, grab a couple bags of popcorn?" Kitty asked as she searched through the dvds for the movie of choice. "Oh and a Sprite too?"

Rogue nodded. "Anyone else?"

"Surprise us." Wanda shrugged.

"Remy go t' help y' carry de stuff, oui Chère?" Remy grinned.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Whateva Swamp rat."

Rogue rose to go and would have seen Pietro. He panicked and walked a bit faster. Just as Rogue approached that entrance, Pyro barreled into the room from another door, knocking into Rogue.

"Oops, Sorry Sheila." He grinned. "Didn't mean nothin' by it. But Oy heard you guys were watching-You are!" His eyes lit up as he saw Kitty holding the dvd.

"Pyro, what are ya doin' here?" Rogue asked, exasparated.

"Oy heard you're watchin' ona moy favorite movies."

"Ya like A walk ta Rememba?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Croikey, it's a great love story, that one. Moyty sad, but beautiful none the less."

"Aw, de homme prolly jus' be doin' 'research'. Remy said mischievously, like he knew a tantalizing secret.

"Now Remy, don' ya say nothin' now..." Pyro sounded nervous.

"Ah Johnny boy, y' wen' an' used a double negative dere. So dat mean's Remy gotta say somet'in'."

"Now really Rem, be a nice little Cajun bloke an' don't be telling secrets now." Pyro laughed nervously. "Specially none of mine."

Remy smirked wickedly. "But Remy sure de filles'd love t' hear 'bout yo' lil contract wit' de publishin' company. Or mebe Remy tell dem bout Sara Jane Allfire."

Pyro paled. "An' Oy'm certain they'd die laughing about the you-know-what in yer pillow."

"Y' wouldn' dare." Remy smirked confidently.

"Try me mate." Pyro snapped.

"Wait a minute..." Rogue frowned. "What do you know about Sara Allfire?"

"Hey, isn't that, like, one of those authors who writes for that book company you like, Rogue?" Kitty asked curiously.

"Allfire, Allfire, hey I think I've got a few of her books back home." Wanda spoke up thoughtfully.

"You, like, read romance novels?" Kitty raised an eyebrow.

"They're Gothic Romances Kitty." Rogue sniffed. "They aren't like that trash you read."

Kitty giggled. "Its just that, well, I never expected either of you to be the type to read stuff like that."

"What do you mean by type?" Wanda asked threateningly.

Pietro paused to listen in for a moment, curiously. This was a new development, and he agreed with Pryde.

"Nothing, its just unexpected, that's all."

Rogue huffed. "They're good story lines and plots."

"Right." Kitty giggled.

"You Sheila's read Sara Jane Allfire?" Pyro buried his face in his hands.

"Yeah, she's pretty good." Rogue admitted.

"Aw ain' dat sweet, Johnny boy? De femme say she like Sara Jane Allfire. Too bad it ain' who dey t'ink she is non?"

"What do you know about her anyway?" Rogue asked suspiciously. "Do ya know her or somethin'?"

"Oui, y' could say dat." Remy grinned wickedly. "John-boy here know de writer very well. On better'n a first nom basis."

"Really?" Wanda asked.

"Oy'm gonna kill ya." Pyro groaned into his hands. "Yer a dead bloke walking, mate."

"Actually, Remy daresay dat Sara ain' really a Sara aft' all." He smirked. " Sara Jane Allfire really ain' de femme y' filles be t'inkin'." He chuckled.

"What are ya talkin' about Swamp Rat?" Rogue frowned and headed to the bookshelf and grabbed a book. She flipped to the back cover and showed the picture of the author. "She looks like a woman ta me."

Remy chuckled. Pyro looked like he wanted nothing more than to curl into a hole and die. "Peti'e, y' eve' use Photoshop?"

"Yeah, so what's the point."

"The point is 'Sara' never did, so Remy helped. If y' were t' cut de hair, an' put de eyes t' dey nat'ral color which be a greenish blue..." He gave Pyro a sidelong glance. "An' if ya adjust some o de name...Sarah Jane Allfire becomes Sain' John Allerdyce."

Pyro groaned. "Oy'm ruined..." His eyes flashed. "Well, least Oy don' sleep with a stuffed bear!" He smirked at Remy who paled.

"No, you probably sleep with a lighter." Rogue raised an eyebrow, missing the point.

"Yes, actually, but thats not the point an' moy loyter ain' named after you, Sheila." Pyro chuckled.

"De homme crazy, don' lissen t' him, chère." Remy said dismissively.

"Yeah so oym crazy, big deal." Pyro chuckled. "Least oy didn' paint white stripes in the bear oy had since Oy was a kid an' name it Roguey." He taunted.

"You did what!" Wanda laughed looking at Remy.

He ignored her. "Dat was a low blow, John even fo' y'."

"And what you did was so over the belt?" Pyro challenged.

Pietro wanted to stick around and hear the rest of the argument but he realized that if he did want to get out, this was his chance. So chuckling silently he continued to the door.

Once outside he realized he was somewhat stuck in the middle of nowhere. He could walk somewhere but why should he do that? He whipped his cell phone out of his pants pocket and dialed for a taxi.

About twenty minutes later a yellow cab pulled up alongside Pietro. "Ya called for a ride?"

"Yeah. That's me." Pietro climbed into the back seat.

"Where to pal?"

"New York City." He paused before giving the address of the foster home he had lived in before Magneto had taken him out of the jail cell Spyke had landed him in. "And could you hurry? I really don't have a lot of time."

The cabbie rolled his eyes and drove off. Pietro stared at the scenery as they drove past it. He'd never taken the time to notice before, but the trees were very pretty with snow in their branches. And though the sun had set a couple hours ago

"So you heading home for the holidays?" The cab driver asked curiously.

"Something like that." Pietro mumbled. He knew his foster family hadn't missed him at all, but there was something he needed to do.

"Well, here we are. Have a nice holiday."

Pietro nodded and stepped out of the cab before paying the fare. He turned and took a deep breath. He headed up to the door of his old apartment building. He was going to ring the designated bell but hesitated. These people had never been family, and this place was never home. He bit his lip and headed around to the side of the building.

He carefully climbed the fire escape to the fifth floor and peered through the window. He sucked in a breath as he found himself looking into what had previously been his old bedroom.

The formerly blue walls were painted pink, and his posters had been taken down. In the place of girls, videogames, and sports heroes were unicorns and Disney Princesses. A canopy bed rested where his own bed had once been. It looked like his foster parents had finally had the daughter they had been dreaming about since they got married. He supposed he should be bitter that he'd been replaced by a little girl, but found himself remorseless.

Suddenly he saw that the closet door was open. Inside was a relatively small box labeled in sloppy black Sharpie 'Pietro's junk'. He was intrigued by that. His entire existance with this family fit into a small cardboard box. Without thinking he slid the window open and stepped inside quietly. The lights were out, implying the family wasn't home. He grinned and headed to the closet.

He knelt beside the box and opened it. On the top was the basketball uniform he hadn't worn to the game that fateful night a little over two years ago. He dug through the box finding his old posters, some old things that intrigued him and his report cards from school. At the bottom were three old trinkets that made tears prick his eyes.

He picked up his old stuffed bear. It was patched and ancient with a blue ribbon around its neck that he had used to rub to help him sleep when he was little. He hugged it close for a moment, remembering when his mother had given it to him. Then he set it aside and gently cradled Wanda's old doll in his arms.

It was just as old as the bear, and missing an eye. It's black hair was a lot shorter than when their mother had given it to Wanda. If Pietro recalled correctly Wanda had gone through a scissor faze when she was about 3. She had decided she wanted to be a barber when she grew up and got in her practice on everything she could get to sit still long enough; Pietro, the next door neighbor's poodle, the newspaper, Pietro, her shoelaces, her own hair, the doll and Pietro had been her favorite victims of choice. He lay that aside and gently picked up the last item in his box.

Tears flooded his eyes. He found himself looking at a picture of his father and mother and sister and himself. It was a copy of the same picture Wanda had broken. He had kept it with him since his mother had died. He stared at it for a few minutes. His mother looked so serene, so happy. It gave him comfort.

Pietro slid the picture into his pocket and repacked the box, leaving out only his bear and Wanda's doll. The night his father had ditched Wanda in that asylum Pietro found the only comfort was to keep the doll close by him. That was how he supposed it ended up in the orphanage with him.

He realized that most of the stuff in that box wasn't him anymore. He could leave it and not worry, but this bear, this doll, and that picture...well he figured Wanda might like them. After all, she was loosing the last bit of family she loved.

He slid the box back into the closet and headed out the window. When he climed down the fire escape he stood for a minute to decide what to do. He tucked the two toys into the coat that Xavier had given along with his other clothes. He was all alone in the city, and he had no supervision, adult or otherwise.

He grinned as he had a fun thought. He walked a block or two and found himself standing in front of a loud club. He grinned impishly. Underage-smunderage. He felt he was entitled to at least one night doing what he wanted as it was likely his last ever. So he put on a cocky grin and headed inside.

"Name?" A burly bouncer asked with a raised eye brow.

Pietro froze for a second. "Evan Daniels."

The bouncer looked down his list. "Well pal you ain't on the invite list. Who you here to see?"

"Just wanna have some fun." He smiled innocently.

"Well alright, just gimme yer ID then." The bouncer held out his hand expectantly.

Pietro winced, wishing he'd thought this through better. He coulda gotten a fake ID done. "I-er think I left it home." He stammered.

"Really?" The bouncer growled, oddly resembling Wolverine. "Well you seem a little scrawny to get into a 21 an' up club there buddy. White hair or not, no ID no entrance." With that he tossed Pietro roughly out the door.

Pietro sighed and sat down on the curb, fresh out of ideas. A light snow started to fall and he groaned. Could things get any worse for him?

Suddenly a red convertible with two white stripes down the front pulled up alongside him. "You, Pietro Maximoff, are so busted!"

♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠♠

**We seem to have a pattern going don't we? This story somehow got out of my control and became pretty dark. And these cliffhangers...they keep gnawing away at my ankles...I can't resist them. Well looks like Pietro's got some splainin' to do. So while he thinks of how to get out of this one, Allow me to respond to the sweet nectar that is reviews.**

**howlerdrode-** Oops ya just missed my update. Seriously you hit like just minutes after I clicked update. Oh well, better late than never I suppose. Yeah but honestly what do you say to somebody in this case? Don't worry, it will happen. Thanks for the review.

**xmengirlzrule- **Sorry, I didn't mean to depress you! Yes it was sad, as I'm afraid this one has been as well. Glad you liked it. Sorry your vacation wasn't too great. Big groups are hard to deal with on vacay, no? Thanks for reviewing.

**howlerdrode-** Yeah that particular future is a scary place indeed. And that is true, there is too much terrorism. But the FOH did/does happen in the X-men. Miracles, yea they can happen. But I won't say much on that just now. Well look at the visions in context and then check out what Ishandahalf suggested for the answer to that question. Thanks for reviewing.

**Sweety8587-** Would you believe that was originally supposed to be a lighthearted and happy chapter? It just kinda...mutated for lack of better word. Aw thanks for the compliment. I'm trying to put people into Pie's head at this time. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**JediTwitch-** Yeah, dark it was. Ah, a Spyke hater are ya? Welcome to the club. We have jackets with Spyke's face in one of those no smoking signs. LOL. Um can't say anything much bout the vision things...that's a huge plot key for later. Yeah he is a bit tardy on that count. And it is sad how things like that only turn important on one's deathbed. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks muchly for reviewing. Oh! checks out BID Well, seems like you've won the death to Carmen competition. You now have my official permission to kill her off any way you deem worthy. Oh and by the way again Dobby-Bigglesworth says, and I quote "bring it on, buddy! Ain't had a chance to use my claws in ages...Oh look! A butterfly...life is good!". Eh sorry, he's a bit demented, ya know?

**AC-**Yup another chapter...and the world looks scary, doesn't it. Um...well um...will you stop reading if I say it's very likely he will? Thanks for reviewing...Please don't leave me!

**Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude-** You're name is long, girl! Hey that was a scary futurelet thingie. I don't even like Spyke and I was crying. Glad you liked it, thanks for reviewing!

**ishandahalf-** You know, you are the first person to catch on that little detail. I was hoping it wouldn't go unnoticed. You're right, they can't all happen in the same time. Now the only question is are they different possibilities or are these dreams simply dreams and nothing more. For that answer I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing and bringing up an awesome point!

**waterlily-** Yeah Ok. Glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.

**warriorwolf- **LOL glad you like it. Thanks for the compliment and the review.

**MagCat-** Glad you liked it, yea that weirded me out too. Poor little Sarah, only Scott and Jean's kids as company...Hm guess you'll just have to keep on reading for that answer, lol. Thanks for the review.

♥HH♥


	12. Busted! Well not quite

****

Well guys, here we have it. A milestone in many ways. On one hand I just hit my eighteenth birthday. Thus I'm legally an adult. Scary thought ain't it? On the other hand, this story's end is in sight. Gimme about five chapters and I'll have this pup wrapped up. So if you wanna say something and get replied to this is one of your last five(or so) chapters to say it!

disclaimer: Yeah I'll own X-men alright. Maybe when my kid sister walks on the moon...Hey Al, you always wanted to be an astronaut...right?

OH AND PS ASSUMING MAKES AN ASS OUTTA U AND ME!

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Pietro stared in disbelief. Of all places, all people in the world this was the last combination he expected today. He blinked mutely at the car's driver, astounded.

"How'd you-?" He started.

A smirk crossed the driver's features. "What, it's not like it was hard or anything. I saw you leave so I followed. Now I want to know what you think you're doing? You are literally on your death bed-well, you should be anyway."

He began to respond but his vision blurred momentarily.

_And suddenly he was standing next to somebody who could only be himself in a few years. The man was standing in a line at dairy queen, smiling at the little girl whose hand he held._

"Luna, do you know what you want?" He asked the girl.

The girl turned to fave him, bright blue eyes wide with excitement about the ice cream in her immediate future. "I want a cone dipped in cherry shell stuff, Daddy." She grinned.

He nodded and turned to the young boy beside her. "Hey Oliver do you know what you want to order?"

The boy, who was wearing sunglasses looked a little older than the ten year old girl beside him nodded shyly. "May I please have a vanilla cone dipped in chocolate sauce Mr. Maximoff?"

"Why not?" Pietro grinned. "After all, you're gonna be a big brother later today if everything goes well."

The boy wrinkled his brow. "Yeah." He said quietly. "Hope mama's alright."

Pietro put a hand on the boy's shoulder in an encouraging way. "Don't worry, she'll be ok. And by the time we get home, you'll be a big brother. You excited?"

The boy nodded. His parents had decided after a difficult pregnancy with Oliver, that maybe they should stop at one child. However in one way or another, his mother had ended up pregnant again. She was worried it would be another tough carriage but so far everything seemed alright. She was still relatively young and in decent health, though she was kept under constant survelance at the hospital. Today after her water had broken, Remy had requested Pietro take Oliver out for ice cream with Luna. Pietro had decided the idea was good since the two kids got along very well and it would help keep the kids' mind off anything that could go wrong.

"So do you know if you're getting a baby brother or sister?" Pietro asked gently, trying to stimulate the shy boy into a conversation.

His lips crinkled into a smile. "No. Momma an' Papa didn' find out. They wanna be surprised."

Pietro snapped his fingers. "Drat. I thought they just didn't want to tell me."

The boy laughed, revealing his braces.

Luna turned to him suddenly. "Olly, which do you want?"

He pondered his response. "Well, Ah thank m' pére wan's a baby girl. Dono bout Mama. Ah don' mind too much either way. A li'l brother or sister would be fun in diff'ren' ways."

"Well if it was me, I'd want a baby brother." Luna said thoughtfully. "Daddy can I have a baby brother?"

Pietro, both of them choked. "Why would you want a little brother?" Her father asked in a somewhat strangled voice.

The little girl shrugged. "Well Rachel has Charlie, and Talia has TJ and Katie has Max. And now Olly's getting a baby brother or sister. But I don't have anybody like that."

Pietro knelt down at his daughter's eye level and gently brushed a strand of strawberry blond hair from her face. "Well princess, I don't quite think that I can promise you something like that." He said sadly.

"Why not?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Because...because of the other thing Rachel and Talia and Katie and even Olly have that you don't."

Luna looked down. "A mommy right?"

Pietro nodded glumly. "Yeah. And without a mommy you can't have a little brother or sister."

"Yeah, I guess so." Luna sighed. Then she peeked up at him, an impish smile tugging at her lips. "What about Miss Meltdown?"

"What about her?" Pietro asked, confused.

"Well, she could be my new mommy couldn't she?"

Pietro choked and gained a pinkish tint to his cheeks. "Now why in the world would you say something like that Princess?"

"Well, I saw you kiss her the other day..."

Pietro cleared his throat and flushed. "Well Sweetie, um...when two people stand under the mistletoe, it's tradition to kiss." He explained.

"Oh." Luna shrugged. "Well, that's not all."

"Oh?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. I heard auntie Wanda telling Katie's daddy that she liked you."

"Hey Ah 'member dat too!" Oliver grinned.

"Well Auntie Wanda has to like me, Princess. She's my sister." Pietro joked.

"Daddy!" Luna laughed. "I meant Miss Meltdown and you know it."

"Yeah, y' know what she meant." Oliver chided softly.

"Alright maybe I did." Pietro admitted to the two, turning to the lady at the counter to place the order.

"Annnnnnd?" Luna prodded gently with an amused smile.

"And what?" Pietro asked, handing over the money.

"Do you like her!" Luna asked, widening her eyes.

"Where do you get these ideas, Princess?" Pietro chuckled.

"I just wanna know!" Luna pleaded.

"One chocolate dip cone for Olly, one Cherry dip for Luna, and a plain cone for me." He said in a noncommital way, distributing the ice cream.

"Daddy!" Luna rolled her eyes.

"What, you want sprinkles?" He grinned cheekily.

"Daddy this discussion is not over." She informed him.

"Oh is that so?" He laughed.

"Yeah. We're gonna talk all the way back home to the institute. And you are so gonna answer the question!"

"So you think, Princess."

"No. So I know!"

Pietro shook his head and discovered his would be jail warden staring at him in concern. He groaned.

"What are you doing here, Tabitha?" He asked weakly as he was still slightly disoriented from his relatively quick vision. He was just not in the mood to hear about how he should be resting and wasting the last ever night of his life staring at the infirmary walls.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well I was making sure you were alright. But obviously you aren't."

"What you've never gotten dizzy?" He snapped. "How'd you find me?" He demanded, a bit more harshly than he meant to.

"It's not like it was hard." She scowled. "I saw you leaving the mansion all secretively and I was curious. Cuz knowing how the prof and badger get all freaky and parental when one of their precious little X-geeks gets so much as a paper cut, I'm wondering how you got an ok to go run crazy round the streets of New York in your condition."

"That answers why, but not how you managed to find me." He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, after you hailed a cab my curiousity was peaked so I hot wired Scooter's ride and tailed ya." She matched his narrow blue eyes with her own. "And it's obviously lucky I did! What the hell did you break into somebody's apartment for!"

He sneered. "For starters I didn't break in, the window was unlocked."

"Oh cuz that makes it so much better!"

"You're more an X-geek than you give yourself credit for you know?" He said coldly.

The insult stung. "It's not such a bad thing. They gave me a home when you and those other jerks tossed me to the curb!"

Pietro frowned. "It was nothing personal. Mystique came back and-"

Tears of hurt filled Tabby's eyes. "I know what happened! I was there. The boss lady came back and totally dissed me. You not only bowed down and kissed her boots, you made me do it too!"

"I-"

"I thought all of you were so strong and brave. I didn't think you guys were really filthy cowards or stupid dogs that would roll over when your damn mistress came home." She glared.

Pietro was speechless. "I...we..."

"Save it Pietro." She sighed. "I don't want an excuse. What I want to know right now is why you went into some random apartment. What were you looking for? Drugs? Whores?" She said with a scowl toward the club behind him.

"Funny." He glowered.

"Not really. I know you, Pietro." She frowned disapprovingly. "Wouldn't surprise me in the least."

"For your information," He scowled fiercely. "It wasn't a random apartment. It's the one I lived in before Daniels landed me in juvie."

"Do you blame him? You wrecked those lockers and used him as a scapegoat!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I actually do." Pietro said calmly.

"Gah! You are so stubborn!" She growled. "I can't believe that- hey wait...that was your old apartment?"

"One point for the slowpoke." He said teasingly.

"Why'd you go through the window?" Tabby frowned softly.

"It was my old room." He said simply. "I knew that there wasn't a lock because I broke it off but made it look like it still locked for when I snuck out."

"Oh." Tabby blinked. "But...why?"

"I don't know." He shrugged uneasily. "I saw they replaced all my stuff with stuff for the little girl they finally had and I guess I wanted to get my stuff."

She tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. "Did you find anything?"

Pietro shrugged one shoulder. "I found a box with my stuff. I left most of it, but I took a couple things...for...my sister...cuz you know..."

"Right." She said softly. Then she looked at him expectantly. "Well? What'd you take?"

With a sigh he gently removed the tokens of his childhood.

"Why'd you take the little girl's doll?" Tabby asked in confusion.

"I didn't that's mine!" He snapped and she giggled in disbelief. "No it's Wanda's or it was...until Father put her into that-"

"Shhh, it's alright. Secret's safe with me. I promise." She laughed.

"Whatever." He dropped the issue. "I thought I could give 'em to Wanda. I mean, with my father being an asshole, and me...you know...I thought she might like something from before our lives got screwed up."

"That's so sweet." Tabby said, her voice catching.

"Well, ya, she's my sister." Pietro sighed. "And I don't want her to be all alone."

Tabby smiled. "I didn't know you were actually capable of caring about anybody outside your reflection." She attempted to joke. But truly his sentiment touched her.

"Well, shows how much you know." He smiled half heartedly.

"Look sorry I spazzed before asking any questions." Tabby sighed. "But I'm freakin' out major here. I mean one minute you're climbing out of an apartment and then you have another one of your little scary dream things and...I don't know what to do if you go unconscious."

"Don't mention it." He shrugged. "Really I mean it, please don't. I'd rather not focus on how little time I have left until..."

She bit her lip. "Can't honestly say I blame you." She said softly. "I mean, it's hard enough for me to get the concept that you're ...well, I don't even know if I could take it if it were me." She confessed then cast her eyes to him in concern. "You must be freezing. Hop in." She climbed back into Scott's car and revved the engine. 

"No!" He surprised himself and her. "No, I'm not goin' back yet."

To his surprise she laughed. "Speedy, nobody said anything about going back! You still got some life in you. Relax for a little. We're in NYC. And we're gonna go find things to do, people to see, and parties to crash!"

He chuckled and climbed into the passenger's seat. As soon as he was in she grinned wickedly and sped down the road.

♣♣♣

****

Alright now show of hands who thought it was Scott come to be the party pooper he is? Bet I fooled a buncha ya. HEHE but oh well. Now I can tell you this chapter wasn't as long as I intended but I felt the place I left it at was nice. We got Tabs and Pie out on the town and his clock is ticking. Next chapter I'll cover what actually happens. The end is in sight folks. If you have any special requests of what you want to happen before then leave it in your review. Maybe I'll cover them if they fit my story line. And speakin of reviewers...

xmengirlzrule- Yep this one's quite a pickle. Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

****

JediTwitch- Yeah I don't much like Crystal either. Yeah, one would think that he would wouldn't one? Just one problem in this story...Yeah but he's Remy so we all love him whether he named his bear Roguey or not. He's just that cool. And ya, that's an honest to goodness fact about Pyro. It makes me laugh greatly. No ya prolly don't, I mean, if it were me I'd imagine I'd be a wee bit short of temper ya know? Yup have fun with Carmen's death. Thanks for the review!

****

howlerdrode- Well ya see, it isn't so much that I enjoy it, it just seems to work so well! Yeah crazy huh? Just goes to show ya there is nothing out of character for Johnboy there. But it is an honest to Marvel fact. Scary fact, but true nonetheless. Yeah I know the Crystal sitch but I liked my way more. It works for me. Hm, well I guess you're wrong about who busted him, but hey nearly everyone assumed it was so no fault to you on that one, I deliberately misled everyone to believe that. Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

****

ishandahalf- Yes I loved that little argument. And I just thought that it would be so cute if Remy slept with a stuffed bear so the idea kinda mutated and came out a lot better than I initially thought. I liked it too. Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review!

****

Shira's Song- Hey glad you like it. Wouldn't actually call them time jumps so much as visions but either way glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

****

Dis Chick Digs Da Fuzzy Dude- I don't really like Crystal either. Oh yeah I don't imagine those kinda visions being too easy on one's mental health even if it isn't the final day of life. And while Jott does ruin a lot of things, sadly they had no fault. Though you're free to blame them as I do for anything that ever goes wrong. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review!

****

waterlily- Glad you like it, thanks for the ...identical...reviews...Oo how'd you manage that one?

****

MagCat- Glad you liked it. Well that was just a crazy vision thingy. There will be more Jonda in the next chapter, I assure you. LOL thanks for the review!

****

AC- Whew, I'm really glad you like the story so much. Ya one could say that. Glad you still like it, thanks for reviewing!

****

el diablo- Glad you like it, thanks for the review!

****

lifeofla-silverwolf- Glad you like it thanks for the review!

****

And there we have it, chapter 12 of 24 Hours finished October 11, 2005. Which of course means the next thing to look for is a chapter in Hearts' Desires. Audios folks!

♥HH♥

__


	13. A Christmas eve eve in NYC

**Welcome to Lucky (or unlucky depending how you see it) chapter 13. I initially wanted to finish this story on Christmas, but that is obviously not happening. I want to take this time to thank all of you who've stuck with me and been tolerant and understanding of my scattered updating. Senior Year is hectic and I'm sure many of you understand that, and those of you who don't will soon, most likely. Our official countdown has begun, 3 chapters to go. Heart's Desires is next on the update list, and you can look for a one shot relatively soon. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters I'm working with, except for the Yamahari's. But don't worry. The X-men are on my Christmas list.**

♣♣♣

Pietro was gripping the sides of his seat as if his life depended on it, and maybe it did, he couldn't be sure about that but he knew that whoever gave Tabitha a drivers license had obviously never been in a car with her.

"Tabitha, I never thought I'd say this but SLOW DOWN!"

"Relax Speedy!" She laughed. "Enjoy the ride. I have it under control. Live a little."

"I'd rather live a lot." He said impatiently. "I have this mental picture of you slipping on the snow and our mangled bodies found wrapped around a tree somewhere which cuts my last day significantly."

She gave him a sympathetic look and immediately slowed by about 50 m/h so she was within the speed limit. He took a deep sigh and glanced out the window.

"Whatcha thinkin bout?" She asked him softly.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Well I've never seen anybody stare at nothing so intently." She smiled hesitantly. "I found your list." She said suddenly. He gave her a blank look. "The one you wrote with the rest of us, of things to do before you die."

"Oh." He blinked.

"Its a good list." She continued.

He snorted. "Too bad I can't do most of it in only one day."

She smiled. "Well, only if you don't want to." She fished it out from her pocket as she continued driving. "Lets see, make sure your family is happy, prevent Rogue from marrying Magneto, eat sushi, star in a movie, learn something new, find a way to apologize to your sister for being a rotten brother, and get a pet."

"How'd you know that was mine?"

"Its your handwriting and your sister was ready to cry when she read it." Tabby shrugged. "Just kinda put two and two together."

"So how do you propose I do all that again?"

She gave him an insolent look. "Look, this is New York. And I've always been a firm believer in miracles." She smiled.

"I don't see it working. First of all, nobody around here is casting for a movie with me in it." He laughed.

"Not true." She shook her head. With one hand she reached into a bag at her feet. She tossed something to Pietro.

"What's this?"

"A camera." Tabby rolled her eyes. "Specifically a video camera. The kind people make movies with."

"Hey where'd you get this?" He asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Let's just say that Gambit isn't the only thief back at baldy's place."

He examined it and scrunched up his nose. "This belongs to Daniels!" He noted in disgust as he found a sticker on the bottom."

"It's no biggie." She laughed. "Just his camera. I nicked it from his room before I left. Thought you might wanna meet the movie goal."

"So let's get this straight." He raised an eyebrow. "You stole Daniel's camera just to make a movie for me?"

"Of you actually." She corrected. "You're starring in it. I figured it would be something fun. I'm gonna keep it on you all night or until we head back. We could open it with a nice little intro from you and then end it similarly."

"Looks like you put a lot of thought into this." He commented.

"Yeah, I even wrote up an intro. It's in the bag, tell me what you think."

He reached into the bag and scanned the paper with his eyes. "Why are you so into this idea?" He asked quietly.

She looked startled. "Well, I was just thinking that it would be cool to finish your list and aside from that...I thought it would be a nice way to remember. I mean, I thought I could give your sister a copy to help her feel better after you..." She swallowed and looked away, unable to finish the sentence.

"So Where we off to?" He asked, deliberately changing the subject.

She sighed and then put on a cheery smile. "I know the best restaurant in town. Figured you're probably hungry. This place has everything and it's all pretty good."

"Sounds great." He nodded.

"And from there we can decide what else to do. I mean, we got a whole night to kill in our hometown."

"Yeah." He nodded again.

She bit her lip and they drove in silence for about fifteen minutes before they came to a parking garage. "We can park and walk from here. It's only about a block away. But you never said how you felt about the movie idea..."

"Works for me." He shrugged.

"So do you want to do an intro now or later or what?"

"Now's fine." He shrugged again.

She turned to him with the camera in hand after she finished parking. "Ok, on the count of three." She smiled. "One, two...three...go!" She turned the camera on.

"What do I say?" He looked bewildered.

"Anything!" She laughed.

"That's kinda vague you know..." She rolled her eyes behind the camera. "Right... Uh hi...I'm Pietro Eric Maximoff and um...this is a movie about me...starring me." He grinned. "It's December 23, and I'm seventeen. Um, and this is my last day to live. Tabby wants to record it so...here I am. This is the last day of the rest of my life. And here's a word from our camera girl." He quickly grabbed the camera and pointed it at Tabby who was laughing.

"Well Ok then, Pietro wrote a list of things to do before he dies and this is the record that he will do each and every one of them. Thanks for watching." She switched it off. "Ok Great job Pie. Now I want it to be natural so just pretend the camera isn't here."

He nodded and she switched it back on.

He climbed from the car and awaited her lead. She hurriedly directed him and soon they found themselves in the doorway of a Golden Corral restaurant. Pietro took a moment to inhale and try to identify all the smells that assaulted him at once.

"My mom used to bring me here when I was little." Tabby smiled at the fond memory. "Usually when my father got too drunk to cook anything. The best memories of dinner from my childhood are here. The food's amazing, and I swear the blueberry pie is heaven-sent."

A waitress led them to a table and took their drink orders. "It's a buffet, so we can just head up." Tabby said with fond remembrance.

Pietro followed her to the bars of food and looked stunned. Tabby grinned. "Help yourself. I paid for the two of us when you were enjoying the smells."

"Hey!" He frowned.

"Look, it's my treat." She said sternly. "Now go get some food." She pushed him in the direction of a buffet table as she grabbed a plate and started helping herself to dinner.

About five minutes later they met back at the table, comparing what the other was eating while the camera sat blinking merrily from the table. They ate and talked about various things, from their favorite foods to their mutual hatred of peas.

"Seriously they're gross! And with a name like that..."

"I know," Pietro laughed. "My mother always said I needed to eat them to grow big and strong and she'd force them down my throat. I had nightmares about the nasty things!"

"No way, I thought I was the only one!" Tabby tilted her head to the side. "When my father got himself wasted that was all he'd eat. I always hated them and I did everything from throwing them on the floor to feeding them to my dog, Bruce."

"Me too, except I was more prone to spitting them or trading with Wanda for her carrots."

She laughed. "You and your sister traded vegetables at dinner? Get outta town!"

"Nope, sorry. She liked peas, or at least she like painting her highchair tray and trying to dye her hair and the ceiling green with them. I preferred the carrots."

"When I was little I thought carrots would make me turn orange. I avoided them." She shrugged.

"Why do you think I wanted them?" Pietro asked with an impish grin. I wanted to be orange."

"You're weird." Tabitha laughed.

He shrugged. "Guess so."

"Hey whatever floats your boat." She took a gulp of soda. "So now that we've discussed our old veggie eating habits, what do you want to do after we're done here."

He gave her a blank look.

"C'mon Pie, its December 23 and we're in New York. The World is at our fingertips. We can do just about anything."

He sat there for a moment thinking about it. "I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"I asked you first." She said gently.

"It's up to you." He shrugged.

She grinned. "Ok then, I'll pick."

"So what ARE we doing?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." She laughed. "Hurry up and eat the rest of your dinner and we can shove off."

He rolled his eyes and finished the food on his plate. "Okay can we go now?"

She nodded and pulled him by the arm as he put on his coat. They quickly found themselves in an arcade. She was practically bouncing on her feet as she got tokens.

"I've been here before." He blinked, trying to remember. "Yeah, my foster dad took me here when I got a good report card."

"Well, I've always wondered something about you, Pie." She said mischieviously. "Just how fast are you?"

"Wha?" He asked her in confusion as she dragged him over to a big game with two foot pads with arrows.

"Ever Dance-Dance before?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh...sure." He lied. "Loads of times."

"Right, well you being as fast as you are, I've always presumed you can dance, and since you kept four girls occupied at the Sadie Hawkins dance, I'm sure you'll have no problem if I put you on quickstep?"

"NO!" He exclaimed. "I mean, it's been a long time and all, and we just ate, we should probably start off slower and work up."

"Right." She winked. "Ok fine. I wanna see who's faster, me or you. So we'll start at beginner and work up. Sound good?" She set the camera on the interface of the game.

"Sure." He smirked. "It's not like this is hard or something."

Tabitha pressed the start button and then the machine picked a song for them. "Ok you just step on the pad that matches what's on the screen." She explained.

"I know that." He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the reminder though I didn't need it."

She snickered and then the machine started up. Her feet flew perfectly in synch with the rhythm on screen. Pietro stumbled clumsily on the first few beats but caught on rather quickly after that. The two of them were matched move for fluid move throughout the round.

"Pretty good Speedy." She smiled as the scores tallied. "Think we're ready to move up to light?"

He frowned as their scores flashed. The four steps he missed had cost him one hundred points giving him a B to her A. "Bring it on." He smirked.

The machine started again and they were off, in a synchronized rhythm of footfalls and movement. Both of them aced the light mode and were ready to start easy mode. That went equally as well with ten points separating their scores. Tabby grinned at him easily.

"Ready for round 3?"

"You know it!" Tabby smirked at him and moved their levels up to normal. That round went fine and the two were panting slightly after completion of it.

"Think you can keep goin?" He asked her as she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow.

"Pie, I'm not even warmed up." Her eyes flashed in amusement.

"Oh sounds like a challenge." He snickered. He took the liberty of adjusting the level to difficult. Both of the competitors were showing signs of wear as the round continued. They were sweating and struggling and thus missed several steps apiece. When the scores were tallied the two had identical grades. Their eyes met and a challenge was passed between the two of them. Simultaneously they reached down and ordered the machine to take it to the highest level: quickstep. Their fingers touched briefly and something quite like an electric shock passed between them. Only it was not quite a shock, as it was warm and gentle.

She looked up and smiled, emotion piled behind her eyes. He abruptly removed his hand and looked away. She sighed inaudibly and prepared herself for the last round of dancing.

When it started they were both flying at lightning speeds, matched step for step. By this point a small crowd was gathered around them cheering them on. Neither missed a single beat, thus impressing their fans. However, just as the song was over, one of the spectators accidentally tripped over the game's power cord.

The power went out and the crowd grumbled in disappointment. Tabby leaned back against the wall breathing heavily and Pietro collapsed to his knees. His vision fogged.

"_Ok kids, good work for today." A voice called over the Danger Room intercom. "Want me to evaluate your performance for you?"_

_"Just use words we can actually understand Forge." The eldest boy rolled his eyes._

_"Right. Let's do this in age order. Oldest first, or youngest?"_

_"Just go with the youngest." The oldest boy called back._

_"That can be done." Forge called back. "Todd-"_

_"His name is TJ!" A girl called irritably._

_"Fine then, TJ, you're getting faster and stronger but you can't get distracted so easily. Keep everything that isn't related to the team outside the DR."_

_"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" The same girl glared up at the control room. "He's five fing years old! You can't just make him ignore the fact that he has to go to the bathroom!"_

_"Language Talia." Forge tutted. "While we're on the subject of you, you need to control your temper. We shouldn't be seeing so many explosions from your direction during battle simulations. Your powers could make you a great team player or a serious liability in a fight."_

_"I'll liability your butt" She snapped, brushing a bit of black hair from her eyes with a scowl. _

_"That's another thing, your attitude has to go."_

_"Forge aren't you being a little hard on her?" One of the older students asked timidly. "I mean, she is only eight and all."_

_"Yeah Forge." She sneered._

_"Why did I let them talk me into taking the peewee division class today?"_

_"Cuz everyone else is with Rogue waiting for the new baby." The girl reminded cheekily._

_"Well anyway, Alvers. Nice block five minutes in. Your really improving. I'm sure your parents will be proud of your progress Katie." He moved on to the next child. " Summers-Rachel first. You, young lady are showing great promise and leadership. Very wise of you to keep Talia from ending the simulation while Katie and TJ were still not finished with their missions. As for you Nathan, you are your fathers son, and I question which of you is a better leader."_

_"Thank you sir." Nathan Summers beamed with pride._

_"Now then, next time I want to see-what the devil!"_

_Suddenly a portal appeared in the middle of the danger room. It rippled and hummed ominously. _

_"Kids get back, I'm paging Professor X!"_

_"Should I call Dad or Uncle Logan?" Rachel asked hesitatntly._

_Before anybody could answer her, a large black man with an unrealistically large gun emerged from the portal. He had a dark M tattooed across the right side of his face. He scowled and leveled the gun at Talia. "Take me to Charles Xavier, immediately."_

Pietro whimpered and was suddenly aware of a swimming sensation in his head. Tabitha's frantic face swam into his sight. "Oh God Pietro, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking...I shouldn't have let you do that!" She was kneeling before him, eyes wide in panic. "Somebody get him a water!" She called at the crowd of people. "NOW!"

One of the groupies thrust a bottle of cold water from a vending machine into her hand. Tabby handed it to Pietro anxiously.

"I totally forgot that you are supposed to take it easy and-"

"Tabby? Can you do me a favor?" He asked clenching his eyes shut.

"Anything, anything, just name it!" She assured him.

"Stop apologizing?" He pleaded.

"Yes sir." She laughed and helped him climb to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He waved it off like it was nothing.

"Do you want to head home or something?" She asked him quietly.

"Hell No." He frowned bluntly. "I can't take it, all the people just watching, waiting for me to die. It feels like I'm drowning when they do that. It feels worse when I'm alone."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "So where to next then?"

"I don't know." He shrugged

"Hm, well somehow I don't picture you jumping for joy at the chance to go shopping for shoes and or clothes...hey, have you ever been to see the tree at Rockefeller Center?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh...no?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well I've always wanted to see it in person, I've been seeing it on TV my whole life. Let's head over and check it out, its only a few blocks from here." She pleaded with her eyes.

"I don't know..." He pondered.

"Please Pie?" She trembled her bottom lip and pulled a puppy dog pout. "Pretty Please?"

"Alright." He gave her a half smile. "Let's go."

She beamed and grabbed his hand to steer him in the right direction. His eyes widened slightly at the touch and he raised an eyebrow when she didn't let go after a little while. She smiled to herself as she realized he had no intention of pulling away. She said nothing of it due to the somewhat sad fear that he would make her let go if she brought it up.

After they'd walked about a block they passed a hot dog cart. The vender was a little man, shivering in an old winter coat. "Hey Pie, you hungry?" Tabitha asked casually.

He smiled easily at her. "Dancing worked up an appetite for you too then?" He asked amused.

She smiled and turned to the vender. "Two please."

The little old man beamed at her, indicating his first sale in a while. "How do you want em?"

"On mine could you smother it in ketchup and relish?"

"Ketchup, mustard and cheese for me thanks." Pietro added after her. The vender smiled and nodded. "Anything else?"

"No thank you." Tabby shook her head politely.

"Three fifty." The man's smile crinkled his eyes.

"Keep the change." Tabby handed him a five dollar bill.

"Thank you." The man said sincerely. "Merry Christmas to you kids."

"Thank you sir, same to you." Tabitha said respectfully.

She and Pietro continued on, eating as they went. They were finished quickly and then Tabitha laughed suddenly. "Pie, you have a cheese mustache!"

He stopped short and brought a hand to his lip. He surreptitiously wiped his mouth on the napkin the hot dog had come in. "Aw why'd you go and do that?" She chuckled. "Cheese looks so good on you!"

He rolled his eyes before smirking. "And your ketchup goatee is quite fetching too." She brought a hand franticly to her mouth and when she discovered nothing around it she scowled playfully.

"Jerk." She laughed before gently shoving him.

He smirked at her and wriggled his eyebrows. "I can be so much more than that. You should hear what other girls say."

"Oh I have." She assured him. "You've been gossip central topic of the girl's locker rooms for years."

He seemed intrigued. "Have I now?"

She smiled mysteriously. "That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"What'd they say?" He asked in a false nonchalant voice.

"A lot of stuff." She winked and started walking again. "Though I'm sure you wouldn't be interested."

He pouted. "Try again, Pie." She laughed. "Doesn't work on me."

"Oh fine, but don't think I won't find out." He warned.

"I'll remember that one." She winked.

The two walked on, he continued trying to find out what the girls had said, and her skillfully dancing away from answering each time.

They were laughing and enjoying each other's company so much until a large man clad in all dark clothes sprung from the dark alley. "I wouldn't move if I was you." The guy sounded pretty drunk. Both of the teens froze at the unmistakable cocking of a gun.

"W-What do you want?" Pietro asked, eyeing the shotgun's silver muzzle warily.

"Gimme all yer money. Do it now. And her jewelry too." The man slurred drunkenly. "I need it now! Or I shoot." He threatened.

"Where the Hell is Spider-Man when we need him?" Cursed Pietro under his breath. He took Tabby's hand and gently yet forcefully edged her slightly behind him.

"C'mon! I need all your money kid!"

Pietro gulped and reached for his wallet. "DON'T MOVE!" The man screamed.

"You told me to get my money..." Pietro said slowly.

"Not you, snowball, her." The man shakily aimed his gun at Tabby who had wrenched her hand away and was stepping around Pietro.

"Oh Puh-lease." Tabby rolled her eyes.

"Stop movin! Just take off yer jewels and nobody gets hurt."

"Pie, let me take care of this?"

"Keep yer she-dog in line, Frosty." The man warned, his blood shot eyes wide.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to call girls mean names?" Tabby asked in a would be polite tone.

"Tabitha!" Pietro hissed.

"Tabitha eh? Pretty name, that. And mouthy, I like that. Tell ya what Whitey, I don't need the money no more. I'll take yer lil cousin of rake and call it even, eh? Somebody needs to take this one home, beat her down, make her do what she's supposed to.

"You know, maybe you should have listened to your mom's advice about name calling and swearing and treating ladies. Cuz she was right loser." With that Tabby swung her leg in a high kick, catching her drunken would-be mugger under the chin and proceeding to beat the snot out of him with a bunch of different moves while Pietro watched, stunned. Then she created a few glowing energy balls and looked ready to toss them at the guy.

The drunk's eyes widened and he took off screaming about mutants.

Tabitha laughed for a moment as Pietro gaped. "You look a little like a fish." She commented seriously.

"How the heck did you do that!" Pietro croaked out. "That was...I have never ever seen anything so...gah! What did I just miss?"

"Pie, I grew up in a New York apartment building. I'm a small blond girl. I had to learn self defense stuff." She reasoned. Her eyes smiled. "I was the champ in my karate class, I learned all the stuff so fast and well. But then dad's drinking got worse and we didn't have money to send me to class anymore." She said softly.

"I'm sorry." Pietro said awkwardly.

"Don't be, I got over it." She shrugged. Her eyes lit up at the sign behind him. "Hey Pie, wanna do something random and spontaneous for a change?"

"Like what?" He asked cautiously.

"Let's go bowling." She said as if it was as normal as commenting on the weather.

"Bowling?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She nodded enthusiastically. "There's an alley right here, down these steps."

Pietro looked at the steps. "Bob's Bowling Alley?"

"Yeah, ya up for it?" She cocked her head to the side and gained an impish look. "Or are you afraid you'll lose?"

"What?" Both eyebrows shot up.

"You heard me quickie." She smirked and tickled him under his chin. "What are you, a big clucking chicken?"

"I'll show you chicken!" He murmured crossing his arms.

"Ohhh sounds like a challenge." She cooed before heading down the stairs.

He stared for a moment before hurriedly following her down the steps into the alley. He caught her leaning casually against the wall as she slipped a pair of bowling shoes on. "I didn't know your size." She shrugged and gestured to the shoe distributor. "We're all set."

"Ok." He furrowed his brow in shock. He didn't think he'd given her that much of a head start. The smiling shoe attendant looked at him expectantly. "Uh size twelve." He said hesitantly.

The attendant nodded and whipped a set of the shoes onto the counter.

"Thanks." He said in a confused voice. He sat at a table nearby and put them on. "You know Tabitha, I've always wondered why bowling shoes are so dorky."

She giggled. "Me too, but that's just the way things are."

He caught a glimpse of a shelf of trophies. "Hey, look! These all say T. Smith. Any relation?" He sounded suspicious.

"Smith isn't exactly a rare last name, Pie." She said with a hint of a smile.  
Pietro shrugged. "Ok, First thing first, let's get the bowling balls."

He led the way over to the ball rack. He took little time in grabbing a blue one that weighed fifteen pounds. She frowned at the selection.

"Need any help?" He asked, not unkindly.

She smiled and continued her examination of the balls. After careful scrutiny she grabbed a fourteen pound neon pink one.

"You know how to set up a scoreboard right?" She asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't everyone?" Pietro chuckled.

"Cool." She sat back and propped her feet on the table while leaving him to tinker with the computer.

"You're up." He nodded at her.

"Ok." She sauntered to the lane and released the pink ball from her right hand. It looked like it would hit but then swerved to the side taking down just two pins.

"Oh tough break." Pietro smirked.

"Want to see how the pros do it?" He winked and threw the ball. It had enough curve to take down seven of the pins leaving a nasty 7-1-10 split.

"Nice throw." Tabby smiled. She watched patiently and clapped as he nailed the spare.

"Wasn't it?" He smirked. "Your turn again."

She again threw the ball and it knocked four pins. Her second try ran into the gutter.

"Tut tut." He wagged a finger in her face. "This is how you work it."

He threw the ball and it hit as a strike. She looked impressed. "Great shot."

"You don't bowl too often do you?" He asked with a quirked smile.

"You could say that." She blushed slightly avoiding eye contact.

He nodded in understanding.

"Can you teach me?" She asked in a quiet hopeful voice.

"Pardon?"

"Can you teach me to bowl like you?" She reiterated.

"Uh...sure." He shrugged. "Pick up the ball, and try throwing it like I did." He suggested.

Tabby nodded and then rolled a gutter ball.

"I think you're holding it wrong." Pietro pointed out with a frown. "Here let me show you." He grabbed the ball and demonstrated.

She took it back and imitated his stance. She aimed and released the ball-straight into the gutter. He frowned. "Keep it straight when you throw it."

She took the stance again and he could tell the ball would spin to the side when thrown. He stood behind her and helped her adjust her arm. She turned slightly and smiled at him, secretly reveling in his closeness. She turned her focus back onto the ball and let him guide her arm to throw right. The ball sailed down the lane and hit a strike. She turned back to him, smiling warmly.

"Thanks."

"Any time." He simply looked at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. He noticed how her eyes were so shiny and bright, and how she smelled a little bit like apples. He'd always known what she looked like, and she was pretty far from ugly, but he'd never noticed her for real before.

All of a sudden he shook his head and pulled away from her. She tilted her head and made a small noise of protest about the absence of his warmth.

He looked away quickly, disturbed by his traitorous emotions and he grabbed for his ball. He rolled it but it took down only three. He rolled his next shot straight into the gutter and his eyes betrayed that his concentration was elsewhere.

The rest of the game went fairly badly for each of them. She kept sneaking glances at him when he wasn't looking and he returned them when he thought she wasn't looking. Both knew what the other was thinking, although that was the detail they didn't know. He was wondering why that small amount of touch had been so different from anything he remembered, and why she wasn't speaking much. Was he supposed to do something? She was wondering if she'd upset him, or if that little touch had meant as much to him as it did to her. After they had played 3 lousy rounds, they returned the shoes and headed topside once more.

"So...um...wanna go see that tree now?" Tabby looked up hopefully, kicking at the sidewalk a little.

He shrugged. "Why not."

She sighed softly and gave a smile. "Well let's head on. It's just about two blocks from here."

With that said, the two headed in the right direction, occasionally sneaking glances at the other. All of a sudden both of them stopped short. "Wow." Tabby managed as she ran to the railing and looked down at the magnificent tree. She gazed at it, spellbound.

Pietro joined her at the railing, looking pretty impressed himself. "That's a big tree." He said, nodding his head.

"Yeah. Isn't it beautiful?" She asked breathlessly.

"Mhm." He said absently as he turned his focus to her.

"I've only ever seen it on TV." She continued, each word emitting a tiny puff of breath visible in the cold December air. She closed her eyes contently.

"Want to get closer?" He asked quietly.

"I'd like that." She nodded. He took her by the hand and escorted her down the stairs. At the ground level the tree was all that much more incredible. "Isn't it weird how we both grew up in New York but never took the time to come see this in person?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I mean, it's always on TV and I guess we take advantage of that." He shrugged.

"I'm glad we came to see it." Tabby said quietly.

"Yeah." He agree, smiling gently at her.

"Hey wanna go accomplish another goal?" Tabby asked with a small smile and a hand placed on his arm. She gestured to the stairs. "I noticed a little Japanese restaurant over looking the tree. Wanna check it out?"

He wondered for a moment how she had memorized his list in so short a time before nodding. "Sure." What he wasn't saying was that something in his brain was telling him he'd be up for just about anything she could possibly suggest doing, especially if it meant that he could be spending time with her. He couldn't understand why the little voice was so strongly suggesting this but he figured it probably wouldn't lead him astray.

She led the way, and the two entered the small restaurant. An elderly Japanese woman waited for them at the door.

"Table for two please." Tabby smiled.

"Right this way." She led them to a table. "Do you need a few minutes before ordering?"

"No thank you ma'am." Tabby shook her head. "We would like to share a number seven. And I'd like a glass of water please."

The woman nodded. "And you?" She turned to Pietro with a pleasant smile.

"Water's fine for me too, thanks." He said simply. The woman nodded and bowed before heading to the back room.

"I take it you've been here before." He looked at Tabby, impressed.

"Maybe." She winked. "Though I'd say you have a couple anvil sized hints on that one."

"What's a number seven?" He whispered in mild panic."

"Relax, Pie, it's a sushi sampler." She laughed. "What did you think I'd order?"

"I don't know, and that's the part that scares me." He told her firmly.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't worry so much."

"Right." He nodded. "So, do you like Sushi?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." She laughed, tucking a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "I don't wanna color your first impression."

He pouted. "Fine, be that way."

"Oh I will Speedy." She laughed. "Oh look, it's coming."

A younger woman was bearing a tray with their order. "Number seven, sushi sampler and two ice waters." She said in a soft voice.

"Thank you." Tabby smiled as the order was placed in front of them.

"Wait a second, Tabitha? Little Tabby Smith? My look how you've grown!" The woman gushed. "It has been so long since I've seen you, sweetheart!"

Tabby looked and gasped. "Oh wow, hi Mrs. Yamahari!"

"Oh dear, I've told you not to call me that. It makes me sound so old!" The woman rolled her eyes. "To all friends my name is Miko."

"Right, How are you?"

"Well, the restaurant is doing very well, Hiroshi is still teaching karate and Mother's health has gotten better. But enough about me, dear. What have you been up to these past few years. And who is this handsome gentleman accompanying you this evening?" She gave Pietro, who had been looking a little uncomfortable a significant glance.

"Oh, sorry, Miko this is Pietro Maximoff. I met him up at school in Bayville." Tabby explained. "Pietro, this is Miko Yamahari. She used to live next door to me."

"Ah, it is an honor to meet you." Miko bowed briefly.

"Um, the honor's all mine." Pietro said with a shaky smile as he hesitantly rose and bowed back.

"Ah Tabby, you have chosen a fine young gentleman. Very nice, very handsome too. You are a good couple." The woman smiled in approval. "I hope you are happy together."

A light blush colored Tabby's cheeks and Pietro looked nervous. The woman could tell she hit a sore spot and continued as if she'd said nothing. "So what brings the two of you here from Bayville tonight?"

Tabitha sighed in relief and grinned. "Well, he's never had sushi before, so I brought him here cuz it's the best place I know for Japanese food."

The woman beamed at Tabby. "Thank you. You are a very sweet girl. I hope he is not disappointed." Suddenly the woman looked up as she was called from the back room. "Oh my, I'd best go help. That's Takashi, our cook. Have a happy holiday." She smiled. "Oh and before I forget, Hiroshi has Kioko and Kenji outside skating. You should drop by and say hello if you have time." With that she left the two.

"Who're Cako and Kenny?" Pietro asked with a wrinkled nose.

"Kioko and Kenji are her twins. I used to baby sit them before I went to Xavier's." Tabitha smiled at the memory. "Well, c'mon Pie! Whadaya think?" She gestured to the sushi before popping a piece into her mouth.

He cautiously took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully. "Hm it's better than I expected." He admitted. The two laughed and had fun sampling the different types. Eventually they were finished and they got ready to go back outside. Tabby paid their bill and left a tip.

"Come on, I want to go say hi to the twins." She dragged him outside. It had stopped snowing while they were inside leaving a clear night sky behind.

They headed down the steps and Tabitha looked around uncertainly. All of a sudden she was nearly knocked from her feet as two little kids barreled into her.

"TabbyTabbyTabbyTabby!" They squealed.

"Hey there." She laughed and knelt down. "Long time no see." The two kids were beaming up at her.

A man skated over. "Kioko, Kenji, are you bothering the nice lady?"

"Daddy, it's Tabby!" The little girl in a red coat giggled.

"Well, I'll be, it is." The man smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you." Tabby smiled warmly. "And this is Pietro Maximoff. I met him up at school in Bayville."

"It is an honor to meet you." Hiroshi bowed his head. "How long have you been in town Tabitha?"

"Pietro and I were just out for a few hours to roam the city." She explained. "We went up to the restaurant so he could try the best sushi in New York."

The man laughed. "Oh did you now? How was it?"

"Interesting." Pietro spoke up. "I liked it."

The man seemed delighted. He seemed about to comment on it but the little boy tugged on Tabitha's sleeve. "Tabby Tabby Tabby! Guess what!"

She laughed. "What?"

"Koko had babies in our house. Wanna come see them?"

"Mimi too!" The little girl spoke up.

Their father rolled his eyes. "The dog and cat, I'm sure you remember Koko, Tabitha."

She nodded and turned to Pietro. "Koko's a little Jack-Russell they adopted from a shelter a little while ago."

"And Mimi's a cat who the kids found and fell in love with, before we knew she was going to have kittens." The father explained with a sigh.

"So you want to come see?" The kids asked excitedly.

"Well, if it's alright with your dad I guess that would be fine." Tabby laughed.

"Of course it's alright with me." The man laughed. "Does this mean you two are done skating?" He asked his children with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no!" The twins frowned. "No-no-no-no-no!" They chorused. "Not yet Daddy!"

"Would you two mind if we waited until these two burn off some of their extra energy?" Their father laughed.

"Pie, that alright with you?" Tabby asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Hey I have, like, the best idea in the world Pie! Let's go skating!"

He looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, it'll be so much fun!" She pleaded. "There's a place right here to rent skates in and everything. Please Pie? Pretty Please?" She batted her eyes.

"Why do you want to go ice skating?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Cause it's so fun and we're in one of the best spots I know to skate in." She said as if it should have been obvious. "I'll pay." Her eyes were wide and it struck him that he had never noticed how blue they were before.

He hesitated before sighing. "Alright, if it means so much to you..."

She tilted her head curiously. "You can't skate, can you?"

He choked. "Of all the crazy things to-"

"You can't skate." She said simply with a hint of an amused smile."Don't deny it, Pie, you're eyes are doing the talking for you."

"What would give you a crazy idea like that?" He tried lamely and she laughed, putting a finger over his mouth to silence him.

"It's ok. I'll teach you." She said with a smile. "Kioko, Kenji, don't you want him to come skate?"

His eyes darted around wildly.

"Please skate wif us?" The little girl turned her bottom lip and fidgeted. He couldn't in good conscience say no to such a face. "It isn't hard."

Pietro swallowed a frown and replaced it with a shaky smile. "That's cheating Tabitha." She smirked and shrugged. He sighed. "Alright, where do we get the skates?"

Three happy cheers rose as the twins each grabbed one of his hands and directed him to the rental building. The smiling skate guard laughed knowingly, having watched the group in amusement. "What size can I get for ya?"

"Twelve." He said simply. She handed them over and Tabby requested her own size before paying. He followed her to a bench on the rink's side.

She sat down and removed her shoes before pulling the skates on. He hesitantly followed her lead, lacing up his skates tightly. She rose to her feet, tested her balance and glided a few feet before turning back to him with a smile. She couldn't help but laugh.

He was trying to figure how to stand up, looking around cluelessly.

"Here." She helped him to his feet. "Let's see what we're working with." She let go and stepped back. He wobbled like a newborn calf, and she reached out to steady him. "Ok so we have a little work to do." She laughed. "Ok first you have to balance. Try and stand up in the skates and don't move." She instructed.

"That's easier to say than do." He said irritably as he wobbled until he found a balance point.

"Good." Tabby said, ignoring his comment. "Now before you learn to glide, you need to learn to walk on the ice." She said gently. She turned so she was beside him. "We're gonna need to start with baby steps."

He looked at her like she was an idiot and she shrugged. "This is how I learned."

He rolled his eyes and tried her advice. He seemed a bit unsteady so she offered him a hand. He held her hand like a small child and together they baby-stepped around the rink. Tabitha found she couldn't hide her smile at how helpless he looked wobbling around on the ice. "Great job, now on a march just try to glide a bit."

He did and nearly fell flat on his face in the effort. She caught him by the arm and coaxed him to try it again. He picked it up this time, seeming mighty pleased with himself.

"Ok, I think we've got that down." She nodded, impressed with how fast he was picking this up. It had taken her several tries but to her credit she had been about twelve or thirteen years younger than he was now when she first started out. "Why don't we try turning?" She explained to him how he should go about figuring his dominant foot and how to turn. This he seemed to get instinctively, though his movement was still relatively choppy and slow.

"Ok I think we should work on basic skating motion." Tabitha explained how to glide on one foot. He didn't quite catch onto this concept so she held his hand and she did it at the same time. Pietro felt reassurance in her gentle grip on his hand and kept trying to imitate what she was doing. He felt warm and safe, like he could do anything and she'd be there to catch him.

The two glided around for a while, making laps of the rink. They were visibly content, and their fellow skaters could guess the reason neither of them could. The father of the young twins, Hiroshi, smiled to himself.

"I feel kind of...weird." Pietro said softly as they continued their simple circling. She looked at him, slightly dazed herself.

"Kinda dizzy?" She asked and he nodded. "Maybe we should stop."

He nodded again. "Yeah. Maybe."

"Ok well the way to stop is easy." She pulled away from him and skated out in front of him. "You just bend your knees, then slowly turn your toes and knees in to make your feet form the shape of a slice of pie."

He tried to follow her advice but didn't seem to understand what she had meant. He continued gliding, looking a little panicky.

"It's alright just try again." She coaxed gently, gliding backwards.

He tried and failed, and regained his gliding stride to keep from falling. Unfortunately he picked up a little speed and smashed into Tabitha. Both of them lost their balance and fell to the ice. Their world spun as his fall was broken by landing half on top of her. Their eyes met and it seemed like an eternity passed between the two of them, the longest minute and a half either of them had ever seen.

"You okay?" She asked in a quiet voice. It sounded a little odd but that may have been because she had been slammed to the ice before all his weight dropped onto her.

"Yeah." He nodded. Before either of them could fathom what was happening they were both leaning their heads toward each other, eyes closing as they moved in.

♣♣♣

**Ok I know I know, another cliffhanger. So light the torches and pitchforks and charge at me. Or maybe you could give me a break since it's Christmas? Yeah that sounds like a nice happy idea, non? At least this one's happy-ish, and I know you're all dying to find out what happens next. (Pun not intended)**

**On another note, the official countdown has started. Last chapter I said five chapters, but now I believe I can finish it comfortably in three. So there's officially three more chapters to this story. Now's the time to speak out! Please note that I will reply to all reviews, I'll just use the method that won't get me in trouble. So please don't let that be your excuse for not reviewing.**

**Here's to hoping you all have a very Happy Christmas and great holiday season.**

**chapter 13 completed 12-24-05**


	14. Goodbye sounds like forever

**Hi everyone. I know it's been a long time since ya've heard hide or hair from me, but I do have a legitimate reason. It's been chaos round my parts. I graduate the 22nd and teachers like giving extra homework in the last quarter because they didn't do what they were supposed to earlier in the year. So I've been up like all night, every night and I've had negative time in which to read fanfiction, let alone write. But fear not fellow ficcers! It's finally summer, meaning I just got a LOT of time (despite the accursed summer internship, but that's not gonna get in my way.) **

**So anyhow, I don't own the X-men. Mind you, if anyone wants to give em to me for a graduation present...I surely wouldn't mind.**

♣♣♣

The movie had ended and now Wanda figured she had given Pietro enough time to sulk. So while Kitty and Rogue debated which movie to put on next, she excused herself and headed back to the infirmary. With all the fuss she hadn't been given any time to just talk to him as a sister. And she really needed to.

Just the thought of losing him made her heart clench painfully. He had always been there, even when she was locked away in that horrible institution. But now she had to face the painful reality that he probably wouldn't be there after tomorrow.

She sniffled at the thought. Her mother had died when she was young, only eight years old. But somehow, losing Pietro hurt her so much more. They had always been inseparable from early on, she could remember. They had shared everything, from the very start. When she had found him again, she silently vowed never to let him leave her side again, yet here was fate, laughing at her while dragging him away.

She paused outside the infirmary door, composing herself. She was going to barge in and tell him he was being selfish for keeping himself holed up all alone when other people were worried about him. But then she reminded herself that the news of his impending demise was just as shocking to him. He had never been very good at dealing with stress and this had to be pretty stressing to him.

"Guess I'm not the only one who wants to talk to him, huh?" Lance chuckled dryly as he strolled down the hallway. Wanda jumped a bit in surprise before turning to him and nodding quietly.

"Well, it's not like I had any chance to earlier, you know. It's been a while since our last sibling heart-to-heart."

Lance nodded in understanding. "I bet this whole thing is pretty tough on you too."

Wanda swallowed and nodded. "I...I just can't believe that he's going to die." She said sadly.

"We don't know that." Lance said encouragingly. "There's still hope they can fix whatever is wrong and put him right again."

Wanda shook her head sadly. "They have less than 24 hours to work in. In that time they need to recreate father's old machine from scratch, reprogram it to correct the problem, and put Pietro through it. I don't want to give up hope...but..." She choked back a sob. "What we need is a miracle."

He eased her into a friendly hug and rubbed her back. "Don't sell the professor and the others short. They've got the best people for the job working on this. We can't give up yet. Death isn't getting Pietro without a fight."

Wanda pulled away and smiled up at him. "I didn't know you were such an optimist."

"Eh, hanging with the X-geeks does that to you." Lance joked. "But seriously, this isn't over yet, don't condemn Pietro before his time."

"It's hard though." Wanda admitted reluctantly. "I lost him once; I don't think I can stand losing him again." She stifled her sob. "I'm sorry. I must sound so pathetic." She apologized.

"Not at all." He assured her. "It's completely understandable for you to be upset. Today you've been given not only one but two completely different but equally horrible truths." He smiled warmly. "I think you're holding up better than most people would."

She shuddered. "I shouldn't be such an emotional wreck. I should have better control than this. My emotions are what landed me in an institution for a good portion of my life."

Lance frowned and shook his head. "You can't keep it all bottled up inside. That's unhealthy."

She looked down. "Where I grew up that's the only thing that would guarantee you would get to eat and not get beaten by the guards." Her voice was hushed, timid.

His frown deepened. Before Magneto had her memories modified she never talked about the asylum. And after the brain washing she didn't know about it. But Lance supposed that right now a lot of things were laying heavy on the poor girl's heart. Today had been a tough day for all of them, but he couldn't imagine how she felt.

She had started the morning with a simple wish to go shopping for holiday presents for her housemates. She personally didn't celebrate Christmas, but there was nothing to stop her from buying presents for her friends, especially with all the sales. But before she had been able to leave, Pietro had collapsed and then the group learned he was dying. If that wasn't enough of a shock, she found out that everything she knew about her life was a lie and she'd been locked away at a young age.

"I'm sorry." He said uncertainly, not quite sure what he was apologizing for.

She seemed to understand though and nodded ruefully. "Don't be, it's not like you put me there. I have my father to thank for that."

"We have that in common, you know." He sighed. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Let's just say, my father wasn't who I'd pick if I had a choice."

"I thought your father died..." Wanda frowned.

Lance looked uneasily before shaking his head. "That was my adopted father. He died in a car crash." He admitted reluctantly. "My birth father drank a lot and made it very clear that he hadn't ever wanted me in the first place." He suppressed a shudder at the involuntarily triggered repressed memory of abuse.

Wanda knew better than to ask him to go into it any further. "Is it just me or do all of us in the brotherhood have wretched pasts?" She joked.

He chuckled. "It's a membership requirement. To join up you need a diploma from the school of hard knocks."

She nodded. "Makes sense."

"So what are you gonna talk about with Pietro, if you don't mind my asking?" Lance asked curiously.

She shifted her weight to the other foot and grew serious again. "First, I'm going to ring his neck for being such a selfish lughead and tossing all of us out so he can sulk. Then, I'm not too sure what we'll say exactly but I gotta talk to him..." Her voice cracked slightly. "This may be the last chance I have."

Lance nodded sadly. "I know. He's always been like a little brother to me and there's a few things I need to get off my chest with him." He paused. "And then I'm going to see if the group in there could use somebody who knows mechanics." He chuckled. "Admittedly I don't know jack about a machine like that, but I can try."

"It's the thought that counts." Wanda assured him. She paused and frowned. "Unless it's Toad. He's a lost cause." Lance chuckled but then they both grew solemn quickly. "Lance? What will we do if he...if he..." She trailed off, unable to complete the thought.

She looked up at him, emotion swimming in her wide blue eyes. She looked years younger, and terrified to boot.

"We aren't going to lose him." Lance said firmly. He wished he was as confident as his voice made it seem. "We can't think like that."

She sighed sadly and nodded. "I just...I don't want to. It's just that maybe the whole thing won't hurt so bad if I prepare for the worst and hope for the best."

Lance shook his head. "Wanda, you know that won't do any good. It'll hurt either way if it happens. Which it won't."

"I wish I was that sure." She said weakly. "What's your secret?"

Lance sighed. "We just have to have faith that he'll pull through."

"But what if he doesn't?" Wanda needled. "What if he doesn't make it? What will happen to all of us? Our team?"

He closed his eyes to think about her words. "I don't know, Wanda. I really don't. I wish I could answer your questions. But I can't see the future."

"I can't see a future without my brother in it." She admitted in a soft voice.

"Speaking of your brother," Lance smiled encouragingly. "You wanted to go talk with him, didn't you?"

"Yeah." She smiled wryly. She turned to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

Her heart stopped for a beat or two as she stared in horror at the bed. She turned on her heel and stared at Lance, horrified.

"He's...He's gone!"

♣

In another part of the mansion, a tall figure stood in the doorway of the rec room, watching the occupants carefully. After a short period he announced his presence by clearing his throat quietly.

The X-men bristled until they saw that it was one of their own.

"Ey Petey." Remy gave a nod. "Decided t' join de party?"

Pyro looked up expectantly at his friend.

"Perhaps later Remy." Piotr's deep voice commented idly. "I vas hoping to have a vord vit Katya." He looked at Kitty appologetically. "I am sorry to interrupt."

"Don't be silly." Kitty giggled and patted the vacant spot on the sofa beside her. "I always have time for you. C'mon over, there's plenty of room."

Piotr smiled but shook his head briefly. "I do not mean to offend." He said sincerely. "But I vould like to speak vit you in private."

Kitty looked surprised but she quickly slipped off the couch and moved towards him. She stepped into the hall with him and smiled nervously. "Is everything, like, ok?" She twisted her hands.

He lowered his eyes and shook his head. "Sadly no."

She bit her lip. "What's wrong?"

He looked up with a very grim expression. "I have received a telephone call from my mother."

Kitty immediately grew concerned. She could tell that something was wrong and it was something serious by the tone of his voice. "What is it?" She urged gently.

Piotr looked down, sadness wafting in thick waves off him. "It is my father." He sighed heavily, sounding ready to cry. "He has had a heart attack."

"Oh no..." Kitty brought her hands to her mouth in horror. "Piotr I am so sorry."

"He is in the hospital recovering." Piotr informed her, his voice soft and shaking.

"Oh. That's good then, isn't it?" Kitty brightened.

"Well it does look like he will live." Piotr nodded. "But it is also bad at the same time." She looked up at him with confusion written all over her face.

"But, aren't you and your father, like, really close?" She frowned?

The tall Russian nodded. "Katya, the hospital will charge a large fee. And if my father is in need of any additional medicines or care that will be expensive too. My family is just a simple farming family from Siberia." He explained patiently.

"Is there anything I could do?" Kitty asked softly. "I could send over a few checks or take up a collection from everyone or something."

He chuckled. "You are a very sweet girl, Katya." He grew solemn again. "The money is not the only problem. A small family run farm will always feed the family. But there is a lot of work to do on a farm. And if my father is in the hospital, he will not be able to do the things he's done since he was very young. My mother and Ilyana will be busy with their own chores and they wouldn't know how to do what my father manages."

He gave a half smile, filled with regret and apology. "So, like, what does all of this mean?" Kitty asked nervously.

Piotr sighed. "My family needs me at home."

"In Russia?" Her voice squeaked.

He nodded silently, confirming it.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Kitty bit her lip.

Piotr swallowed and set his large hand on her shoulder. "I am not very certain, Katya."

Kitty let a small silence pass before looking up at him resolutely. "I could go with you, to help and stuff." She suggested. But he was shaking his head even before she finished.

"I do not think that would be the best thing at this time." He said solemnly.

She looked confused. "But, why not? Don't you think I could help?"

He smiled. "Katya, you have a heart of gold. I will not lie to you. I considered asking for you to accompany me to my home in Russia. But the more I have thought on it, the more I do not feel it is at all fair to take you away from all of the people you love, and all of the people who love you so much."

Kitty's eyes shined with her forming tears. "Then, I'll like, wait here until you get back."

He shook his head again with a soft frown. He paused, thinking of how he should word what he wanted to say. "I do not honestly know how long that vould be. I may be away for a long time. Would it be fair to make you wait for something that might not even ever happen?"

Kitty opened her mouth to respond, to protest but he silenced her. "Katya, there is a big chance that I might never be able to return to the United States. My family needs me there. And yours...yours needs you here." He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"So, this is...like, goodbye?" Kitty choked.

Piotr nodded once, emotions warring over his face. "I received the news of my father a week ago. I had hoped to wait until after the holidays to decide vhat to do. But my mother called this afternoon. My father vishes to see me again."

"I understand." Kitty said softly. "If it was my father, I'd have already flown out."

"I am leaving tomorrow morning." Piotr sounded deflated. But he cupped her chin in his hand and smiled weakly. "But maybe...maybe it is for the best."

A tear spilled from her eye but she didn't bother with it. "What do you mean?"

He sighed again. "Katya, I would give anything I have to see you happy. But," He paused awkwardly. "I believe your heart belongs to somebody else."

She looked horrified. "No! I'd never cheat on you!" She cried. "I wouldn't, I couldn't, I didn't! I-"

He smiled and shook his head. "I did not say you had. But, the truth is that I am very aware that there is another in this mansion that would give anything he owned just to see you smile."

Kitty stared at him for a moment, not comprehending. Then understanding dawned on her. "Do you mean...?"

"Da." Piotr nodded. "Avalanche. He cares for you very much, Katya."

Kitty was surprised by this news. "H-How do you know?"

"I have seen it since before you and I started seeing each other." the Russian admitted in a low voice. "I noticed the way he looked at you at school and in battle long before I even joined the X-men. You probably think me horrible for not telling you this, but I hope you can forgive me. I wanted to have the chance that he gave up. You are a treasure, Katya. And I value you more than all the gems in this world, which, as Gambit could tell you, is quite a large number. I realize that was selfish of me but I couldn't help it."

Kitty's lips curled into a soft smile. "That isn't selfish, it's sweet."

Piotr gazed at her silently. An uncomfortable silent beat passed between them before he spoke up. "I guess this is the part where I say good bye." He said decisively. "I leave tomorrow morning and I need to go pack my things."

"Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Kitty asked softly.

"I do not know." he sighed heavily. "I would certainly hope so."

"Me too." Kitty agreed, taking his hand.

"Vell...Goodbye then Katya." Piotr said in a defeated tone.

"Please, Piotr...don't say goodbye." Kitty looked up at him sadly. "Goodbye sounds like forever."

"Vhat should I say then?" He asked, puzzled.

"I don't know." Kitty sighed. "How about...until we meet again, or see you later. Anything but goodbye."

Piotr nodded and smiled, taking her small hand into his. "You will always be in my heart Katya. I wish you the best of luck in everything you set out to do."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah me too." She noted how pathetic that sounded but she was essentially at a loss for words.

"Until we meet again then." He nodded his head once and shook her hand.

She blinked and threw her arms around him in one last hug.

"Farewell, Katya."

"You too Piotr." She replied and stepped back looking sheepish.

With one wistful sigh he turned on his heel and made the long trek back to his room and Kitty numbly turned and walked back into the rec room.

All the room's occupants looked up expectantly as she reentered.

"Right in time t' see Mr. Webber t' go up t' de surface, petite." Remy raised a can of coke up in a mock toast to her and gesturing to the television, where Blast From the Past was playing.

Kitty sat down, shell-shocked and staring blankly ahead of her. Rogue needed no time to spot her friend's distress. She muted the movie and stared intently at the valley girl.

"What's wrong Kit?"

That was all it took before Kitty broke down. She buried her face in her hands and started crying.

One look from Rogue and Remy and Pyro vacated the premises as quick as they could manage.

"What's wrong, Sugah?" Rogue asked again gently.

"It's...over...it's really over." Kitty managed to mumble.

Rogue restrained herself from emitting a surprised gasp. "Pete broke up with you?"

Kitty nodded, unable to say it. Rogue eased her into a hug, being careful the younger girl was not in any risk of touching her skin.

"What happened?" Rogue asked in a soothing voice.

"His d-dad had a h-heart attack." Kitty choked. "His f-family needs him home in R-Russia."

"Well that's understandable." Rogue commented. "Ah bet it's really tough on alla them."

Kitty nodded. "Uh huh. He doesn't know how long they'll need him at home. So he broke up with me." A fresh wave of sobs overtook her. Rogue just rubbed the younger girl's back until her shoulders stopped shaking and she calmed down enough to speak again. "He w-wanted to say g-goodbye." Her voice caught.

"Oh Kit," Rogue sighed.

"I cared for him a lot, Rogue." Kitty sniffed. "I wanted it to last this time."

Rogue nodded, she may be more inexperienced than the valley girl in the dating department but she knew that Piotr had made Kitty very happy. Yet, seeing them as a couple hadn't ever felt...right. Rogue had always felt that way, but she wisely chose not to share that thought at the moment.

"Kitty, not every relationship lasts." She said honestly.

Kitty sniffled again and looked up at Rogue sadly. "I know that, I just thought this time it would be different."

Rogue restrained herself from rolling her eyes. Instead she calmly asked, "Sugah, wasn't Pete just a rebound relationship after Lance anyway?"

Kitty froze. She found herself unable to answer. After a while she shook her head. "I don't think so. I thought I loved him, and I thought he loved me too."

"Kitty, right now you're being selfish." Rogue said evenly.

"I know." Kitty bowed her head in shame. "But...is it too much to want a relationship that works out?"

Rogue's eyes darkened. "Kitty, try an' be reasonable. Ya've had alla two relationships in ya life an' right now ya talkin' like a mid-aged divorcée."

"I'm sorry." Kitty apologized. "I know I'm like, being totally stupid. It's just frustrating, ya know? I really thought it would work out with Piotr."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Dammit Kitty, ya only seventeen! Ya got ya whole damn life ahead o' ya ta worry about relationships!" She snapped, exasparated.

Kitty nodded and wiped her eyes. "I'm being an idiot aren't I?" She half laughed at herself. "I must sound so stupid, whining like this about something that only lasted, like, a month and a half, huh?"

"The word's ridiculous, sugah." Rogue said, partially amused and partly agitated. She sighed. "Look, Kit, Ah know he meant a lot ta ya but ya gotta let go'a him an' get past this, really. It ain' healthy fo' a gal to get hung up over an ex." She quirked an eyebrow. " 'Sides, ya don' need a man ta define ya anyway."

Kitty smiled ruefully. "I know that, but it's still nice to have a guy care about you sometimes."

"Ah wouldn't know." Rogue said bitterly, glancing down at her gloved hands. "Ah ain't exactly eva had a real relationship an' Ah ain' layin' bets on eva havin' one either."

"Rogue!" Kitty gaped, her own distress vanishing from her mind. "That's like, so not true! Don't think like that!"

"Why not, Kit?" Rogue raised her eyebrow again. "It's true ain' it?" She challenged. "Who wants a relationship where ya can' even hold hands without gloves? Ah don' even want that, what makes ya think that'd be enough for a guy?"

"Like, what about Remy?" Kitty asked shrewdly.

Rogue's face deadpanned. "Ah have no idea what yo' talkin' about."

"You are so totally lying!" Kitty smirked.

"What's the swamp-rat got ta do with anything?"

"Don't act so innocent Rogue, I've totally seen how he treats you since he started hanging around here all the time." Kitty grinned coyly. "And what's more, I've, like, seen how you treat him too."

"Then yah've noticed how Ah loathe him, an' how Ah beat him senseless outta necessity so often." Rogue pointed out.

Kitty giggled. "No, I must have, like, missed that part. But I have seen you flirting with him a lot, and letting him push boundaries you'd go nuclear on most of us for even approaching."

"Me? Flirt with him!" Rogue gaped.

Kitty nodded, smirking again. "All the time. You do it when you think nobody's watching, or in your own...special way, but the point is you do it."

Rogue stared at the younger girl. She worked her mouth but found herself unable to speak, unable to reply.

"You really can't deny it, Rogue." Kitty giggled. "Everybody sees it. We all know how he feels about you and you read like a book sometimes."

"That...that ain't the point." Rogue argued weakly.

"Oh then what is?" Kitty asked in her shrewd voice.

"He...We...I...Oh even if Ah was interested, which Ah ain't by the way, there's no reason whatsoever that it could work out!" Rogue blurted.

"Oh?" Kitty raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for her friend to continue.

"He don' seem like the commitment kinda guy." Rogue said firmly.

Kitty laughed. "Tell that to him. You realize since he got back up from Louisiana he's been trying everything he can think of to get you to agree to go out with him. That's three months when he could have been sleeping around with anybody he chose, and he like, so, totally hasn't given up on you even though you've put him in the hospital with a broken arm, and given him enough black eyes that they might one day be permanent."

Rogue thought for a moment and blurted her last excuse. "Do you see him interested in a purely platonic relationship where he can't even get a good night kiss for very long Kitty? He may think he wants me but I'm doing him a favor and not teasin' him. He's a physical kinda guy, Kit."

Kitty laughed. "Well, that's just pure baloney and you know it. Now that you have this collar thing you can do anything anybody else can. Like hand-holding or hugging or kissing and stuff."

Rogue looked uncomfortable. "Ah dunno." She said hesitantly. "Ah'm not used to havin' it, but even still...Ah don' like relyin' on a device t' have control." She admitted.

Kitty tilted her head for a moment. "You've never been kissed before have you?"

Rogue looked thunderstruck. "Course Ah have!"

Kitty frowned and shook her head. "No, you blanched when I said the k word, like you never thought of the possibility."

"Ah...did not." Rogue defended weakly.

Kitty gave her a look. "Please Rogue, I may be like, many things, but stupid really isn't on the list."

"What're we talkin' bout this for anyway?" Rogue grumbled.

"Don't try and change the subject Rogue." Kitty scolded playfully. "You haven't ever been kissed, have you?" Her voice grew serious.

Rogue sighed and averted her eyes before shaking her head once.

"And would it necessarily be that bad if Remy was your first kiss?" Kitty pried.

Rogue's face coloured quickly and she glared. "Oh shut up, Kit!" She huffed, trying to pass off her blush as disgust and failing rather spectacularly.

♣

Pietro's lips met Tabitha's in a soft and at the same time passionate kiss that seemed to them to last for hours. Neither was aware of their surroundings, or the passing of time or anything at all until their frantic brains reminded them that they needed oxygen and they broke apart. Their eyes were wide, and they could see each other's breath on the chilly air. Neither moved until Tabby quirked a tiny smile. All of a sudden they became very conscious of their exact positions and each other. It was as if a burst of electricity shot them apart. At the same instant they both scrambled backwards with panicky looks on their faces.

"What just happened?" He demanded. His face was flushed but Tabby wasn't sure if it was embarrassment, horror, or the bite of the cold against his skin.

She bit her lip and shrugged silently. A wild thought of what she wanted him to say flitted through her mind before it was squashed.

He looked away uncomfortably and knelt to pick up the camera she had dropped when he'd collided into her. "You dropped this." He handed it to her.

She reached to take it and a slight shock passed between their fingers. Their eyes met again and this time the blush--or hers at least-- was pure embarrassment. She averted her eyes and distracted herself by examining Evan's camera.

"It's not broken." She muttered.

"Um...good." Pietro said uncertainly.

A few beats of uncomfortable silence stretched by and Mr. Yamahari saved them by skating over. "I believe we have all gotten plenty of fresh air, do you agree?" Tabby nodded, grateful for his intervening. "I shall call Kioko and Kenji inside then. The two of you can come by for a cup of tea and to see the children's pets, that is," He paused. "If you would like to."

Tabitha glanced nervously at Pietro who shrugged before accepting the invitation. The man called for his children who scurried over quickly. After Pietro and Tabitha returned their skates, the group headed toward the building the Yamahari's lived in. Kenji and Kioko were excited and talking very fast about their pets to Tabby and Pietro who were oddly quiet.

Mr. Yamahuri opened the apartment door and instructed everyone to remove their shoes on the mat by the door before ushering them into the warm living room.

"Would either of you like a cup of tea to warm up with?" The twins' father asked politely.

"Yes please." Tabitha smiled.

"Do you still take it the same way?" He asked her. She nodded, touched he remembered. The man turned to Pietro. "And you?"

"Oh, yes please sir." Pietro answered.

"He'll have it like I do, Mr. Yamahuri." Tabby interrupted.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Pietro nodded before hissing under his breath. "And that's how?"

"You'll see." She replied. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like it."

"Wanna come see Koko and Mimi and their babies now?" The little girl pulled on Tabby's arm.

"Sure, Kioko." Tabby laughed. "Coming Pie?"

Kioko didn't give him a chance. She raced over to him, slipped her tiny hand into his and started leading him. Her brother pulled Tabby along. Kioko reached a door and beamed.

"This is my room." She said unnecessarily as she opened the door. The walls were a lovely shade of lavender and the carpet was white and plush. Most of her furniture and bedding was either powder pink or white and the decorations, predominantly Hello Kitty, Pokemon, Barbie, and Disney Princesses, marked the room as belonging to a little girl. The young girl strode proudly across her bedroom and eased open the door to her walk in closet. She stood on her tip-toes and clicked on the light and six sets of glowing eyes blinked up at her.

A gray and brown striped cat lay in a shallow box, curled protectively around her five kittens. Kioko stroked the mother cat's head gently.

"This is Mimi." The little girl spoke up reverently. "She's real soft and pretty. And these are her little babies." She gestured to the kittens, who were starting to climb out of the box. "Mama and Daddy won't let us name them because they hafta find other homes." The little girl sighed. "Because our 'partment is too small for all of em and us and Koko's family too." She shrugged and looked up at Pietro and Tabitha. "Like 'em?"

"They're so cute!" Tabby resisted a squeal. "How old are they?"

"Eight weeks." Kioko's brother Kenji spoke up. "Koko had her babies two weeks earlier."

"Wanna hold one?" The little girl asked with a smile. "They're real soft and fluffy. But you gotta be gentle with 'em or their mommy gets cranky."

"Yeah and she scratches when you make her cranky." Kenji piped up, pushing his shirt sleeve up to reveal one particularly nasty scratch that looked about half healed.

"She's not a mean kitty." Kioko continued defensively. "She just loves her babies."

"I bet." Tabby laughed, crouching down to pet the kittens. The mother cat studied Tabitha warily and sniffed her hand before apparently deciding this new person wasn't a threat to her litter. Tabby gently ran her hand over each of the little fuzzy bodies. "They're so sweet!" She cooed as she heard their little purr motors start up.

The little girl nodded proudly. "Yeah," she agreed, reaching down to pet them herself.

"Here try this." Kenji handed Tabby a stick with a ribbon attached to it. "They like playing with this."

Tabby dangled the string and all five kittens leapt for it. She dragged it around the floor and the kittens went crazy for a few minutes. After a while the two orange striped kittens had enough of the excitement and curled up beside their mother again and went back to sleep. The little spotted calico grew bored soon after that and joined her brother and sister.

"It's past their bedtime." Kioko explained knowledgably.

Tabby laughed and continued playing with the two that were still interested. One was a little white kitten with gray and orange stripes and the other was all black. Eventually the black one wandered off and climbed out of the box sniffing around unnoticed. It scampered over to Pietro and mewed whilst rubbing against his ankles. He looked down at it in surprise. It looked up at him and chirped in its tiny mew and he hesitated before reaching down and petting it. It mewed and climbed clumsily into his lap to bat at the drawstrings around the neck of his sweater.

He chuckled and Tabitha looked around at him.

"I think it likes you." She said, clearly amused.

"He is kind of a cute little guy." Pietro admitted and picked the kitten up. It swatted the drawstring again with it's tiny paw.

"She." Kioko corrected forcefully. "That one's a girl kitty."

"Oh right." Pietro grinned sheepishly, not having checked. "Does she have a name?" He asked curiously.

The two kids sighed sadly before the girl answered. "No. Mama and Papa won't let us name 'em cuz they're gonna go live with other people. But we get to keep her!" She looked back at the kitten which was still pouncing the string. It was the little white one, with orange and black stripes. "Kenji and I decided to call her Bob." The little girl said proudly.

Tabby and Pietro exchanged a glance and suppressed laughter.

"Why Bob, Kioko?" Tabby couldn't resist smiling broadly.

The two little kids shrugged. "Why not?"

"Can't beat that logic." Tabitha grinned.

"Isn't it a good name?" The little girl needled, sounding a little less sure of her choice.

"It's a perfectly good name." Her former babysitter assured her. "You just don't see a lot of cats with that name."

"Well that's good." Kenji nodded. "Cuz our kitty's special."

"Definitely." His sister agreed.

Pietro chuckled. Seeing these two kids brought him back to his childhood, and not in the scary way he'd been flashbacking all day. When he and Wanda were this age, they were just as inseparable and carefree as this set of twins. That thought made his heart yearn for those days again. He felt he'd give anything to be seven years old with Wanda as his best friend again. A tear came to his eye and he hastily wiped it away.

Tabitha noticed and frowned softly. "Everything okay, Pie?"

"Oh yeah. I'm great." He lied weakly. "Never better."

"Pietro..." She looked concerned.

He couldn't meet her eyes. "I'll be fine, really."

The young twins noticed the tension and piped up. "Wanna go see Koko?"

"Yea, let's go." Pietro was happy to change the focus of the conversation away from himself. He set the little black kitten back in the box and stood up as Kioko turned out the light and closed the closet door, but not all the way.

This time the little boy led the way. He ushered them all into the hall and turned to face them with a smile on his face.

"This is my room." He said proudly. "But Koko and her puppies live in here for now. So we gotta be careful not to let them out or they'll run all over the house."

The others nodded, and he suggested they slip in one at a time. Kioko slipped into the room first, followed by Tabitha. Pietro sidled in after her and found himself in a room that was obviously for a little boy. The walls were pale blue and were decorated with race cars and pokemon posters. Pietro hadn't been in the room thirty seconds before his ears picked up the skittering of claws on the wood floor. Three small furry rockets of energy were yapping excitedly and hurling themselves up as high as their little legs could propel them, trying to lick every bit of the people who'd entered the room.

Kenji entered the room with a laugh. This prompted the mother dog, who'd been lying on the Dalmatian bedspread to give a joyous yap before flinging herself at the boy. He caught her easily and she preceded to bathe his face in slimy doggy kisses.

"This is Koko." He said unnecessarily. "And three of her seven babies. We already found homes for the other four." He explained. "They're happy to see us." He set the wriggling dog dow

n on the floor and she bounded over to the boy's sister and gave the little girl a facewashing as well.

"I can see that." Tabitha laughed, tickling the puppy that had been launching itself at her the most enthusiastically.

"They like playing." Kioko giggled as she pet the mother dog. "They don't like sleeping half so much as the kitties."

"They are pretty hyper." Tabby admitted, playing with the same pup. She got a mischievous look in her eyes. "I bet they have more energy than you, Pie."

He laughed and knelt to ruffle the little dog's ears. "In my defense, they're at least seventeen and a half years younger than I am."

She laughed. "Got me there."

Kenji grinned at the two teens. "Like em?"

"They're great, Ken." Tabby smiled at the young boy. "You guys must be taking great care of them."

The two small children swelled with pride on hearing that. "Yeah." Kioko smiled shyly. "I feed 'em and Kenji keeps em looking clean. We both take them for walks and play with them."

"Well you're doing a great job." Pietro told them.

"Are you keeping one of Koko's babies too?" Tabitha asked.

"Uh huh." Kenji nodded happily. "That one." He pointed to a pup with a black patch over one eye and a large brown spot on it's back. The puppy had given up in its attempt to lick every visible square inch of the newcomers and was instead gnawing noisily on a squeaky toy. "His name is Donald. Like the duck." The little boy said knowledgeably.

"But that wasn't what we called him originally." Kioko piped up.

"Oh?" Tabby asked.

"Yeah, we were calling him Princess until we found out he wasn't a girl." The little girl shrugged. "I wanted to call him Garfield but Mama and Daddy like Donald better."

"Well Donald's a great name anyway." Tabitha said with a smile.

"I think so." Kenji interrupted. "Even though I wanted to call him Bob but Mama and Papa said we could only name the kitty or the puppy Bob. So we picked the kitty."

"Oh." Tabitha nodded. "That makes sense."

Pietro raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding how precisely that logic made sense, but then determined that it was probably something he would never get.

One of the other pups took the opportunity to trot over to her brother and attempt to seize his toy. The doggie duo playfully growled and tugged at either end of the toy.

This made Pietro smile slightly. He of anyone could relate to sibling sharing issues. After all, he was a twin. Suddenly a strong memory overtook him. He closed his eyes to relieve the pressure in his head.

_A young woman with a weary face and dark hair tossed into a casual ponytail climbed out of her old car and stretched. Today had been a long day at work, but then, most Fridays were long and busy at the coffee shop where she worked and during the colder winter months business only increased. _

_With a soft smile she made like she was heading inside. A pair of indignant shrieks caught her attention and she laughed as she opened the rear door on the driver's side._

_"Did you think I forgot my little angels?" She cooed at the little boy as she freed him from his carseat._

_He pouted and crossed his arms, narrowing his big blue eyes at her. She lifted him out of the car, laughing. She held him up and kissed him on the nose. Suddenly she froze, staring at him with a haunted expression._

_"Eric..." She whispered. She had never realized how much her son looked like the husband she'd tried to forget. She stared, transfixed for a long moment._

_"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" _

_The young woman shook her head to clear it and looked at her daughter, her beautiful little girl who was also the twin of the baby boy she held. _

_"What is it baby?" She asked her little daughter. _

_"Lemme out!" The little girl howled._

_The woman laughed again. She juggled her small son onto her hip and set about freeing his sister._

_With a twin on each hip she made her way to the door of her apartment building. Her little girl held onto her purse and her son held the keys to let them into the apartment._

_They boarded the elevator and there was a brief scuffle over who would push the button._

_"My tuwn!" _

_"Nuh uh! mine, Wada!" The little boy snapped._

_"Nuh uh! My tuwn, Paytro!" His sister growled._

_"Mommy, make her let me!" Pietro whined._

_Wanda made a furious stab toward the button with her tiny fingers. Her mother grabbed her hand and sighed._

_"Why don't you both push it?"_

_"No." Pietro shook his head merrily and his mother sighed again. 'No' was Pietro's new favorite word recently, right up there with 'mine'._

_The argument was interrupted when one of the other tenants of the building boarded and gave the young mother a knowing look before pressing the button for the floor they both lived on. _

_"Good evening, Maggie. Twins giving you a hard time?" _

_"You have no idea, Loren." Maggie smiled weakly._

_"Very true, Maggie." She chuckled. "My one's quite enough for me ."_

_Loren was about Magda's age and she had moved into the building about four months before giving birth to her son. Tobias was about two months older than Pietro and Wanda, and their mothers had bonded during their pregnancies. Loren was a single mother, just like Magda, and unlike nearly everyone else, she understood enough not to ask questions about the whereabouts of the twins' father. In return, Magda mentioned nothing about the other woman's single status. _

_Eventually, Loren admitted she had no clue where her husband was, as he had just taken off with no warning. She had no idea why, but when she had returned from the appointment which confirmed her pregnancy, he was nowhere to be found. Magda hesitantly relayed her tale, of how her husband had been turning into a tyrant and she suspected he had been cheating on her. She was afraid her friend would be disgusted with her for taking off on her husband, instead the other woman understood her better than anyone else on the issue._

_"So how's Toby doing? I heard him crying last night." _

_Loren sighed. "Stupid paper thin walls. I hope he didn't keep you up..."_

_"Oh no of course not, I was just hoping he was alright."_

_"Yeah, he's much better today, he's getting over an ear infection, but as you know, it could be much worse so I'm not complaining too loud."_

_"I know." Magda nodded with a small smile. She knew better than anyone. She could probably fill several books about childhood illnesses. Her own son was almost always sick. In fact, recently it was so bad Loren had to take little Wanda for two and a half weeks while Magda cared for Pietro who had caught chicken pox and a nasty cold as well as developing a double ear infection to top it all off._

_"And yours, how're they?"_

_"They're both doing very well, Loren." Magda smiled happily. "Course, Wanda always is, but for Pietro, it's almost a miracle."_

_"That's wonderful. Poor little guy's sick so often it's rare to see him healthy."_

_"Tell me about it." Magda nodded and kissed her son on the forehead, to which he frowned and stuck out his tongue._

_"So where's your little one?"_

_"Baby sitter's in the apartment." Loren smiled. "I just got in from work and had to do the grocery shopping." She held up the two bags of food stuffs. "You are so lucky your boss lets you take the twins to work."_

_Magda nodded and laughed. "Yeah, they stay in their playpen in the corner of the room and keep each other busy. A lot of our regulars love em. They say it gives the shop a homey feel." Magda knew very few bosses would let a coffee shop employee keep a set of almost two year old twins in a playpen in the main seating area of the shop, but her boss had actually suggested it. _

_"Got any plans this weekend, Maggie?" Loren asked as the elevator stopped at their floor._

_"Nope. I'm just spending time with the twins, why?"_

_"Well, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come on over one night for dinner or something. I mean, seeing as both of us will be spending the holidays alone and all."_

_"That sounds great, Loren." Magda smiled warmly. "When did you have in mind?"_

_"Well, the Saturday after Christmas, Jennifer's coming up so I'm free until then."_

_"Jennifer?" Magda asked, slightly puzzled._

_"My older sister." Loren sighed. "Maybe this year she'll leave Clyde home."_

_"Oh, who's Clyde?"_

_"Her husband. He barely does anything that doesn't involve beer and pork rinds."_

_"Sounds absolutely dreamy." Magda said with a disgusted frown. "So how's Monday sound?"_

_"Works for me. Be there at six?"_

_"Sure thing. Want me to bring anything?"_

_"Sure, you and the twins obviously, and if you wanna take dessert that'd be great."_

_"I could do up cookies."_

_"Perfect." Loren stopped outside her apartment door. "See you later." With a smile she disappeared into her home._

_Magda smiled after her and headed across the hall to her own door._

_"Mama, door!" Wanda chirped._

_"It's Pietro's turn sweetie." Magda apologized._

_Pietro stuck his tongue out at his sister and put the key into the lock, turning it triumphantly._

_"Be nice, little guy." Magda scolded._

_He blinked at the reprimand and gave her an adorable smile, made even more endearing by the fact that he only had the beginning hints of his teeth._

_She rolled her eyes and opened the door to their home. "Home sweet home you two."_

_She set Wanda on the floor and the little girl toddled over to the toy box and got to work building a tower with blocks._

_Pietro was lowered next. _

_"You two are getting heavy." Magda told the twins. Pietro shrugged. He tugged on the leg of her pants._

_"Mommy I oopsed." He whispered and she sighed. While Wanda had been a very easy potty train, her brother hadn't quite grasped the concept yet. He was still wearing diapers and not making much effort to even clue anybody in to his needs until it was too late._

_"What am I going to do with you, baby?" She shook her head._

_"Cween me?" He asked in a puzzled voice._

_She sighed again and saw to getting him a quick change. _

_"Pietro, big boys use the potty don't you want to be a big boy?"_

_"No." The little boy shrugged._

_A third sigh escaped his mother's mouth and she ruffled his hair. "Go play with your sister."_

_He nodded and toddled over to Wanda, immediately knocking over her tower and starting an argument._

_Magda went into her room and changed out of her uniform. She grabbed two packages from her closet and headed back out to the living room._

_"Pietro, Wanda, it's time to light the candle."_

_The twins scurried over to the fireplace where a menorah sat on the mantle. They didn't understand the ceremony, or why they did it, but they definitely understood that they got presents after their mother talked to them._

_"Shall I tell you the story of Chanukah?" She asked playfully, receiving two blank stares in return. _

_"Pesnt." Pietro reached his arms out expectantly._

_"Maybe next year then." She sighed. "You'll understand it a little more. Happy Chanukah, Pietro and Wanda." She handed them each a present._

_She had found what she thought was the perfect gift: personalized Teddy Bears. The bears were essentially the same except Wanda's had a red ribbon and bow around its neck and said Wanda in black cursive on a little red heart stitched onto it, and Pietro's had a blue ribbon and bow and it said Pietro in white on it's blue heart._

_Wanda ripped through the paper-bag wrapping first. (Her mother had learned that if you gave a child shiny wrapping paper that it was always more intriguing than the gift inside.) She pulled out her bear and squealed. Pietro stopped halfway and gave his sister a suspicious look. He dropped his own and seized the leg of Wanda's bear._

_"MINE!" He yelled._

_Wanda held her end of her bear tightly. "NO!" She hollered._

_"Givit!" Pietro shrieked._

_"NO!" She scowled at her brother._

_"Wanit now!" He howled and yanked._

_"S'MINE!" Wanda pulled fierecly._

_"NO!" Pietro hollered, pulling the bear by the leg and head his way with all the strength he could muster._

_"Pietro! No, that's Wanda's!" Magda called and hurried into the fray, trying to get him to let go. "You got one too, see Pie? It even has a blue ribbon, your favorite color, right baby?" She coaxed in vain._

_She may as well have been urging Pietro's shoelaces to return Wanda's bear for all the good it did. Pietro tugged with one final sharp yank and there was a sickening rip as the bear's head and leg came off._

_Wanda sat frozen in place holding three quarters of her precious bear, her bottom lip trembling before she threw her head back and started crying._

_Pietro blinked and looked at the severed head of his sister's bear before he started bawling as well. _

_Magda hurried over, scolding Pietro and comforting her daughter. "It's okay, baby, Mommy can fix it, sweetheart." She picked up the pieces of bear and tucked them under her arm. She picked her little girl up and dried her tears before kissing the child's nose. _

_She set the twins on opposite ends of the couch before giving each of them a few gelt (chocolate coins) and then she sat in between them, sewing Wanda's bear back together._

Pietro shook his head to clear the after effects of the vision. Tabitha was looking at him nervously.

"You okay, Pie?"

"Um...I think so?" He said in a tone that could have been a question.

"It happened again, didn't it? Another vision?" She needled.

He nodded and massaged his temples. "I'm fine though."

"You sure?" She asked. He looked up and she wore a worried expression on her face. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine Tabby. Don't worry about me."

She was about to retort when Mr. Yamahari knocked at the door of his son's bedroom. "Children, your tea is ready."

"Coming Daddy." Kenji called. "Alright, lets go." He led everyone out of the bedroom and down the hall after closing the door on the puppies to keep them in the one room.

They entered the kitchen where four seats at the table had cups of tea and a chocolate chip cookie each.

"Enjoy." The father nodded his head.

The two little ones took their normal seats leaving Pietro and Wanda to sit opposite each other. She was still watching him in concern as she took her first sip of tea. She made a content noise and closed her eyes and suddenly he was concerned.

"Tabby?"

"It's just like I remembered it, Mr. Yamahari." She opened her eyes again, a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear." Mr. Yamahuri smiled back. "I am glad you still like it."

Pietro relaxed and tried his tea. It wasn't what he was expecting.

"It's a green tea with mint and chamomile, sweetened with honey." Tabby informed him when she realized he was trying to ID it. "Really relaxing, there's nothing that compares to it after a hard day."

Pietro nodded. "It's good."

Both Tabitha and Mr. Yamahari nodded, content with the reply, before they started chatting. In any normal circumstance Pietro would have felt slighly offended and left out, but as it was he was very distracted.

He knew what had happened next in that vision. His mother had tried to fix the bear and she had done her best, but it still looked like Pietro had killed it. He had felt really badly about it and when his mother had tucked them into bed that night, Pietro had given her the gelt coins and told her to buy Wanda another present.

Of course, since he was only approaching his second birthday he hadn't understood that chocolate coins weren't really money but he supposed the idea must have been sweet. His mother had kissed his forehead and said she'd take care of it. The next evening their mother had successfully told them the Chanukuh story before presenting Wanda with a beautiful baby doll and saying it was from Pietro. Wanda had loved that doll so much.

Also, the Monday dinner plans had never come to pass. That day, Loren had been heading to the store to pick up her groceries and a drunk driver had hit her full on. By all means she should have died, but she didn't. She was injured horribly and fell into a coma for nearly a month. By the time she woke up, she was healing, but she'd lost all her memory. Her son had been with the babysitter at the time of the accident but there was no way his mother could possibly take him: she had to be taught to brush her teeth, she was hardly fit to be the guardian of a baby. Loren's sister was given the baby, much to her dismay, and took him to live with her and her husband in their house on the outskirts of the city.

Shortly after that, Magda started getting sick. When it got to the point where hospitalization was required, the hospital staff traced her husband and contacted him. Pietro and Wanda were almost four when he came into their life and well past four and a half when they went to live with him when their mother was able to be discharged. He had loved finally having a daddy, like the kids in preschool. Wanda had been much less thrilled. She refused to call him daddy. The only thing's she'd call him were Mr. Lensherr, man, and if she was particularly forced into it, father.

He wondered if he should have recognized a problem with that early on. Why was Wanda, who smiled and got friendly with nearly everyone, so against her father at such an early age. Maybe if he'd been wary too, he wouldn't be in the position he was now.

The stress of that thought shot a stabbing hot pain through his head as another vision surfaced.

_The large man with the 'M' tatoo scowled about him as Forge led the way to the Professor's office nervously. _

_He knocked as he opened the door and announced. "Sir, somebody to see you. He claims it's urgent."_

_"Life or death actually." The man spoke. _

_Charles Xavier turned in his chair and gave the man a questioning glance. "Thank you Forge."_

_Forge nodded. ((I'll be outside the door if you need me, Charles.)) He directed his thoughts to the leader of the school._

_Professor Xavier turned his attention to his rather large guest._

_"I am sorry, but we haven't been properly introduced." He said calmly._

_To his immediate surprise, the man dropped to one knee in a very low bow._

_"Please forgive my rudeness, professor. It is just that to see you in person-alive!- is an incredible honor." He raised his head. "I am Lucas Bishop, sir. I serve on the Xavier's Security Enforcers in my own timeline."_

_Xavier raised an eyebrow. "The Xavier's Security Enforcers?"_

_"Sir. We are mutant law enforcers. Our mission is to preserve the fragile dream born to Charles Xavier." He bowed his head once more. "Where I come from, you and your X-men are a legend. You took the first steps for the freedom our people are now guaranteed by law."_

_"Oh. I see." Xavier blinked, trying to take in all this new information. "I am to understand that you essentially come from a future, where...my dream has...come true?"_

_Bishop nodded and smiled. "Exactly, your excellency."_

_"Please, call me Charles." Xavier smiled, shuddering at the thought of being addressed so formally._

_"Right sir...er...Charles." Bishop nodded again. "Anyway, I wish I had come through time for a pleasant chat. At the present though, there is a far more pressing matter-one of life and death for every mutant in your school."_

_Xavier paled and gripped the sides of his wheel chair. "What urgent matter do you speak of?"_

_"The fact, Professor, that a murderous traitor to your cause, can be found right here in this very school."_

♣♣♣

**Well that seems like a nice place to end this chapter. Which means that we only have two more chapters left of 24 Hours. The next two are whopping emotional roller coasters and if I put any more into this chapter, I worry it will take away from the power of those two. Woah...it's been almost six months since my last update to this one? Crazy stuff. I promise I'm going to try to get hearts desires up pretty quick and then comes bid before im back on this one, but don't worry it won't be Christmas again by the next update, I guarantee that. I'll be getting to the review responses as soon as possible. So until next we meet-----------REVIEW!**

**Chapter 14 completed June 18, 2006**

♥**HH♥**


End file.
